Sweet Taste of Kerosene
by prisslyn
Summary: This a Theo based romance. Storie begins after 6X12. Theo is a terrible person, but what if he met the right one, the right person who made him want to change? The only person who could make him care enough. Rated for possible lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Cracking his eyes open he tried not to move too much. The bullet wounds were mostly healed, but still sore. He looked down, apparently he didn't have to try to stand. He was strapped standing to a chain link wall. Handcuffs were looped around his wrists anchoring him to the steel fence. He knew better, but tugged on the restraints in vain as electricity shot through his entire body.

Theo roared as volts of electricity coursed along his nerves. He felt his fangs descend and the growl build in his throat, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a silly wolf. Your alpha should've taught you better manners." A voice said from the darkness in front of him. He didn't need his sensitive hearing to hear the click of the rifles being aimed in his direction.

A man stepped out from the shadows as the electricity cut off, stopping temporarily. Theo sagged against the fence, but didn't sink to the ground, he wanted to be tense in case a lucky chance presented itself for escape.

"I don't have a alpha." Theo growled through oversized fangs in his mouth, his yellow eyes glowing like candles in the darkness.

"No alpha, no pack. Boys, I think we've met the first lone wolf in a long time." Dark chuckles surrounded him, but the man in front of him didn't laugh or smile, just kept staring at him. Theo sized him up. At least two hundred pounds of pure muscle, bald with a thick white beard that was shorn off about two inches past his chin. Cold dark eyes, and crooked teeth. His pale skin had an olive undertone and was peppered with tattoos. Even though he looked like a thug, the suit he wore cost more than Theo's truck.

"Mercedes, what do you think?" A beautiful woman in what Theo guess was her thirties came from the darkness and stood behind the unnamed man. She had long dark black hair that curled down to her forearms. She wore a simple white t-shirt and black jean shorts. The t-shirt hung off her shoulders and showed off her own artwork etched into her skin. She had cold cruel eyes, eerily similar to the older man in front of her. Her skin was the same odd mix of pale and olive undertones. Theo could tell from the way she carried herslef she was built for seducing and knew how to use her body to her advantage, but she wasn't using her body for seduction this time. One tattoo in particular caught Theo's eye. Right above where the torn t-shirt dipped to her left shoulder, a pair of wings wrapped in fire was painted on her skin in black calligraphy.

Theo knew that symbol all too well. The Dread Doctors had made sure he was well versed in the established hunter families. Theo smiled, "Moretti." He said smugly. The tattoo was only given to lieutenants within the family. She and the bearded man must've been high up in the ranks.

"I'm impressed, the young one has heard of us." The man said and crossed his arms. He nodded to the woman. She walked up to Theo and grasped his chin tightly, her fingernails cutting into his chin.

"Mercedes, why don't you show him, why the Moretti's are known as the angelic ones." The man's voice vibrated along Theo's skin. Powerful, deadly and full of pain. The man's voice promised things he wished he didn't know about. He knew the rumors. The Moretti family was said to be blessed by the angels, sent by God to rid the earth of all monsters of all kinds. They came from a city in Italy that Theo couldn't remember the name of. The family was one of the largest hunter families ever to be formed. They were over a thousand hunters strong and that was just the active hunters. There were also offshoots of the family tree that made weapons, others who tracked supernatural activity through the web. The rumor was each branch possessed special powers that could be used against all kinds of supernatural beings. Some lured, some caused pain, some members of the family were rumored to be as physically strong as werewolves themselves.

The head clan members were said to be the most powerful, their specialness and blessingngs undiluted by marriage with other families. They were the purest. Sounded liked a bunch of inbreeding to him. But the bitch in front of him definitely put the "hot" in "psychotic".

"You invited us into your little town, when you started creating chimera's, and we must say, this new panic that has set in is delightful. Maybe if we had waited a few more days, the townsfolk would've taken care of all of you itself. Pitchforks and fire have always worked in our favor. Fear is as delicious a tool as any weapon we have at our disposal."

Theo rolled his eyes at the diabolical monologue. He had lived through worse versions under The Dread Doctors. Mercedes, who had seen the eye roll, still had her iron grip around his chin. She reached back and slammed three punches into Theo's skull for the insolence.

Theo laughed and spit blood onto the floor, "Angels my ass." He growled and roared in pain as they turned the electricity back on.

"Antonio, keep jolting him for the next day or two. That will loosen his tongue. Besides, he's meat anyways. Already killed more innocents than I care to count." The unnamed man said and Mercedes followed him out the door.

* * *

Theo couldn't feel much anymore. The electricity had long ago burned through his nerves. Not much left to his jeans and shirt. The jeans were torn where they had taken turns beating his legs to pulp and they had removed his shirt to better allow the electricity to course through his skin. Blisters full of blood and other fluids he didn't want to think of had formed on his skin. Those bastards had literally roasted him alive with electricity.

He slumped against the fence. Even with his healing, he wouldn't last much longer, but he hadn't given them a damn thing. He was proud of that at least, he hadn't betrayed the pack. Even a pack that wouldn't take him in. He had kept his mouth shut, even though their questions were relatively innocuous.

"Lessa, do as your told." A voice said from the darkness.

"Papa, no." A small, but deep voice said from the darkness beyond where Theo could see. The only light that filled his vision was the harsh fluorescents that surrounded only him. They never even blinked allowing him time to rest his overexposed eyes.

"Mercedes, talk to your sister." The man from before commanded. Apparently he didn't treat his progeny much better than werewolves.

"Sorella, you have been blessed by God. This is your duty to Him. You must obey Father." Mercedes whispered.

A young woman was pushed in front of Theo. She had whiskey colored hair that was shorn short around her face. It reached to her shoulders in languid curls that looked messy and days old. She wore a knitted sweater that hung over body loosely and a pair of well worn blue jeans and sneakers.

She shivered when Mercedes pressed her closer to Theo. Theo tried to stand and faltered slightly when one of his legs screamed in agony, but he didn't cry out.

"Do your duty, Lessa." Theo looked to the voice in the shadows. Sorella was Italian for sister. This must've been Mercedes younger sister. She was around Theo's age, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She held herself differently than her sister. She was less confident, shy even and whatever her father had asked her to do horrified her.

Theo could smell the anxiety rolling off her in waves, but he could also feel power coming from the woman. It was like she was a highly contagious grenade ready to explode and release all that power into the air.

"I won't do this anymore! This is not what God intended my gift to be used for!" She shouted and turned to her father and sister.

"Do it, or we will kill him. He won't give us what we need in the time we need it, and we are running out of time. Help save him some pain. Lessa, do the right thing." Mercedes cooed in soothing tones.

Theo snorted in disbelief. They were worse at manipulating people than he was and he was decent at it. Mercedes looked to the left after his snort and the guy named Antonio must've flipped the electricity switch, because Theo couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips.

"Help us, help him die in peace." Lessa's father said from the shadows.

Theo slumped further down until he was on his knees. His arms held high above his head. His body was shutting down. Lessa turned to face him. Her dark blue eyes searching his. Theo was stunned, she actually was scared for him to die. What kind of hunter was she? She would actually be attractive if she didn't hide her body behind the oversized clothes and shyness.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She whispered as she went to her knees in front of Theo. Her oversized sweater had covered her hands. Theo couldn't breathe as she pushed her sleeves up to reveal glove covered hands. Real fear started to brew in him as she pulled each thin leather glove off each hand.

Theo tried not to flinch as he saw her hands. Deep black veins started on her fingertips and travelled up to her wrists. It was as if someone had taken black eyeliner and traced each and every one of her veins, but it wasn't eyeliner. It was tattooed onto her skin. It was a warning for anyone in the family, not to touch this girl. If her own family wouldn't allow themselves to be touched by her, then why the fuck did he want her hands all over him. Her scent was smothered in fear, but beneath it he could smell an unusual smell. Her skin smelled like deep rich coffee that had been dipped in caramel. As she inched closer to him he had to stop the growl from traveling up his throat. It wasn't an unhappy sound, more like a pure than a true growl. A part of her oversized sweater slipped against her skin and revealed a pale shoulder. Theo wanted to sink his teeth into her flesh and taste her skin. Theo snapped his head around and shook it back and forth. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He asked himself.

She placed her hands on either side of Theo's face, "Shh….shhhh, I promise this won't hurt." She whispered quietly.

A warmth eased its way into his body where her fingertips touched his skin. It was the most amazing feeling. Theo sank into it. Anything was better than the pain he had felt before. It felt like sinking into a warm bath after an exhausting day. The warmth slowly covering him from head to toe.

Theo closed his eyes and couldn't help the moan of pure pleasure that escaped him. Covered in blood and beaten half to death and this one touch made him give in. He would sell his soul, he would give up his life for one more touch, but before he could notice it, he felt a presence in his mind.

She had slipped past his defenses and was inside his memories. Flashes of Malia, Scott, Stiles, Liam and Mason filtered in. He tried to shut it down, but he couldn't push her out without stopping the warmth. It felt so good.

Suddenly, it was gone. Like being dumped into an ice bath, Theo jerked away from her touch. She sighed and wiped the blood from her nose. She had been bleeding that entire time, "What did you do to me?" Theo asked, his voice hoarse and full of the fear he felt.

"It is Lessa's gift. She brings peace, you felt peace and love and total acceptance did you not? She is the product of what an true omega wolf can do." Mercedes crooned as she crouched down to lay her hands on her younger sister's shoulders.

"Our mother was raped by one of your kind. An omega, nothing but a pathetic whipping boy in a pack. Lessa is the byproduct of the union. A hunter who can tame any supernatural being. She has broken werewolves, kanimas and even a hellhound. Even the most downright evil of your kind would willingly walk through hell to feel her touch." Mercedes bragged. Theo believed it, it was the most wondrous feeling. Complete peace, no more pain, no more competition, no more horrible memories, just peace. He didn't doubt werewolves would follow her willingly into hell, he was considering it himself to feel that power once more.

Mercedes was smiling toothily, while Lessa turned away. She was ashamed of her power, she hated it. She turned back to Theo as Mercedes helped her to stand, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Tell us what you found." Her father demanded.

Theo ignored her report. He had failed, Lessa had pulled every bit of information about Scott's pack from his head. And he knew enough to give the Moretti's a terrific advantage. Theo leaned his head against the fence and let the blood loss and electricity damage to his body take him under. He didn't want to be awake when they killed him.

* * *

Theo woke to the door to the large room opening and then closing. They had taken him off the fence, no use in torturing him anymore. He was now chained to the floor with reinforced steel. He was too weak to even try to break the manacles. He laid on the ground, his head turned backwards towards the door.

He lifted his head for an upside down view of whoever was waking through the door, "Come to finish the job?" He asked, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.

"You're still alive." Lessa whispered as she emerged from the shadows.

Theo squinted through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut and watched as Lessa sat down Indian style next to his head, "Wasn't expecting to see you again." Theo crooned.

"I truly am sorry about what I did earlier. I hate this," She held up her hands, "Whatever it is. My father makes me use it on all the people the capture and hurt."

"We're not people, we're monsters." Theo clarified and turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Not all monsters." Lessa murmured, her voice defensive.

"You saw my memories, you saying I'm not a monster?" Theo asked incredulously. He didn't need to her answer. He already knew what he was.

"You may have done wrong things, but you tried to make amends, that's better than some. I've met werewolves who ate children and didn't regret it. You regretted killing your sister. You felt guilt for her death," Lessa argued and scooted closer to his head.

"You are such a sap. I felt pissed because she ripped out my heart a few hundred times, not guilt." Theo replied, his voice fluid filled. His lungs were filling with blood from the internal trauma. It was hard to beat a werewolf to death, but the Moretti's had done a fine job.

"You can't lie, not to this." She held up her ungloved hands. "I felt your pain, you hated yourself for killing your sister, you just didn't realize you felt that way until you were staring her in the face. I'm here to help."

Theo laughed and blood spurted from his lips, "How are you going to help me?"

"My gift doesn't only cause peace. I can use it to help you. You would be healing if it wasn't for the pain you are in." She said quietly.

Theo shrugged, "Sure, give it try. I'm already dying, certainly can't hurt to die blissfully."

Lessa scooted closer to his head. Placing his head in her lap, she placed her fingertips on his temples. Theo's body sagged in relaxation as her power flooded his body. He closed his eyes and gave in. A sigh escaped his lips as she increased the warmth flowing through him.

She didn't pry through his mind this time, she let him into hers. It was like a movie flashed behind his eyes. _Lessa as a little girl, barely even two years old. Her big sister Mercedes picked her up and carried her into the cell where a werewolf was chained to an electrified fence. Her big blue eyes in that baby face looked so eerie. She stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her._

 _The werewolf was screaming, but not from electricity coursing through his body, he was screaming because his mate lay dead before him. A beautiful blonde woman who had transformed back to human was bleeding out in front of him. Nothing of intelligence came from his jaws, just a raw keening. They had killed whatever human part of him remained._

 _Mercedes took her sister's baby fingers and placed them on the screaming werewolf's neck as two other hunters held his claws back. The werewolf stopped keening and turned his bright eyes to the little girl in Merecede's arms._

" _Angel." He whispered through his fangs. The werewolf fell to his knees, completely defeated by the little girl and began to sob._

 _Lessa began to cry too, she knew she had done something, but didn't know what she did wrong. She was just a baby._

" _Take her away." Lessa's father shouted to Mercedes. "She did what we needed. She broke him."_

Theo startled awake from the dream or memory, whatever it was and looked at Lessa putting on her gloves. She was wiping the blood from her nose. It hurt her to use her powers like that.

"Why did you show me that?" Theo asked as he sat up.

"To show you that not all evil has fangs. There are shades of evil everywhere." She said sadly and he knew she meant herself. She pulled her gloves on as Theo continued to gaze at her.

"You're not evil, you were a baby." He said. Even he knew what she did hadn't been her fault.

"Was I baby yesterday?" Lessa asked and stood.

Theo looked at his body. It was completely healed. She was right, whatever she had done had healed him or allowed him to heal himself. She took two steps away before he had his hand around her throat.

"If that's true, I should kill you. No one deserves to have their lives stolen from them like that. No one deserves to have their mind peeled open and their secrets taken." Theo's grip tightened around her neck, but she didn't fight him.

She placed her gloved hands on either side of his wrist, "You're not wrong. I don't want to do it anymore, but I had no choice. They weren't going to stop." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Stop what?" Theo asked.

"Stop hurting you." She finished, her stare fixed to the floor. That response alone shocked Theo. She had only given in yesterday because they had begun to hurt him. She truly cared about each person she had been forced to do that to.

Theo released her throat and she stumbled back a couple of steps. Lessa smiled, "Not such a monster." She said quietly.

"Lessa what are you doing down here?" A male voice said from the darkness.

"Checking on the wolf, Jerome, nothing more." Lessa replied.

"Did he touch you?" Jerome was Lessa's age, but Theo didn't like the look of him. His gaze as it flashed over Lessa said predator to Theo.

"No, he's chained. How could he touch me?" Lessa countered and gasped as Jerome shoved her against the wall.

Theo couldn't help the growl that came from his throat. _Why am I growling? She's not part of my pack, she's not even a friend. Not that I have friends._

Jerome's hands sneaked along the hem of the oversized sweater Lessa wore. Theo's growl intensified, "The wolf gets you hot doesn't he? Some of the hunters are like that. I can use my teeth, I promise you'll enjoy it." Jerome said pressing his body along the line of hers.

Lessa stood completely still as Jerome pressed his hips into her stomach. Theo strained against the chains holding him. He may have been a murdering son if a bitch, but he wasn't a rapist and he didn't like the bastard in front of him.

"Leave her alone." Theo growled, his fangs inching from his lips.

Jerome whipped around and held Lessa against his chest with one hand around her theist. Lessa didn't struggle against his hold but met Theo's eyes. Theo wanted to rip the hand that was connected to the bastard as he undulated his hips against her back.

Lessa threw a disgusted noise back at Jerome's antics, "Jerome, let me go." She demanded but didn't attempt to struggle in his hold.

"Why? Because of the wolf? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a show. Besides, this is what your father has planned for you. The only reason he took you in was to use you to breed more hunters with your gift. Your gift was the only reason you weren't drowned at birth. You're not his daughter like Mercedes. You're the half breed bitch of an omega wolf. You don't even fight like the other hunters. You sympathize with the monsters." Jerome teased as a his other hand wound it's way under the front of her shirt.

"I know who the real monsters are." Lessa said quietly as Jerome kept fondling her. Theo was straining against his bonds. He was foaming at the mouth trying to get free.

"He really doesn't like me touching you." Jerome joked as he fondled her rougher. Lessa smiled and it wasn't a friendly smile. Theo knew that smile, it had appeared on his face more than once.

Lessa's eyes went from dark blue to bright neon blue, "Jerome, you always did have more balls than brains. There's a reason no one in my family touches me without permission." Lessa smiled as the black veins that were on her hands streaked across her entire body. _Not tattoos._ Theo thought, natural markings. The black lines crawled along her skin like snakes and slithered onto Jerome's hands where they touched her skin.

Jerome screeched in pain and stumbled away from Lessa. He pushed her against Theo who, even thought chained, caught her body easily against his chest.

Lessa chuckled as the black lines of power crawled along Jerome's skin. Where they wrapped around the top of his head. The lush brown curly locks that had once resided there fell to the floor dead. A bald Jerome stared at her in horror.

Theo had a sneaking feeling that the punishment wasn't as severe as the crime, but Jerome seemed freaked out enough. So freaked out that he ran screaming from the room.

"You're a little more devil than angel, aren't you?" Theo joked as Lessa turned around to face him. Theo was struck by how playful Lessa looked. He had assumed she was a rather somber person from their first meeting, but maybe that wasn't true.

Lessa's eyes slowly faded back to their normal dark blue and she held up a key, "You have no idea." Her voice was full of laughter. She handed the key to him without another word and stepped away from the circle of light that surrounded him.

"That's it? You just give me the key and let me go?" Theo asked as he unlocked the chains wrapped around his wrists.

"Pretty much. What can thy do to me that they already don't?" She said the somberness back in her voice.

 _Don't be stupid, don't be stupid._ A voice inside his head screamed, but he didn't want to leave her. Part of it was her power. She could be a useful bargaining chip with Scott. Maybe if he brought someone like her to the pack they would accept him. _Probably not._ His better sense said, but he didn't want to leave her. Her power called to him, it made want to be near her, but it was more than that. Unfortunately, he saw their connection. They were both alike, surrounded by enemies, alone even though they had so much power. They were abandoned.

"Come with me." Theo heard the words leave his lips but couldn't actually believe it.

"Come with you? Where?" Lessa asked surprised by his request.

"To Beacon Hills. The pack I want to be a part of is there." Theo said the realizing what he was asking her.

"We are not far from there. But my family found you living out of you car. Do you have a place to stay? And how do I know McCall's pack won't kill me?" She asked.

Theo smiled, it shouldn't have surprised him that she who Scott was, "I doubt they would kill you outright. Look at me, I'm not dead yet. They've had plenty of chances too." Theo said.

Lessa smiled, it couldn't be any worse than what she had to live with here right? The thought brought a picture of her family to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head, "My family would hunt me down. And they wouldn't hesitate to destroy anything in their way." She said determined not to bring ruin to everything. Scott McCall and his pack seemed decent. She hadn't wanted her family to go after them.

"That's why you need a pack. Together they would be able to protect you." Theo said placing his hand on her shoulder. Not to mention him. He had a feeling that if anyone tried to touch her he would rip their arms off. _Better not to mention that impulse._

Lessa stood quietly for a moment and nodded, "At the very least I can worn McCall that my family is coming for him and his pack." Theo nodded and let her lead the way out of the cell. Turned out they were only a few miles outside Beacon Hills. Some kind of farm equipment warehouse that was wedged into a thick forest. Theo stood beside Lessa as the night air surrounded them.

He heard the crack that sounded like thunder, but he knew that sound all too well. Gunshot. Theo looked down to his chest. Not a bullet but a harpoon like piece of metal protruded from his stomach.

"Damn." Theo breathed as the mechanism whirled and jerked him backwards. Lessa came running after him as the mechanism dragged him back along the ground towards the shooter.

"Damon! No!" Lessa screamed as the machine fired up and dragged Theo faster.

"You should know better, little sister." The one named Damon said. Theo watched as Lessa stopped running when she reached both her brother and him. Damon wasn't looking when she took off her gloves and touched her hand to his wrist. Damon dropped to his knees as the black stains ran along his face.

"It'll be alright. Don't fight it big brother." Lessa whispered praying she didn't kill him. Her older brother had always protected her and loved her in his own way. Both he and Mercedes were fraternal twins and they, unlike father, had always showed her kindness. She hated to hurt him, but she was only trying to knock him out. Damon was always the more strong willed of the twins, except when it came to Lessa. She couldn't remember a time when he didn't break down and give her what she wanted.

She used one of those memories to calm him. It was a memory of her fifth birthday and her first experience with an actual birth cake. She had smeared the wonderful sugary concoction all over her mouth in an attempt to make her big brother smile. The memory made him pass out.

Lessa's untethered the harpoon from the machine that had dragged Theo along the ground.

"Shit." Theo wheezed as she crouched down next to him.

"Theo, look at me." Theo moved his eyes from the harpoon sticking out of his abdomen to the dark blue eyes. For some reason, they drew him to them.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, a drugged feeling overcoming him. His limbs heavy with sleep. Suddenly his body was boneless.

"A trick I've been working on. My father doesn't know about it, it's like the way a snake can hypnotize a bird before it eat them." Lessa explained as her eyes turned turquoise instead of neon blue.

"You gonna eat me?" Theo asked drunk on the power.

Lessa smiled at his drunken slur. He wouldn't be feeling much, it was different from her other powers. It was more an urge than true peace or bliss. She could do it without actually touching someone, as long as she kept their gaze.

Pushing a small lever down into the center of the harpoon it automatically retracted its barbs that were spearing out in a open fist into Theo's body. Theo's body reacted by tensing, but Theo's gaze never left hers. He felt no pain.

"I can't save you from this pain. Sorry." She breathed as she wrenched the harpoon from his stomach. Theo cursed and curled into a ball as she yanked the weapon out. "No time to rest. Lets go." Lessa tugged Theo's arm over her shoulder and secured her other arm around his hip. Carefully, she tugged on the hip and helped him to stagger along towards his truck.

She pulled the keys from her pocket. They had stopped by the key bowl on the way out and fished Theo's keys out. Her family kept the vehicles they captured werewolves and all other things in. Sometimes they used them for training, sometimes they sold them, sometimes they abandoned them, but they always kept the keys just in case. Placing the keys between her teeth, she half dragged Theo towards his truck.

He weighed so much she was having trouble and she knew it wouldn't be long before her family came out after Damon having been gone for so long.

"Pick it up, we don't have long." Lessa grunted as Theo tried to shift his weight as he bled all over her.

"Leave me." He wheezed against her shoulder. They were still at least twenty feet from the truck and he couldn't hold his weight anymore.

Lessa shook her head and kept dragging him. His feet faltered and he barely found purchase. She stopped listening to him growl until they reached the truck. She helped him into the passenger side of the cab. Slumping against the back of the seat he kept his eyes on the doors to the warehouse. They didn't have long.

Lessa hopped into the truck bed and turned the key. The truck made a gurgling noise and stalled, "What is wrong with this thing?"

Theo glanced at the dashboard, "No gas."

"Seriously!" She made a frustrated noise that reminded Theo of a badger or maybe a really pissed off squirrel. The thought made him laugh out loud.

"Shut it." She growled. She definitely sounded like a pissed off squirrel, badger was giving her too much credit.

"Can you drain one of the other tanks?" Theo asked looking around at four other cars with plenty of gas, but ones they didn't have keys to.

"I won't need to. Damon always keeps a barrel of gas in his truck bed for emergencies, never know when you might need a tank of gas."

"Yeah, to burn people alive." Theo grumbled under his breath. Lessa dug around in truck bed to the right of them. She held up a half full red container of gas, which she then began to use to fill up their gas tank with.

As she finished, she yelped as a bullet whizzed by her head.

"IDIOT!" Mercedes shouted from the warehouse doors. She smacked the hunter with the back of her hand. "Don't shoot my sister, the wolf. Shoot the wolf." Theo turned as Lessa scrambled in from the other side of the truck and turned the ignition.

"Punch it!" Theo shouted as she pressed her foot on the gas and the truck peeled out.

Lessa kept her eyes on the road as her family loaded themselves into their trucks.

"They're going to be on our ass. Speed up." Theo commanded while trying not to grimace.

"No they won't. I disconnected their batteries." Theo turned to Lessaaaa who sat smiling proudly as she drove them away.

Theo had to smile, she was so proud of herself, but that wouldn't distract them for long. "Get me to Scott McCall's house. His mom is a nurse and he may be able to speed up the healing." Theo breathed as Lessa continued to drive.

Lessa glanced at Theo out of the corner of her eyes. He was bleeding too much. He might not make it to the McCall house. Using her left hand to drive, she pulled the glove off her right hand with her teeth. She reached to touch Theo's shoulder's gently. Theo caught her wrist with his hand.

"No." He said.

"Why not? You're hurt. It'll help." She argued. Her blue eyes glaring at him with concern and anger.

"I need to be awake and alert. Your family isn't done with you, or me. They'll be coming. If I'm asleep when they eventually reach us, it won't be good." She took her hand back and placed it on the wheel. "Just get me to Scott McCall."

"You really think he'll help you?" Lessa asked glancing at him every few seconds, never taking her eyes fully off the dirt road. The night had taken away most of the light and she didn't have werewolf sight. Just pitiful human eyes to guide them.

Theo turned to look at her. He caught the scent of blood and looked at her hand. That stray bullet had found it's mark. A small bullet hole was oozing blood from her palm.

"Us, remember? I think he'll help us."

* * *

This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic. I've loved the show for so long, but never felt the need to do fan fiction. Now that we are on the last ten episodes, I'm feeling sad and needed to do something. I've always been drawn to Theo. I think there is than just bastard there.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott opened the fridge and really hoped there was something more than when he last checked. Alas, it was the same, some deli turkey, a few apples and some cheese that he was pretty sure had been in the fridge since freshman year.

Sighing he grabbed one of the apples and bit into it. It wasn't a steak, but it did taste good. Malia sat at the table, she was reading a book about Paris with her feet on the able while Liam and Mason played video games in the living room.

His house had somehow become pack central. And they ate out the entire fridge whenever they were here. His mom was going to kill him.

"Bonjour." Malia practiced as she kept reading translation techniques.

Just as Scott sat down next to Liam to watch to see who was winning, someone knocked on kitchen door.

"I got it," Malia called from the kitchen and went to get the door. It might've been Lydia. Lydia was nice enough to knock first before entering.

A growl reverberated from Malia as she swung open the door, "Please, hear us out." A woman's voice said mildly.

Scott and Liam came crashing around from the living room with Mason following. They both took in the young woman balancing an injured Theo on her hip, trying to hold him.

"Scott?" Malia asked, her claws out.

"Theo? Who are you?" Scott asked the young woman.

"My name is Alessandra, but that's not important. Can we come in? He's hurt." She motioned to the Theo who she was currently trying to keep upright.

"Malia, let them in." Scott ordered and took Theo's arm and most of his weight. He helped the woman get Theo into a kitchen chair.

"Jeez, what happened to him?" Mason asked looking at the gaping hole in Theo's gut.

"My older brother shot a harpoon through him." The woman named Alessandra said calmly as she placed pressure on Theo's wound.

"Scott, I know you hate me. I don't deserve it, but don't say no to this until you hear us out." Theo asked as he tried not to shout as Alessandra began to wrap his abdomen in gauze.

"Let's hear it. Who are you, and why did your brother try to kill Theo?" Scott asked as he swiveled a kitchen chair around backwards and sat staring at the woman.

"My name is Alessandra Moretti." Alessandra said calmly while still wrapping Theo's midsection in gauze and tape.

"Moretti? As in the Moretti hunter family?" Scott asked.

Alessandra nodded, "My family captured Theo and was interrogating him. I broke him out. In the process, he got hurt." Alessandra explained.

"We both got hurt." Theo corrected and held up Alessandra's hand. Scott motioned for Liam, Malia and Mason to sit around the table with him. Without asking Liam took Alessandra's and and began to wrap it in the same gauze and tape she had been using on Theo.

Malia gave the beta a quizzical look. Liam shrugged, "I should let guests bleed all over the floor?" Liam kept wrapping the gauze gently around her hand.

Alessandra thanked him and looked at Theo, "Tell him." Theo told her gently as he tried not to breathe deep.

"Tell me what?" Scott asked.

"My family came into the Beacon Hills area at the request of the Argent family. Specifically, Gerard Argent. He and my father are old friends. Argent said there would be good hunting soon. My father and his hunters caught Theo on the outskirts of town and interrogated him. Do you know about the what my family can do?" She asked Scott.

"All I know is Allison said you were a family of hunters. Pretty powerful too." Scott said.

"Understatement. Show him." Theo motioned to Lessa with his head.

Lessa placed her hands palm face down on the table, "The Moretti's have powers."

"Powers?" Malia asked, disbelief lacing her voice.

"Yes, powers. You are a werecoyote and you're scoffing at powers? Some of my family members are extremely intelligent. I mean they can do supercomputer problems in their head intelligent. Some are incredibly strong, as strong as werewolves. Others are like me, their powers a little different."

"What can you do?" Malia asked propping her feet up against the table top.

"I can induce bliss within all supernatural beings. I've done it with Kanimas, werewolves and one rowdy hellhound. So far that is." Less explained.

"It's more than bliss. It's like total peace. It's like the being in love without the love or other person. It's worse than being beaten alive, it breaks all your defenses down, because you don't want to fight it. Trust me, it's horrible." Theo said and shuddered.

"You did it to him?" Liam pointed to Theo.

"Yes. My family forces me to use my power. I tried to stop, but then they just hurt people more until I do it. My power isn't like other hunters. Most Moretti hunters have powers that don't require activation, it just happens with physical contact. My power is different. I have to will it to work, or it does nothing. My family has to persuade me to use it."

"So your big hunter family, they have plenty of money, they feed you, they clothe you and all you have to do is help them with interrogation. Not so bad a deal." Malia said and began to chew on her claws in annoyance. She had a hangnail and this conversation was boring.

"That's what you think. My father wants to use me as a breeding factory. I'm a fully trained hunter, can fight as well as anyone else, but he never uses me for the war. He wants to get me as pregnant as many times as possible to produce little baby hunters with this 'gift'," Lessa explained.

"That sucks." Mason said as he listened.

"It does. I have my own money. I have plenty to live off forever, I'm eighteen so I'm legally allowed to leave, but I'll never be free of them. Our family has over two thousand hunters alone in the United States. There are countless Moretti's in Europe. There is no way to escape them, but if I joined a pack, maybe they would think twice."

"If your family is as powerful as they sound, they won't care about a small pack like ours. You would need an army." Scott said as he looked at the young woman. She looked so hopeless, he wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

"You're probably right, but it's the best chance I have. Other than Satomi, your pack is the largest on the west coast. I can try Deauculien. He won't turn me away, with my powers he would accept me into his pack without any contestation, but I didn't want to join his pack. I want to join yours." She said hopefully.

"I don't know if I can let you into our pack, but if you stay in Beacon Hills, I'll try to protect you as best I can, like I do the rest of the town. And I can promise to think about it" Scott said. "I can't risk making you pack right now, but I won't turn you away if you come for help."

Lessa nodded. She stood to leave, but Theo grabbed her wrist and stood too, "I know what I've done. I know what you think of me. But I want to be better. Scott, she saved me. She saved me even though it didn't do anything but earn her a gunshot. She's better than me, she's like you. And Liam and Mason, even Malia." Theo said gesturing to each member of Scott's pack. "If you're turning her away because of me, don't worry about it. I didn't think you would accept me anyways."

Lessa didn't say a word as Theo advocated for her. Scott turned to Lessa and met her eyes, "It's not because of him." He pointed to Theo, "You understand? It's because of your family. I can't have them coming after us because we took you in, not without some time to think about it."

Malia nodded in agreement, "I understand your decision, Alpha." Lessa bowed her head slightly in a show of respect. She walked to the door and Theo followed her like a shadow, as she opened the door she turned to Scott and the rest of the pack, "But you should know, my family is coming after yours no matter what you do. They will hunt down each member of your pack until nothing and no one is left alive. It's what they do." Lessa took out a small folded piece of paper. "This is my number. I'm happy to tell you anything about my family you need to know. I have a feeling you're all going to be meeting them soon."

Lessa turned and left with Theo following behind her.

* * *

"So, where to now?" Lessa asked as Theo sat in the driver's seat. He was healing, slowly.

"I don't know. This is home." Theo motioned to the inside of the cab.

"Home for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll find us a place to crash." Lessa said with determination.

"Us?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, us. Unless you want to be left alone again." Theo shook his head silently as Lessa climbed into the back seat of the truck, "You got any blankets?" She asked.

Theo pulled open a compartment and laid the blanket over her outstretched form. Lessa was a asleep within seconds. Once she was completely asleep, Theo hopped out from the cab and walked back inside Scott's house.

Scott and Malia were whispering at the table. Scott got up when Theo came through the door without knocking, "Look, Theo, I don't care-."

"Show me how to take someone's pain." Theo commanded.

Scott stood dumbfounded before Theo for a second, "Huh?"

"Show me how to take someone's pain. You and Malia can do it. Show me how." Theo commanded and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Did you guys ever leave, or are you just parked in front of my house?" Scott asked ignoring Theo's request.

"We never left, we'll leave in the morning. Lessa needs rest." Theo explained.

"Lessa? I thought her name was Alessandra?" Malia said coming to stand beside Scott.

"Does it matter what I call her? I need to know how to heal her. She's not like us, she heals human slow. How can I take her pain?" Theo asked.

Scott smiled, it wasn't a cruel smile, but a knowing one, "You want to help her." Scott said.

"No he doesn't, he's scheming something." Malia countered.

"No, taking someone's pain does nothing. It only hurts, there is nothing in it for him unless he cares for her." Scott explained.

"She's a tool and one I intend to use, but if she dies from a wound that I could've helped her heal, then that's on me. I won't be caught with my pants down." Malia snorted.

"It's instinctual." Scott explained. "When you want to do it, it'll happen. Although, since you're not a natural werewolf, I don't know if you can do it. But if you want to do it badly enough and you're capable of it, it'll happen. You have to want to take her hurt. It's a sacrifice." Scott explained.

Theo nodded and turned to walk out, "We'll be gone by sunrise." He said without turning around and headed back out to the cab.

Lessa was still asleep in the back of cab. Theo closed the door and leaned against the headrest and tried to get some sleep. Keeping his ears trained for anything in the night.

* * *

Theo startled awake, he was expecting someone to be wrapping on his window, but instead he looked in the backseat. Lessa was still asleep, in fact she was snoring lightly.

He couldn't help the corners of his mouth from turning up slightly. She hadn't left. She was still here. Theo looked up when he felt someone watching them, Scott was standing on the front porch with a cup of coffee in hand watching them.

Scott was telling him to get the hell out off his front lawn. Theo nodded in understanding and started the car. Theo drove to a local diner and parked the car. Leaning into the back he shook Lessa lightly on the shoulder.

"Lessa? Lessa, wake up." Theo said quietly.

Lessa stretched and sat up slightly. Her hair earlier had been tamed slightly, now one side of it was plastered to the side of her head while the other side was waving crazily in many directions.

"What time is it?" She asked as she yawned.

Theo looked at the dash clock, "Little after 7." She nodded and threw the blanket off.

"Let's eat." She said and hopped from the car. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she began to do a few rudimentary yoga positions to stretch as Theo looked around to make sure they weren't followed.

"Don't worry about that, you won't detect my my family until they want to." Lessa started towards the diner when Theo caught her hand.

"That doesn't scare you?" Theo asked.

"What? That my family is a pack of roaming psychopaths? Nah, you get used to it." Lessa said. As they stepped into the waiting area, Lessa's eyes caught sight of apartments and housing listings. She took a couple of each to read during breakfast.

"Sit anywhere, honey." The waitress said as she carried coffee to a table. Lessa nodded and picked a table within view of the truck. She wanted to be able to see it in case they needed to make a hasty exit.

Theo sat across from her and scanned the diner. Not many patrons this early. The waitress from earlier came by as Lessa was putting her hair into a loose ponytail at her neck, "What can I start ya'll off with?"

The waitress put coffee down in front of both of them, "The biggest plate of french toast you have. And some bacon and eggs please. What do you want Theo?" Lessa asked not looking up from the menu.

"Uh, the coffee is good thanks." Theo said to the waitress. Lessa cocked her head to the side confused and smiled as Theo's stomach rumbled lightly.

Ignoring Theo's body language to leave it alone, Lessa turned to the waitress, "We're going to need double orders of bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. A plate of biscuits with extra butter and could also get the biggest stack of pancakes you have with your extra maple syrup?"

"You got it hun." The waitress said.

"Lessa, I said coffee was fine." Theo said once the waitress had disappeared.

"You're an idiot." Lessa said and sipped her coffee the waitress had brought.

Theo sat silently fuming as Lessa sipped her coffee. If he wanted to play the silent game, she was fine with that, she was better at it anyways. She could go for days without talking.

"I can't pay for what you ordered for you. Let alone what you ordered for me." Theo said through gritted teeth.

Less pulled out a roll of twenties from her jeans pocket. Theo's eyes bulged at the money, "Like I said you're an idiot." She said and continued to sip her coffee.

"Where did you get that?" Theo asked in surprise.

"While my brother and sister were off hunting for the last five years, I've been investing in the stock market. I also graduated college with an undergraduate degree in finance. Not that my father noticed. Full ride to Northwestern and he said no. So I took my classes online and graduated that way. I've been putting money into investment properties all across Europe and California for the past five years. I was telling Scott the truth last night. I don't need any money from my family. They're rich, I would call myself well-off."

Theo shook his head. It was unbelievable, how could her father throw this woman away like she was nothing? She was incredible, "Now eat your bacon and shut up you stupid werewolf. I need you healed and ready to fight my brother…and Mercedes for that matter."

Theo nodded silently and drank his coffee as the waitress brought them their food. Theo dug in and began to shovel food into his mouth with wild abandon. It had been a whole since he'd eaten anything better than a bag of chips. While a greasy spoon breakfast wasn't comfort food it went down easy and had plenty of calories.

Lessa took precise bites and chewed slowly. She barely ate half her plate before she pushed her food away. She had eaten a couple bites of french toast and eggs, "Not hungry?" Theo asked while he ate another piece of bacon.

Less shrugged, "When I use my powers too much, it's like I loose all my appetite." She looked at her hands.

"Those weren't that dark before." Theo pointed to the thick black streaks moving up her wrists.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, it was a theory Mercedes had."

Theo stopped eating, "What's the theory?"

"That eventually my power would kill me. It explains the nosebleeds. They get more violent each time I use my powers. The veins didn't begin until I was twelve. Over the years, they've grown. Mercedes theorized that by the time the black veins reach my heart, I'll die."

Theo didn't eat anything else, "So basically, using your power kills you?"

Lessa shrugged, "Not a proven theory."

"You can't prove it unless you die." Theo said anger clouding his vision.

"Yeah, talk about catch 22." She said and looked at the other patron's around the diner and then back at the house listings.

"I like this one. What do you think?" She asked as she pointed to a house listing in the booklet.

Theo looked down, "Why do you need four bedrooms and three bathrooms? Plus it's way overpriced for the area." Theo said and sat back thinking about what she had said. If her power was slowly killing her, every time she had healed him, she had been cutting her life even shorter.

"I don't really. It's the proximity to the Nemeton that is interesting. I was thinking if I can tap into the power inside werewolves, maybe I could tap into the power of the Nemeton. Maybe it could help heal me." She said and closed the booklet.

"That thing is bad news." Theo said and sipped coffee.

"Everything has a price. The price of my power is my death. Maybe drawing on the power of the Nemeton could help delay that inevitability." Theo nodded. He didn't really agree with her logic, but he didn't want to upset her.

"Can you afford it?" Theo asked.

Lessa nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and typed in a few numbers, "There. Done." She held up an email from the bank.

"Dorothy Jules just purchased the house." She announced.

"Who's Dorothy Jules?" Theo asked.

"Me, or more accurately a bank account tied to me. Let's go check with the bank, sign the paperwork and get the keys." She stood to leave, but Theo touched her shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to do this. You have the means to run away anywhere. You don't have to stay in Beacon Hills." He said lightly trying to play off how much he wanted to stay. They had just met, but she felt like a real friend, something he had never had. It probably didn't help that he was s real son of a bitch.

Taking a chance he placed his hand gently on her lower back to guide her out through the doorway. The touch was innocent, but unlike any member of Scott's pack she didn't flinch or turn away from him. She knew his sins, knew his wrongs and the few rights, but she didn't fear him or blame him.

As they walked to the truck, Lessa put her hand on the truck's bed and swayed on her feet lightly. Theo gripped her left arm to steady her, "You alright?" He asked roughly, concern in his voice. She didn't smell right, he scented something that smelled like rotting flesh.

Lessa met his eyes for a split second before she turned and threw up the breakfast she had just eaten. Theo pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You're not okay." Theo said seriously once she had stopped puking.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But there's nothing to do right now. Let's go sign the paperwork and we can figure out the rest later."

Theo nodded and helped her into the passenger side of the cab.

"Hang on a second." Theo said dashing back into the diner. He emerged a few seconds later with a small cup and some napkins, "Here."

He handed the cup and napkins to her gently. Lessa used the napkins to wipe her mouth and took a small sip of the liquid in the cup.

She sighed, "Ginger ale." She breathed.

Theo nodded and pulled the truck out of the parking lot. He needed to figure out what was wrong with her and fast.

* * *

Lessa turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. The house was a simple cottage with two bedrooms downstairs and two upstairs with one bathroom upstairs and two downstairs. The living room was on the back of the house that looked out into the same forest that had plagued Beacon Hills with all sorts of creatures. The Nemeton itself was only about a mile away.

Lessa looked around the kitchen. Simple countertops, a stove, double oven but her favorite feature, an industrial size fridge was wedged into the small kitchen. It was a good thing to have if you lived around werewolves.

Theo stood behind her holding groceries and two pairs of linen for the beds. Lessa had purchased the house furnished. The owners had been willing to get rid of every piece of furniture just to sell the house. No one wanted to live this close to the creepy forest where things other than animals roamed at night.

Lessa turned and a small smile was on her face. Theo stood calmly and watched her run her fingers along the kitchen counter. She was delighted to purchase the decrepit old house.

Theo sniffed lightly from the amount of dust in the air. No one had lived in this house for a while. On the one hand, they were probably going to develop lung issues from the amount of dust in the air. On the other hand though, the lack of human occupants meant the scent memories weren't as strong as other houses.

"You like this place?" Theo asked as she tinkered with the fridge.

"It's the first home I've ever had." She said simply as if it was a normal thing to say.

The simple statement hit Theo like a Mac truck in the chest. His breath stuttered for a moment as he watched her wonder at the old fixtures on the kitchen. Turning the lights off and on like a kid in a candy store.

"Your family has to have had houses." Theo said.

She nodded solemnly, "They have more apartments, more houses and warehouse properties than you can imagine. But a home? No." She shook her head in certainty, "A home is where family is. The only family I've had is my siblings, and something was always a little off with them. They loved me, but also hated me for killing our mother." She said as her fingers traced a imprint in the concrete counter tops.

"You killed your mom?" Theo asked placing the groceries on the table.

Lessa nodded, "She died giving birth to me. How did you think I got my blue eyes?" She traced a knot in the old wooden table.

Theo shrugged, "I figured you'd killed someone. But what happened to your mom wasn't your fault." Theo argued.

"One opinion." She countered and walked into the living room as Theo began to stock the fridge. It shouldn't have mattered to him, but it did. Having a house, a home to come to and someone to talk to mattered.

Once he finished he followed her down the hall towards the bedroom on the right, "This is gonna be your room." Theo decreed as he unpacked a clean bed spread and sheets.

"Why? It's the bigger room. You should take it. You're bigger than me and need more room." Lessa said as she helped him unpack the sheets and strip the older wooden bed.

Theo shook his head, "This room is more secure. It's farther away from the entryways into the house. I'll take that room. It faces the front so I can see any threat coming. That's what I'm here for." Theo said matter of factly.

Lessa came around the edge of the bed. She forced her way into Theo's person space. Theo froze as she placed a gloved hand on his cheek. Gently she cupped one side of his face, "I didn't choose you solely for your ability to protect me." Her voice was filled with some kind of emotion Theo couldn't understand.

"That's what I am. A killer, I destroy things. That's what you need me for." Theo said his body slightly trembling, not from her using his power, just the closeness of her made him nervous. But he couldn't tell if that was fear of her power or fear of her getting close to him.

Taking her other gloved hand she cupped the other side of his face. Theo stopped breathing entirely, "I know what you have done. I saw every crime, every shameful thing you did, every betrayal. Do you think if all you were was a killer that I would've left with you? Bled for you?"

She held his face tighter, her gaze never leaving his, "You are more than a killer. I felt your regret, your pain. You hated the world you were born to, the role you were forced into. The Dread Doctors burned away most of the humanity in that small boy. They stripped you away until you were the weapon they needed. But you still yearned to be loved. You still want nothing more than to be accepted." Lessa took one hand from his face and placed it over his heart, "I chose that Theo."

Theo couldn't breathe. She had seen into him deeper than anyone ever dared. Without thinking about the consequences he pulled her into his arms. He held her silently, without words. Afraid if he spoke he would break the spell. That's she wouldn't be real.

Lessa broke the embrace and patted his arm lightly, "You finish up here, I'll start on the other bedroom."

Theo nodded and continued to strip the old bed sheets off the bed.

Looking back at her as she walked out of the room, Theo sighed. _I'm so fucked._ He thought.

* * *

Chapter two...what do you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessa looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been able to keep much down since using her power on Theo three days ago. It hadn't escaped her notice at how Theo watched her. His eyes may have been part coyote and part wolf but they were as sharp as a hawk.

His wounds were completely healed and he was moving better. It wouldn't take long. She could feel the tension in the air, her family was hunting her. She was the prey this time.

Looking down she examined the black lines on her arms. Even without using her power they had continued to crawl up her forearms. She had hidden them from Theo with long sleeved sweaters, but she wouldn't be able to hide them forever.

 _They were giving me some kind of drug. That's the only explanation for this quick decline._ Lessa thought. Her family must've been giving her either some kind of drug or supplement to counteract the poison of her power. Now it was running unchecked and killing her piece by piece.

A knock on the door had her smiling, "Less, you okay in there?" Theo asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She said cheerfully. 'Less' had been the name Theo had taken to calling her instead of Lessa. Her full name was Alessandra, but no one had ever called her that but her father. She hated it and didn't like Lessa much better. But 'Less' felt familiar, it felt like home.

 _I feel like that all the time around him._ She thought with a smile. Biting her lip she rubbed her chest lightly. Everything about Theo made her feel safe, the warmth in her chest spread outwards until his blue eyes were all she could see in front of her. Blue eyes sparked with mischief or clouded with concern, it didn't matter as long as he looked at her.

Less opened the door to Theo in a towel looking at her. He was standing slightly to the side, his body and hair still wet from the shower he had obviously not finished, "I'm fine Theo." She reassured him with holding her opinion on the amount of conditioner he still had plastered in his hair with a smile.

"Got it, just wanted to make sure. I also need your toothpaste, mine ran out." He reached past her and grabbed the small tube on the counter. Lessa tried not to move as his body brushed past her. He was so casual about nudity, and casually touching her.

She had been raised in what amounted to a cult, every social convention different from what Theo represented. Nothing about touch was casual in her life. Her entire family was extremely careful not to touch her, but Theo didn't have the apprehension. His physicality was one thing she couldn't deny she loved. She only hoped it stayed this way.

"Thanks," He said nonchalantly and headed back to his bathroom to finish getting ready for the morning.

Lessa knew she had to tell him her power was worsening, but she didn't want to ruin this routine they had developed. Waiting for her family to come out of hiding, hanging out together, it made her feel normal. Theo had introduced her to B horror movies, something she enjoyed immensely. While his movie habits entertained her, she felt the need to share too. Lessa was a cerebral creature, she had been forced to be that way by being cut off from the outside world as a child. Her father's way of protecting her, really he felt he was the protecting the world from her. Or her curse more specifically.

She had introduced Theo to Pablo Neruda and Edgar Allen Poe. Theo was fond of "Annabelle Lee" by Poe the most. The Raven was too accurate and creepy for him as he had seen some of things that Poe talked about in it. The madness creeping in was easy to see in Beacon Hills.

They had mostly stayed away from Scott's pack and the public. Lessa knew that something was brewing, but she didn't have an easy answer as to what.

Lessa looked at her hands as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't tell if the trembling was from the constant pain or the low blood sugar. Her body felt a if it is was giant bruise, sensitive and beaten to a pulp, her nerves misfiring and causing pain with each breath, but if she told Theo he might do something stupid. She didn't want that to happen.

Theo came sauntering around from the living room in a fresh pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt and black hoodie.

"I'm thinking I need to get a job." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Up to you. I would advise avoiding the public right now, but it's your call." Lessa said tightly and sipped her coffee.

"What are you planning to do today?" Theo asked siting down at the table and yawning.

"Maybe visit the Nemeton, see what happens." She said and sat across from him.

Theo stretched out his hand and reached for her lightly, "Are you okay?" His finger brushed her hand lightly and black rivulets undulated beneath his skin from the very light touch.

Theo hissed and looked at her, "What? Did I hurt you?" Lessa asked. Theo had asked her to stop wearing the gloves once they moved in. Since her family had only decreed she wear them as an extra precaution and he knew she was in complete control of her power, he didn't fear her accidentally using it on him.

She looked at his and saw the black rivulets of her pain transferring to him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cupped the hot mug of coffee to her hands.

Theo looked at her, anger, confusion and surprise blazing in those blue depths, "You're in pain. Real pain. I felt it."

Lessa shrugged, "Not really, just an all over ache."

"Why didn't you say anything? I can take your pain." Theo explained, a peaceful breakfast forgotten.

"No, you can't. The pain doesn't stop, it won't stop." Theo looked at her. The dark circles under her eyes, the slight trembling, how could he have missed those for three days? _Because you were so enamored with this new life, you've turned into a careless shithead._ He thought with disgust.

"Why won't it stop?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"Because she's not getting wolfsbane." A voice said from the kitchen doorway. Theo looked up at a pissed off Chris Argent.

"How did you-" Theo started.

Chris pointed to Theo, "You left your family for him? Really? Him?" Theo pushed the chair back away from the table as he stood in anger. He really wanted to punch something and Chris Argent made an excellent target. He knew the older man was made of tough mettle. He could take punishment better than most betas.

Chris pulled a 45 from his hip and pointed it at Theo's chest, "Don't tempt me."

Theo smiled, "I think even with that, I could take you."

Lessa sighed, "Put it away Chris." She ordered.

Chris glanced at Theo once more and holstered his weapon, "Do you what this guy is capable of?" Chris asked pointing at Theo with revulsion.

Lessa held up her hands, "I know what he's done. You can't lie to these."

Chris sat down completely ignoring Theo, who was still stewing for a fight and standing up on high alert. Chris took one of Lessa's hands in his own and looks at the streaks, "It's getting worse." He observed.

Lessa nodded biting her lip, "I knew my father was putting something into my food, but I never knew what. I figured it was counteracting my power."

Theo sat down and kept his eyes on Chris while he addressed Lessa, "Wolfsbane? Wolfsbane stops what's happening to her?" Theo asked.

Chris nodded, "I've been providing it to them for years. It's a rare type. Has to be steeped for two months before it can introduced into the diet. It's potent, but for you, it stops the progression of whatever this is." Chris traced one particularly deep black grove along her hand.

"Two months?" Lessa asked, despair clouding her voice.

"At the very least, you might be able to get away with steeping it for one month, but two is better. Why?" Chris asked placing her hand back not the table.

Less pushed her sleeves up to show how far the black marks had progressed. Theo sucked in a breath as how fast it was trekking up towards her heart. The streaks were already covering her forearms, "You don't have a month." Theo breathed.

Lessa covered her arms again and shook her head, "I don't have a week."

"Come on, I'm taking you back to Jesse." Chris said and stood.

"I'm not going back to him. I choose how to live my life. Father can use someone else for schemes." Lessa was determined and planted her hands on the table.

"Normally, I'm all for a little healthy teenage rebellion. But you are dying, this isn't up for discussion." Chris didn't budge a inch, but Lessa didn't either.

Turning her eyes, she made sure both men saw her fury boiling beneath her soft words, "No offense Chris, but I've done cowering and my father is way more intimidating. You loved your daughter more than life. My father only loves himself and his own power. I would rather die than go back to him." Her voice never wavered. She had made her decision and she would die to keep her promise to herself.

Chris looked at Theo, "Do you care about her?"

Theo looked at Lessa and then at Chris and nodded wordlessly.

"Then, convince her to return to her family. They have the wolfsbane cure. Here." Chris had been carrying a bag on his shoulders. He put it on the table.

"I won't try to change your mind. Allison was your friend, she once told me she'd never met a more stubborn person. Once you make a decision, you stick to it. You may be able to steep some in time to help. There are three plants and two mason jars of seeds," Chris turned to face Theo, "Don't let her die just to be stubborn."

Chris nodded and left the same way he came. Lessa opened the bag and pulled out the plants and the seeds, "I won't be able to steep any in time."

"Your family would have some to use." Theo said.

Lessa shook her head, "I won't go back to them. They see me as a traitor anyways. Returning would be worse now."

Lessa pulled a book from her backpack and started to walk into the living room with it. It was an ancient tome in some language Theo couldn't read. He caught her arm gently and flinched slightly when her pain automatically transferred to him, but he didn't let go, "I can't watch you d-die." His voice cracking.

Lessa gripped his hand where it held her, "I have no plans to die anytime soon. I've got some reading to do."

Curling her legs under she got comfortable on the couch and opened the book while sipping her coffee.

* * *

Theo watched as she read whatever book she had brought with her. He shook his head, it shouldn't matter what he wanted. It was her life, he had to respect her choices. But he was telling the truth earlier, he couldn't watch her die.

Ripping off two yellow leaves from one of the plants he poured some cold water over them in a mug. He would try to do anything he could for her. Chris' echoed in his head like song, _"….convince her to return to her family…..cure….don't let her die just to be stubborn."_

Maybe he wouldn't have to convince her, but he could try to convince her family. And if they wouldn't give him what he needed to save her, he'd kill them all.

"Going out, be back in a couple of hours." Theo said and grabbed the keys to his truck on the way out.

* * *

Theo stood in the middle of the supermarket and just waited. If Lessa was right, her family was already watching their every move.

"I'm right here." He said to no one in particular.

"Stealthy," A familiar voice said to the right of him. Mercedes was dressed from head to toe in black leather. It creaked slightly when she walked, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"She's dying." Theo said as he pretended to be interested in bagged salad. Both of them pretending to be interested grocery shoppers.

"Doesn't matter. She made her choice." Mercedes said tightly while thumbing through shaved deli meats.

"It does matter, she's your sister." Theo said gritting his teeth, "I know what it's like to watch your sister die. Trust me, you don't want to have that on your conscience."

"I don't have access to the poultice. My father is the only one who can get it." Mercedes said, her gaze focusing on Theo. "You actually care about her, don't you wolf?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" He countered.

Mercedes shrugged, "My father will never allow me or Damon close to the cure. He knows we would try everything to save her. We always have." Mercedes said, her voice haunted by the past.

"Some saviors." Theo spat with distaste and left the grocery store. Not bothering to stop until he reached his truck. Climbing in the truck he swore as Damon climbed into the passenger seat side. "This where you carjack me again and kill me on some backwoods road?"

"She wouldn't have used her powers if she didn't truly want to save you. My little sister wants to save everyone. She doesn't understand that some things aren't worth the effort." Damon said as he sat calmly, his eyes hidden behind wrap around sunglasses. The gun he had clearly pointed at Theo's gut was cocked and read to tear into his stomach.

"Why are you two here then? Telling me how you can't help save her? What good are you?" Theo's angers filled the small space of the truck cab.

"There might be another cure, more temporary and less effective, but it might work." Damon said pulling out a piece of paper. It was written in the same language as the book Lessa was reading at the house.

"What's this?" Theo asked looking a the ancient script.

"It's a page from one of our ancestor's journals. In it, he speaks of a human omega. Something similar to my sister. The human omega was pregnant, and was afraid to lose her baby during the birth due to her power. It was intensified by the moon, similar to a werewolf's power. On that piece of paper is a recipe. A tonic the woman took during the full moon. It only lasted a few months, but the tonic was effective at surprising her powers. This tonic might help Alessandra survive until you can steep more wolfsbane." Damon explained all the while never moving his gaze towards Theo.

"Ingredients?" Theo asked, not being able to read ancient hunter.

"A banshee's tears, a hellhound's fire, and the blood of an alpha." Damon said without pausing.

"Well, that'll all be easy to get." Theo said sardonically.

"Aren't you fortunate? You live in Beacon Hills. All those creatures reside here. Don't they?" Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly best friends with me at the moment." Theo said folding the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Know this chimera, my sister dies, you die." Damon said and exited the vehicle as quickly as he had come.

"Damn it." Theo cursed and started his truck. He had some work to do.

* * *

Lessa flipped to the next page. Her ancestors had been aware of the Nemeton and what it was capable of. They hadn't wished to disturb a relic of such power so they had observed, but never interfered.

She needed to interfere and utilize it to save her. As she scanned the page a section caught her attention, "Among the ruins, lies the hope of salvation. Death is the only way through. The old one can return life for the sacrifice." She read aloud. The scripts from this book were not only hard to read, but frustratingly vague.

One way to interpret the passage was that if someone gave their lives to the Nemeton, the Nemeton would be born anew. Which was true, it had happened.

Grunting in annoyance she closed the book and looked outside. Time to meet the actual demon and stop reading about it. Slipping on some sneakers she headed into the backyard. It eventually became nothing more than dark forest. Somehow, even though she had never been there before, she knew where the Nemeton resided.

The giant stump stood before her silent. The entire forest holding its breath as she approached the magic filled being. Touching the rings she felt the warmth and magic fill her senses. The Nemeton was as alive as she was. The death of the chimeras and sacrifices had brought it back to life almost completely. Sitting with her back against its roots she sank to the ground and watched as the roots shuddered against her.

One root came alive and wrapped around her wrist. She tried not to struggle as the hard wood pierced the skin at her forearm and entered her bloodstream.

Her eyes began to feel warm and she closed them as she willed the line of communication open. The Nemeton didn't speak in any language, more like feelings than true words.

The Nemeton was sad and hungry, no one had come to feed it since the Hellhound had stopped coming. It wanted food, it wanted sacrifice. Lessa sent the revulsion of that idea through the root. The Nemeton was puzzled. Sacrifice was not disgusting, it was necessary, a necessary duty. Lessa refused to give in and kept sending messages of revulsion. The Nemeton eventually relented and sent a questioning feeling. Lessa returned the inquiry with a picture of a rotting corpse in the shape of her form. The Nemeton showed many pictures of rotting corpses of squirrels, rabbits, even wolves. She got the idea, that it's the circle of life. Everything died and came back as something else. The dead animal corpses fed the ground so more trees begin. Everything returned as something different.

Lessa understood, nothing could be done, at least not by the Nemeton to stop what was happening. But her death could be used to fuel the Nemeton. The Nemeton liked this idea and sent her pictures of the chimera it had fed power into. Those chimera had lived because of the Nemeton and because of Theo.

The thought of Theo holding her tight in an embrace made her heart ache. The Nemeton sent a picture of Theo as a werewolf into her mind. Strong and roaring. She smiled, yes, that was Theo too. And the only thing Theo wished for was to be an alpha, but he was unable to achieve that. His pack fracturing and him being sent to hell hadn't helped matters. She nodded, she knew this. The Nemeton sent a new picture, of Theo with red eyes roaring at a large pack. He would be a good leader, protective of the weak, leader of a pack. The Nemeton sent a happy feeling. If a sacrifice was made, Theo's wish was possible.

Lessa nodded accepting the message. Her sacrifice could give Theo a pack. The Nemeton withdrew it's root and Lessa stood. It was one possibility, and maybe a good way not to waste the time she had left.

Walking back to the house she contemplated the conversation she had just had with an ancient tree.

* * *

Theo stood outside the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station. Stiles, Lydia and Jordan Parrish were inside the doorway. Talking about something trivial and laughing at Stiles and something he said.

Theo sucked up his pride and took the steps up to the door, "Who invited homicidal and demented to the picnic?" Stiles asked while maneuvering Lydia to stand behind him.

"What are you doing here, Theo?" Parrish asked as he unlocked his holster so he could grab his gun quickly.

"I need to ask a favor of you and you." Theo pointed to Lydia and Parrish.

"Awwww, I'm not included?" Stiles joked, but didn't laugh.

"I need your tears and your fire." Theo pointed at Lydia first and then Parrish.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked from behind Stiles.

"To help someone I care about I need some of your tears, Lydia. And some of your fire, Parrish? Are you going to give them to me willingly or do I have beat them out of you?" Theo said his voice edging on a growl.

"There he is, that's the Theo we all know!" Stiles jumped up and down as Parrish drew his weapon.

"Wait! Stop it!" Lydia shouted. "What do you mean someone you care about?" She asked.

"None of your business, are you going to give me what I need?" Theo asked, murder in his voice.

"Hell no." Stiles said and made a shooing motion.

Theo cracked his neck and let his golden eyes shine through, "If I beat you to death, will Lydia shed any tears?" Theo turned to Stiles and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Stiles batted at the hand as Theo jerked him forward a few inches, "Whoa man, you going to do something about this?" Stiles asked Parrish.

"Release him, now." Parrish warned brandishing his weapon.

"Feeling angry deputy? How about a little fire?" Theo taunted.

Lydia screamed and threw Theo against the nearest cruiser, "Really? You all are idiots." Lydia said once she was through screaming.

Wiping her eye from allergies she handed the dirty hanky to Theo. She patted Parrish on the chest, "Flame up already."

Parrish looked at her like she was crazy, "No, this is a new uniform." Parrish growled.

"He asked. Don't you two get it. Theo doesn't ask for anything and he asked." Lydia explained as Theo pulled himself up back to standing position.

"I say please and hold the door for you and you don't act this surprised." Stiles interjected.

"You're not a raving sociopath. He is, this is progress. Turn on your fire." Lydia said to Parrish.

Parrish growled "No" again, but his eyes glowed with flame. Lydia put held up a piece of paper to Parrish's eyes and the flame ate up the paper and turned it to small pile of ash. Reaching down, Lydia scooped some of the ash up and put it inside the hanky that was still unfolded in Theo's hand.

"There. Banshee tears and Hellhound fire. You can go now." Theo nodded and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles asked.

"A woman used common sense rather than letting three men kill each other. You were saying about the FBI?" Lydia continued.

* * *

Theo put the handkerchief and ashes in a drawer in his bedroom. Now all he needed was an alpha's blood and he only knew one alpha. Scott wasn't going to give him any of his blood.

"Feel like dinner?" Lessa said from the bedroom doorway.

"Yeah sure." Theo said and closed the dresser drawer where the items he had collected lay. He didn't want Lessa to know about it until he could promise her he'd done everything to save her.

Theo followed Lessa into the kitchen. Two plates, napkins and utensils lay on the knotty old kitchen table.

Lessa motioned for Theo to sit. He did, in his usual spot facing the kitchen door. He never liked having his back to the exits. Lessa placed her hand on his shoulder gently, "I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I made spaghetti. I figured everybody likes pasta." She went to fix their plates and Theo watched her wander about the kitchen. Pulling out salad, bread, and fixing the heaping plates of pasta with red sauce and meat balls.

 _This is it._ Theo thought. _This is what it feels like to have a family, someone you care about who cares if you show up to dinner._ The feeling caught him off guard. Lessa sat the healping plate of food in front of him. Theo caught her wrist gently. Her hand was almost completely black from the disease or poison whatever it was called. The veins too numerous to count. The pain immediately began to travel under his skin in rivulets.

"You're hurting." Theo said numbly. Not feeling his own pain and longing, but hers. Hers was all that mattered.

Lessa crouched down and met his eyes, "Its not so bad. Really, I've dealt with worse." She said and patted his head where it gripped her wrist lightly.

"I don't like you being used to pain. I'm going to find a cure. I promise you that." Theo said meeting her eyes.

Lessa took her hand from Theo's grip gently and touched the side of his face, "These last few days have been the best in my life. If I've only got a few more, I'm happy to spend them here with you, but promise me something, please."

Theo nodded wordlessly, "Theo, promise me that if something should happen to me, you won't give up. You need a pack, whether it's under your leadership or someone else's. No one should be alone." Theo felt himself shatter under her kind gaze.

He didn't want another pack, he didn't want anyone else but her. This is what it must've felt like to truly love someone. The Dread Doctors had taught him everything about killing, but nothing about dealing with emotions. He wasn't supposed to have them, he was supposed to be a machine, a weapon with the sole purpose of serving them. _Now I serve her. She's my pack._

Theo made the promise, but made one secretly to himself as she sat down at began to move food around her plate. Her gaze off in the distance, focused on something in the forest. _I promise I won't fail you._

* * *

Theo stood outside Scott's house the next morning. The early morning sun was just starting to shine and felt good on his t-shirt clad back as he knocked on the door.

Scott's mother opened the door in her scrubs, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi, Ms. McCall. Is Scott home?" Theo asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Why? You going to try to kill him again?" She asked hand on her hip.

"Hey! I helped bring you back from The Hunt. I helped save Beacon Hills. I'm a reformed man!" Theo said hand over his heart.

"Reformed my ass, traipsed through hell and gratefully returned more like it." Melissa McCall said and held the door open. "Sit there. And if you move more than an inch, I'll shoot you. I've could use the target practice." She said and began to fix her morning coffee.

"Yes man." Theo smiled he couldn't help it. Melissa McCall was a pain in the ass, but she loved her son. She would walk through fire for him. That was a rarity Theo knew all about all too well.

Scott came down a few minutes later in a simple t-shirt and boxers, sleep tousled hair still missed to the side.

"I must still be dreaming. My mom made Theo coffee." Scott said looking at the idealized scene before him. Theo sipping coffee with his mom.

"He was just sitting there. I gave him coffee so I could keep an eye on him. Try not to break the house too much." She said and kissed her son's forehead as she left for her shift at the hospital.

"What do you want now?" Scott asked. "I still haven't made up my mind about letting Lessa into the pack." Scott said and slumped into the chair across from Theo.

Theo was quiet for a moment, his gaze was on the wall, but his mind was far away. Focused on a woman who was still sleeping in a house a few miles away. The words caught halfway in his throat. He didn't want to say them aloud. "Lessa is dying." He said.

Scott didn't respond for a minute, "I'm sorry." He said somberly.

"Why should you be sorry? You hate me, shouldn't you wish I was alone and miserable?" Theo spat pathetically.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't trust you, I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I wish Lessa any suffering. Or for you that matter. I figure you got enough punishment from the skinwalkers." Theo nodded at his assessment. "Besides, I've seen how you look at her. Whatever is between you two has nothing to do with her power. It's a deep connection whatever it is, and I know what's it's like to lose someone you have that connection with. It's like a part of you dies."

Theo nodded in agreement, afraid to look Scott in the eyes. If he saw sympathy or worse empathy he might lose it right there, "There might be a cure for what is happening to her, but it takes too long to make. Her brother told me about a stop-gap measure that might keep her alive until I can get the cure worked out for her."

Scott nodded, "How can I help?"

"I need some of your blood. More specifically, an alpha's blood." Scott stopped moving for a second.

"The look in your eyes says you wouldn't hesitate to rip my throat out to get it." Scott said tightly.

"Normally, that'd be my go-to route. But, Lessa wouldn't approve. I'm trying to do better, for her…for both of us." Theo said and gripped the end of the table tightly as he leaned his chair back.

Scott nodded and went to get a cup of coffee for himself, "It's not much, but it's progress." Scott said lightly and up the coffee mug on the table in front of Theo. Without warning he unsheathed his claws and sliced open his palm. Letting his blood drain into the glass he waited until it was halfway full.

"Good enough?" Scott asked and pushed the mug towards Theo.

"It'll have to be." Theo said and took the mug and held out his hand to Scott. He didn't care whether the other werewolf accepted it, but he felt the need to make amends.

Scott shook his hand and saw him out.

* * *

Lessa turned over in bed and saw that it was early morning. She sighed and sat up and listened for Theo getting ready. He must've left. Turning on the lamp at her bedside. There was a legal pad note propped against the lamp. 'Had to run an errand. Be back with pancakes later.' Theo's scrawl read.

She smiled. He had noticed her fondness for breakfast foods at all times of the day. She sighed and looked at her outstretched hands. The blackness was to her shoulders. If she was going to do this she had to do it now.

She sat up pulled her knees to her chest, the last thing she wanted to do was leave him.

Last night flashed back to her instantly.

 _Theo began to clean up the dishes as they finished their spaghetti, "I can do that." She protested._

" _You cooked. I can clean." He settled it and began to soap up the dirty pans._

 _She nodded in acquiescence and watched the moon come out from her hiding place. Her light shone into the backyard in a white glow._

" _Does it hurt?" Lessa asked as she watched him wash the dishes._

" _Does what hurt?" He responded while working on a particularly stubborn pot. He wasn't very good at the domestic stuff, but he wanted to give it a try to give Lessa a break._

" _When the moon is out does not transforming hurt?" She asked._

 _Theo shrugged, "Not after you get better at controlling it. Your body feels more charged on full moon nights, but it's like a buzz underneath the skin. You get used to it." He watched as she traced circles with her finger on the table. Her gaze kept going back to the forest._

" _You look like your thinking hard about something." He said continuing to wash the dishes._

 _She shook her head, " Do you miss leading your own pack?" Her question caught him off guard._

 _The truth was he hadn't actually wanted a pack. He had needed to utilize them to help him acquire The Beast's powers. She was his pack now. He would join another pack to gain protection for her, but didn't want one. "Maybe, I was good at leading, it. Might be okay to do it again." He lied to her. The words tasted sour coming from his mouth. But he couldn't let on how much she meant to him. After only three and half days with her he didn't see his life without her in it. And with how sheltered Lessa had been he didn't want to frighten her. She still got nervous even seeing him shirtless, if he told her didn't want to her leave because he was falling for her, well, she might freak a little. He was good at being patient, he could slowly help her come around to the idea of being with him._

 _Lessa nodded at his answer. Confirming some thought she had, "I'm going to bed." She said and stood to head to her bedroom._

 _Theo looked at his watch, "It's only 8:30!" He exclaimed._

 _She smiled and held up her arms full of black veins, "Moving around takes it out of me, lately. I'm always tired."_

 _Theo shook his head, "Yeah, I'm stupid. Sorry. You okay to get to your bedroom?" He asked with concern as she swayed on her feet._

" _I'll be alright." She said tightly and started to walk towards her bedroom, but her legs sagged weakly. Luckily, Theo caught her about the waist._

" _I shouldn't be this weak. I hate being this pathetic in front of you." She whispered as he held her upright taking her weight easily._

" _You took care of me when I was injured. Same difference here." Lessa nodded against his chest. Her forehead resting against his chest lightly._

" _We will take it one step at a time okay?" Theo said and helped her to limp to the bedroom. He could've easily swung her up into his arms and carried her, but he knew it was important that she walk on her own two feet. The wolf in her angry at the lack of independence._

 _She sat on the bed and leaned back against the headrest while Theo turned out the lights._

 _He sat next to her and she felt the bed sag under his weight. Placing his hand on her forehead he checked her for fever._

" _You feel a little warm, but not too hot." He said and took his hand away._

 _The lights were out in the room, but she could see the outline of his profile in the moon's soft light. The light covering of stubble along his jaw. The ropes of muscle that corded around his body drew her eyes like some kind of spell, memorizing her into just looking at him. Maybe it was because she was dying, maybe it was because the lights were out, maybe it was the fact she had wanted to do it since she placed her fingers on his face, she felt courage for the first time in her life._

 _Without worrying about the consequences she grabbed his face and pulled his lips down to hers. Theo tensed in surprise as her lips touched his, her fingers gripped the back of his neck in such ferocity. He was going to pull away before Lessa ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. The boldness of the movement made his gasp and that was all the permission she needed. She was inside him now, in more ways than one. Her tongue coaxed his to dance with hers as her fingers gripped his biceps hard enough to bruise._

 _He couldn't help it, he wanted to pin her to the mattress and show her how pleasing he could be. He didn't want slow, he didn't want careful, he wanted to tear her clothes off and sheathe himself inside her. He knew the impulse was savage, but he didn't care. He wanted to mark her, feel her from the inside. Make her scream his name. The thought of Lessa's deep voice screaming his name made his dick stand straight up, but he reined himself in and kept kissing her._

 _Breaking free to breathe Lessa looked up at him, nothing of the shy girl he had been living with the past three days in that gaze. "Why did you do that?" He asked, afraid of the answer._

 _Lessa took her thumb and ran it along his bottom lip, back and forth until Theo's eyes started to glow bright yellow, "I've wanted to kiss you since I met you, Theo."_

 _Theo sucked her finger into his mouth and the wet suction of his mouth made her writhe involuntarily._

" _I want to do more than kiss." Theo's voice was hoarse and full of dark things._

" _Yes." Lessa said without hesitation._

 _Theo dropped his forehead to hers, "You're too sick for that. But I promise, as soon as you are better we will finish this conversation." He said, a purr in his voice._

 _Theo laid down next to her, on top of the sheets and waited until she fell asleep._

Lessa touched her lips. She couldn't believe she had done that . It was so not like her, it was something her sister would've done, not her. Her bold, beautiful sister would've bedded Theo without hesitation, but not her.

Lessa looked at her arms again and then at the clock. Noon already. She had lost some time thinking about last night. If she didn't do it now, she would be dead by dusk and her death meaningless. She had wanted to be with Theo at least once before she died, but he was right, she was too sickly to even kiss, let alone make love to. No, this was right. The last lips that touched her would be his.

* * *

Chapter 3! What did you guys think? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling on a light pair of jeans Lessa walked through the back door and headed towards The Nemeton. It had to do what it had promised. This way Theo would have the pack he wanted. The pack he deserved.

She sat against the roots once she leaned against the giant stump and let the roots tangle around her legs and her right hand. The roots pierced her flesh and she grimaced as they burrowed deep.

She pulled out the folding razor she kept in her toiletries bag. It had been her grandfather's and it held some sentimentality for her. Her father hadn't cared that she kept it after her grandfather's death. Unfolding the razor she watched as the sun made its journey to the middle of the sky at noon.

Trying not to think about what she was doing, she dragged the razor along both the insides of her forearms vertically. The blood that pulsed out wasn't bright red, it was black. She hoped that The Nemeton accepted her offering. She had a feeling it would. As soon as her tainted blood reached its roots The Nemeton shuddered slightly.

She looked up and heard the rumble of Theo's truck pulling into the driveway. _No! He wasn't supposed to see._ She screamed inside her mind but her body was already to spent to make the words come to life. She couldn't even struggle against the Nemeton's roots which pulled her closer, deeper into its roots system. Hundreds of roots and vines covered her body so only one hand remained uncovered slightly.

She coughed and felt he tree grip her tighter with each breath. Like a boa constrictor it would suffocate her if she didn't exsanguinate. One way or another it would have its meal.

Theo slammed the car door shut and was bursting to get into the house. He was practically cheerful, which was an unusual feeling for him. He had felt charged before a battle, excited to feel alive, even grateful to be breathing, but never cheerful. _Hope. That's what I'm feeling. It's hope_. He thought and smiled wider.

Tonight he would help Lessa take the concoction her brother had come up with, and she would be better long enough to steep the wolfsbane. The wolfsbane would keep her alive for a long time. He would be able to be with her.

He thought of the way her hips had undulated underneath his hands last night when he kissed her and it got him revved up all over again. She was going to be his and he was going to belong to her. _Mates._ The word knocked around his head. He liked the way that sounded. _My mate._

Placing the pancakes on the countertop he looked around. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon. He had gotten delayed after getting the other herbs required for this potion. The list was long and very obscure. Damon had thankfully transcribed the english translation for the names of the herbs.

He had also stopped at the hospital and stolen three hyperemic needles. They weren't easy to purchase and he didn't want to use an infected needle from a drug user. He wouldn't risk Lessa like that. He felt moderately bad about stealing them from the hospital supply closet, but he had to do it. Lessa could barely keep any food down lately, drinking the mixture wasn't an option that he liked. What if she couldn't keep it down?

Taking the hanky and ashes he lit them on fire per the instructions that all the herbs, and ingredients except the alpha blood had to be purified by fire. He then poured Scott's blood into the small cup. Taking each needle, he filled each one just short of a full injection.

Pumping each one to make sure no air bubbles were there he looked around. Lessa should've been back by now. She was too weak to walk very far into the woods and she knew he was coming back with dinner. Maybe she had expected him for lunch and decided to go walking when he didn't show up?

Placing the protective cap over each needle he shoved them into his pocket and headed into the woods. Maybe she was at the Nemeton?

As he walked towards where he knew the Nemeton was, he realized he'd walked farther than he usually did, which was strange.

 _The Nemeton has to want to be found._ A voice said inside his head. Why would the Nemeton not want him to find it? He started to walk faster and push through thicker undergrowth than he remembered being in the forest.

The Nemeton still wasn't allowing itself to appear. _Damnit, appear you stupid tree. Is Lessa with you?_ He thought frantically.

A small sound of branches creaking sounded to his right. It sounded like a rabbit caught in a snare, struggling against the hold of a predator.

"Less!?" Theo shouted into the night. "Less! Where are you?" There it was again, that same sound. A struggling animal. He closed his eyes and focused his ears on the sound. Another sound came into his senses. Thump….Thump…..Thump. Each beat of a heart getting slower and slower, so weak, it barely even registered to his senses. "LESS!" He shouted into the void of the forest. He walked towards the sound of the heart and the struggling noise. Then he smelled it. Blood, putrid blood, rotting blood.

It was how Lessa had smelled outside the diner that first day. Theo looked down and saw the black blood pooling on the ground. Crouching down he touched his hands to the puddle. It was cold, so cold. _No._ His mind refused to believe it.

Theo's eyes became yellow as rage roared through him like a fire. His fangs overhung his lips as he roared against the magic of the forest. The louder his roar got, a shimmering shape came to form in front of him.

His eyes couldn't understand what he was seeing. The Nemeton had some kind of growth on the side of it, bulging out from the side. Then he saw it, a black hand sticking out from under the roots.

"LESS!" He shouted and tore at the roots with his bear hands. Ripping, shredding them, pulling them off of her. The roots fought back, slapping at Theo, trying to stab him, one did pierce him through the thigh, but he didn't stop his onslaught. He cut with his claws, he yanked with all his might until he began to see her body slowly. Roots were sticking into her, buried in her still form. Her eyes were open wide, staring at nothing, blood leaking from her arms in black gushes.

"Less! Less! Come on, I've got you, it's okay. I've got you." He mumbled as he pulled her from the roots of the giant tree. The roots snapped off from her flesh as he pulled her against his chest. Dragging her backwards on his bad leg he pulled her into his lap. He tore at his shirt and wrapped tourniquets around her bleeding arms. Growling in frustration as the blood made tying tourniquets a slippery job.

Tapping her cheek he yelled at her, "Can you hear me? Say something, Less! Answer me! Look at me." Theo commanded, tugging her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him.

But her eyes weren't focused, they were dull and staring at nothing. Theo leaned his ear against her chest and heard the faintest heartbeat, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm going to make it okay. Shhh…I'm going make it okay" He whispered as continued to murmur nothings as he kissed her forehead gently. Taking one syringe out from his pocket he lined it up with her thigh and drove the needle into it. After pushing the plunger down he yanked the needle free and rubbed at the spot on her thigh through her clothing.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Theo mumbled as he rubbed at the spot on her thigh, trying to keep the circulation going. As he rocked her limp body in his arms, trying to keep her warm, but waiting to her heartbeat he pulled at her pain. Trying to suck down as much as possible away from her. There wasn't much left for him to take, she was almost too far gone for him to help her.

Theo held her until he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, but he saw her finger twitch, "Less? Talk to me! Stay with me, please." He begged.

Tears were rolling down onto his cheeks to land on her shirt, but he didn't notice. He saw he way his vision was blurring, but didn't care. He wiped the tears away harshly with the back of his hand.

"Less, it's Theo. Can you hear me?" He asked holding her shoulders gently. She was still breathing, barely. "Less, please say something." His voice broke on the please and he felt something else inside him break.

He looked into the puddle of blood beside them. He saw his face starting back at him and his eyes turned red, "NO! No…no…no..no…" He turned away form his reflection and buried his face in her hair and screamed soundlessly as the sobs overtook him. He couldn't even gasp enough air to breathe.

"I don't want this. I want you….you, Less. I don't give a shit about being an alpha. I lied. I only want you." He spoke to her.

Looking at the Nemeton his rage leapt out in waves, like a living thing to tear at the great stump. Laying her on the ground so gently, Theo ran at the Nemeton and began to pull out it's roots, one by one. "I DON'T WANT A PACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALPHA! I want her!" He shouted in great sobs as he raked away at the large tree. His claws beginning to bleed from fighting against the tree. "Bring her back, please bring her back. Please." Theo collapsed on the Nemeton, tears flowing onto it freely. "Please, Less, don't leave me." He begged on his torn knees.

The Nemeton recognized the sacrifice the creature was making. Theo gasped as he felt power being drained from his body. Like the air was being sucked from his lungs. Glancing back at Lessa he watched her take longer, deeper breaths.

Theo looked into the puddle of her blood and saw his eyes yellow once more. Not red, not the color of power, but the color of friendship, of pack. Scrambling over to her he pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, "Breathe baby, just breathe." He instructed and continued to feed power back into the Nemeton as it gave Lessa her life back.

The wounds are her arms didn't heal, but the black veins slowly began to pull closer back to her wrists. Theo gasped as he felt pain come from her. She had enough life in her to feel pain, horrible pain. He smiled and gladly took all of it.

Picking her up, he cradled her gently as he tried to stand. His leg didn't want to work right, so he dragged it uselessly behind him as he carried her to the truck. Placing her inside the cab he limped around to the drivers side and headed for the hospital.

Melissa McCall looked at the time and sighed. She had already stayed forty minutes past her shift to finish up paperwork. It was time to go home.

She looked up when a patient waiting for treatment made a noise. Th patient was gasping at the horror scene in front of them. Theo was limping through the doors. His face and clothing a ragged mess, but what he cradled in his arms, couldn't be alive.

Melissa didn't recognize the girl, but she did recognize the emotion on Theo's face, anguish. Pure anguish.

"Please help her." He sobbed as he fell to his knees. His own leg bleeding and unable to hold their combined weight.

"Trauma team! I need two gurneys and page Dr. Geyer!" Melissa commanded.

She turned Lessa so she was in the prone position, Theo watched her the whole time, "Please save her." He begged.

Melissa touched his shoulder, "We'll do our very best." She promised, which wasn't a guarantee.

Theo collapsed to the ground face first after Melissa took Lessa from him.

Theo woke up in the hospital bed. The antiseptic smell always made him cringe. He looked around and cringed when he felt his leg protest in pain when he moved. _Why hasn't my healing kicked in?_ He thought as he swung both legs over the side of the bed. Using the IV pole still connected to his arm as something to lean on he peered out into the hall.

Luckily, one person was at the nurse's station plugging away at chart notes, Theo made his way to her desk slowly, "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Lessa Moretti is in?" He asked.

"Moretti?" The nurse confirmed. He nodded, "ICU 4. Room 3." She replied.

"Which way is that?" He asked.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" She asked noticing the IV pole for the first time.

"Never mind, I can find it on my own." Theo said ignoring her protests and turning away from the desk. Rolling his neck, he felt the bones crack in place as his eyes turned yellow. Sniffing the air, he found Lessa's scent easily. Coffee dipped in salted caramel.

Making his way to the elevator he stopped on each floor until he found where her scent was. Second floor. Heading towards her room, he saw three people into the room ahead of him. Ducking behind the corner of the hallway he watched as three large guys in jeans and leather jackets walked into her room.

"Damnit." He growled.

Damon looked down at his little sister. She had a breathing tube inserted into her mouth. Three IV bags hung from a pole next to her bed. She had deep incision scars all along her arms and what he imagined below the sheets of the hospital bed was worse. The room was saturated with the smell of blood.

The most troubling wounds however, were the long wrappings on her arms. He knew of only one thing that made those wounds, a person trying to end their life.

Damon pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, "Leave us." He commanded his two other hunter comrades. Both exited as quickly as they had entered. They stood slightly to the side of the doorway as the door closed.

Damon took Lessa's hand gently, "Lessa, what did you do to yourself?" He asked as the machine that breathed for her, made her chest rise and fall.

His fingers ran along the bandages on her arms and he kissed the back of her palm lightly, "You know better than this. You know the Moretti line is cursed. None of us get into heaven unless all the demons have purged from this earth. Were you just going to wait in purgatory, over some stupid wolf?" He questioned.

"Where is she?" Damon didn't turn as he heard his twin's voice through the door.

"He asked for a moment alone." One of the hunters said to her.

"Move aside, or I'll move you myself." Mercedes growled. The man stepped aside. In seconds, she was by her brother's side.

"What happened?" She asked placing her hands on her twin's shoulders.

"She tried to kill herself. I don't have any answers right now. And I doubt she's going to giving them to us any time soon." Damon explained.

Taking off his sunglasses he looked at his sister. Lessa was gifted with the ability to see into any creature, Mercedes, the ability to seduce any creature. While he had been given the ability to see everything. His eyes were solid black, wide depths with no pupil that unnerved everyone that saw him.

Turning to his twin he looked at her. He didn't see her really, just her energy. His power was based solely in tracking, a kind of truth detecting. He could see everything, the rising of blood pressure, the sweat trickling down someone's spine, even his sister's distress at their sibling's situation had a color of its own in her aura, "This is my fault."

"No, the blame lays with both of us. We let the wolf keep her. We thought she was happier him. He left her to die." Mercedes gripped the dagger in her hand that she hand't been aware she drew from it's sheath.

"I'm going to skin him alive." Mercedes purred as she palmed the dagger between her fingers.

"He's downstairs in a room himself. Whatever happened between them, I don't think it was his fault." Damon argued.

Mercedes scoffed, "Look at her, Damon. Look at our baby sister. Lying here, barely alive, breathing tubes shoved down her throa-."

"Stop it!" Damon's voice cracked the air.

"I'm only telling the truth. This would've never happened to her if she'd been with us. We would've protected her." Mercedes said. Righteous conviction coloring her voice.

Damon sighed, "I read him yesterday. Love, Mercedes. When I spoke of Lessa, all I saw on him was love. No ulterior motives, no deceptions, pure love. He's in love with her. He wouldn't hurt her. He was injured too."

"You always were soft. You think just because he loves her he wouldn't destroy her? Love destroys just as easily as hate. Sometimes even more." Mercedes spat, her mind made up.

"Mercedes, we should wait until Lessa is awake before we do anything. We need to hear her side of the story." Damon said placing his baby sister's hand back on the bed gently.

"Fuck that. I'm killing him. Father has-" Mercedes began.

"Father has what? Is he coming to see her?" Damon asked not bothering to look at his sister. This is where the twins differed. Mercedes had a blind devotion to their father, where as Damon had seen the disdain and hate their father had for Lessa. He saw her only as a tool to be used. Damon had worshiped his father, planned to follow in his footsteps until he had truly seen the way their father treated Lessa.

Damon loved Lessa. She was the light of their lives. Always full of bright hope, she never concerned herself with the darkness their lives always took on. Lessa never had blood on her hands. Damon fought as a hunter to make the world better for his baby sister. But their father looked at her and only saw her conception. The cruel act of her birth that had taken away his wife and their mother. Not the beautiful little girl their mother's sacrifice had given them.

"He said she is fine here. They will take good care of her." Mercedes defended him like always. Damon could never understand how she could loved Lessa so much and was also able to believe in their father.

"He sent you with a directive didn't he?" Damon asked, smoothing the hair away from Lessa's face.

"He said if she doesn't wake up in two days to terminate her." Mercedes said and her hand spasmed on her twin's shoulder.

Damon nodded, "You will have to get through me, Mercy. Understand that."

"Damon, it's father's commandment. He said she wouldn't want to live like that, all hooked up to machines." Mercedes' once strong voice was so weak now.

"He's always looked for a way to kill her. Couldn't do it outright, her power was too useful to the family. But this gives him the perfect excuse. Mercy, you come at her while she is like this, and I'll kill you and anyone who tries. Am I being clear?" He asked after putting his glasses back on.

Mercedes nodded, "Can I still kill the wolf?"

"Give a day or two, for me. Please?" Damon asked politely.

Mercedes sheathed her knife and nodded wordlessly. She would give it two days for Damon.

Damon nodded in agreement and left the room to Mercedes and her thoughts.

Theo watched as Damon exited Lessa's room. Taking both the bodyguards with him. Sneaking around the corner he slipped into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Theo turned around after shutting the door and froze. Mercedes sat in the chair next to the bed staring at her sister.

"I know you're there wolf." Mercedes said so softly Theo barely heard her.

Theo unsheathed his claws and tensed himself for a fight. Mercedes stood and turned to him, her face shut down. Mascara was smudged under her blood shot eyes. She had been crying.

She glanced at his claws being out, "I promised my brother two days, but that was before you decided to show up at my doorstep. What did you to my sister?" She growled, her voice taking on a completely different octave.

Theo felt his fangs crawl up his lips, "How is she?" He asked not bothering to answer her question.

"You don't have the right to ask." Mercedes replied unseating her daggers.

Theo ignored Lessa's older sister and tried to move past her. Before he could get to the bed, Mercedes had a dagger at his throat. Daring him to move forward, the blade would dig into his throat.

"Don't you touch her." Mercedes's voice was so deep it didn't sound human.

Theo's growl began to build in his throat until he saw Lessa's hand twitch, "Move." He said with deadly calm.

Mercedes didn't budge, "I'm going to take her pain. Move now."

Mercedes lowered her knife, but didn't budge. Theo slid by her into the chair and gripped Lessa's hand in both of his. He brought her their combined hands to his forehead and breathed deep. Taking her pain was easy, as long as she had pain she was alive and he wanted to keep her that way.

"You take her pain? Like wolves do for their pack mates?" Mercedes asked genuinely interested.

Theo answered without breaking his concentration to turning to face Mercedes, "She is my pack."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, but didn't interfere. Maybe if the wolf could bring her out of the coma, father wouldn't insist she go through with the termination.

"Thank you for taking her pain. We would if we could." She said and left the room. She left not to leave them, but to get her brother, she had watched the wolf and had a very bad idea of what had saved her sister.

Theo sat holding Lessa's hand, willing her back to life, but the only things he heard was the constant beep of the vital machine and the breathing tube's whoosh whoosh as it breathed for her.

He looked at her arm. The bidding winding up her forearm to tie off at the elbow. The pain must've been incredible, but he couldn't imagine it being it worse than he felt now. Watching her slip away second after second.

"Less, you gotta wake up. You have to. I don't want to be here without you. Wake up. This world is boring without you. If I have to go to hell to find you, I will." He whispered and tried to take more of her pain, but there was barely any to take. Kissing her palm he held it tightly in between both of his hands. Intertwining their fingers he looked at her hands. They were always so soft, and so tiny compared to his. In comparison, his hands were large, and calloused. The wounds from the Nemeton were healing, but very slowly.

Theo looked up when the door opened. Both Mercedes and Damon stood in the door.

"Do you see what I see?" Mercedes asked her brother.

Damon took off his sunglasses and looked at the wolf sitting next to his sister, "Fuck me. I didn't think it was possible." Damon said, his eyes widening as he read both his sister's aura and the wolf's aura.

"What?" Theo asked getting up from the chair.

He walked towards the twins, but stopped when Mercedes uncoiled a dangerous looking whip. Theo didn't continue, but also didn't back away. Damon ran his hand in the air in front of Theo's face.

Theo grimaced after seeing Damon's eyes. They were certainly freaky.

Damon traced something invisible all the way back to the hospital bed.

"You're linked." Damon said harshly.

"What do you mean 'linked'," Theo asked.

"You're souls are twisted and twined together. You are literally breathing for my sister. Not this machine." Damons said and placed his glassed. Damon looked to Theo, but he understood Theo's look of confusion, "You are aware that all beings have a soul?"

Theo nodded, "Sure."

"We are taught that wolves have no soul, obviously that isn't exactly true. Whatever you did together at the Nemeton, it linked both your souls together. Whether it was the Nemeton that did it or something else, I can't say, but I can literally see threads of energy coming from you, and flowing into my sister. You are keeping her soul anchored here."

"Would it go away if I wasn't anchoring her?" Theo asked turning back towards Lessa in fear.

"More than likely. A body can stay alive with machines without the soul being present. She is so weak, that her soul probably would've left long ago, except it's tethered to yours. It can't leave this plane without you. This link is likely permanent." Damon explained.

"Good." Theo said and crossed his arms.

"This means, I can't kill him right?" Mercedes asked placing her whip back on her hip.

"Yes, they're linked. The ironic thing is Lessa is more connected to this aspect of her abilties. If she was at full capacity and you were wounded, her life force would more than likely save you from death as well. It's a two way street. This explains why you are not yet healed and seem as weak as a human. Your body is trying to compensate for her lack of life. She's quite literally sucking you dry trying to stay alive." Damon said looking at Theo with sympathy.

"So? Let her, if she stays alive, I don't care what happens to me." Theo said, though he was getting woozy standing for so long.

Mercedes shoved a chair from behind Theo. His knees gave in in reflex and he fell into the chair, "Unfortunately, I think Lessa will be less than pleased if you die saving her. I hate this Romeo and Juliet crap." Mercedes said to Damon.

Damon shrugged and handed two bags of burgers and fries to Theo, "Build up your calorie intake and you'll feel better. You're burnin fuel for two people. With any luck, Lessa will start to come around soon with you supplying the energy and healing." Theo nodded awkwardly and took the food.

Damon turned to leave, but waited as his sister glared at Mercedes, "Mercy, you coming?

"Eventually, I will get a chance to kill you." Mercedes threaten Theo.

Theo saluted her with a half-eaten burger, "Ditto. Give it your best shot, you crazy Italian bitch!" Theo said and bit into the burger.

Mercedes growled something in Italian as Damon dragged her out of the room.

Theo looked to Lessa and spoke with his mouth full as if she was conscious to hear him, "This is going to be so much. Poking at your sister is the best entertainment." He could swear that he saw Lessa smile slightly in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes crossed her arms in frustration and annoyance at the scene in front of her. The wolf was sleeping in a pathetic excuse for a chair; his front body leaned over the hospital bed. He was laying on his arms in what had to be an uncomfortable position. Lessa's hand was curled under his hands tucked safely between what she knew were dangerous claws when extended. She knew his full legal name, his birthdate and probably more information than Lessa did, but to her he would always be "the wolf".

He slept restlessly by Lessa's side, but she couldn't begrudge the beast. Strangely, she was starting to show a little less disdain towards him. Anyone who could love Lessa like that couldn't be all bad. He shivered in the chair. Mercedes looked to the air conditioning vents blowing full blast in the cold hospital room. Obviously a way to try to tamp down on the bacteria in the room, but uncomfortable to guests none the less. And the wolf was still in thin hospital scrubs with an IV hanging cord still stuck into his arm.

Mercedes took a blanket at the end of Lessa's bed and covered his shoulders. She turned sharply when she heard a "tsk" from the doorway, Damon stood in his sunglasses and jeans and smiled ruefully with his own arms crossed leaning on the door jamb, "I didn't think you were full of such tenderness, Mercy. You surprise me." Her twin whispered.

Mercedes' upper lip curled upwards in a grimace or more like the beginning of a growl, "I am capable of the same amount of tenderness as you. The only difference is I choose more carefully who receives it." Mercedes said and left the wolf to his own devices.

Damon watched as his twin left to perform her own version of patrols around the hospital grounds. Damon looked at the two people in the bed. For two days the wolf named Theo had refused to leave Lessa's side. Watching over her, he never stopped her siblings from seeing her, but he watched with sharp senses as they all hovered over her.

Damon knew full well that Theo was writing down each name in his mind of who visited and who didn't. Damon sighed and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair and took off his sunglasses to look at his sister.

Moving closer to her bedside he touched her cheek slightly and watched her power reach out to comfort him. He had always wondered if she knew her aura did that. It reached out to people she loved to try to comfort them even if she didn't have that ability truly, she still tried. Lessa was slowly coming back to them. Tomorrow they would bring her out of the medically induced coma to see if she could breathe on her own. The chances were good. Damon flicked a glance down at Theo. More than likely they should give their thanks to him for brining her back. The young wolf had been consuming three times his usual calorie count trying to provide energy for her.

Theo stirred slightly and opened his eyes to see Damon standing over him and looking at Lessa without his wraparounds on, "I'll give you some time with her." Theo's voice was full of gravel and tiredness.

Damon placed his hand gently on the wolf's shoulder, "No need. Stay, I just wanted to check on her."

"How is she doing? I trust your report more than the doctors." Theo said and shuddered. He obviously did not like the word 'doctors' or the hospital, but he stayed for Lessa.

Damon nodded in appreciation, "She's doing better. We can only wait and see. And thank you, for being here for her. My family may not appreciate your presence, but I do. And so does she." Damon said indicating Lessa.

Theo shrugged and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter. He didn't ask who had wrapped him up. He could scent Mercedes a mile away on the material, but he said nothing.

"I don't know why she did this for me." Theo said without warning looking at Lessa.

Damon quirked his eyebrows up in surprise, "Did what precisely?"

Theo 's eyes were wide as he looked at Lessa, "I think she tried to take her life for me. To help me become an alpha." Theo's eyes were haunted, afraid, he was replaying what had happened the night he had brought Lessa.

This was the first time he had spoken of it. Damon had convinced Mercedes not to prod the young wolf about it. Every time Mercedes skirted the conversation around the topic the wolf threw off anxiety and fear in waves. Damon had finally had to step in and tell her to back off.

Damon crouched down on his haunches, "Lessa is not the only one with a gift. Will you share the memory with me?" Damon looked at Theo with his midnight eyes and waited for the wolf to give him permission.

Theo nodded, "What do I have to do?"

Damon's smile was sad in response to such a fear filled question, "Nothing, unlike Lessa, I can use my gift to read you without touching you. I only need you to think back to that night and the memory will be easy to see within you." Theo closed his eyes and nodded.

He remembered the way Lessa's body felt cold and limp in his arms. Her jeans were thick with blood and made a wet meaty sound when he dragged her away from the giant tree. Her blood slippery under his fingers. The quiet of the forest around them with Lessa's ragged breathing the only sound roaring in his ears. Theo shuddered in remembrance and Damon patted his hand lightly to bring Theo out of it.

"That is all I needed. Thank you, Theo." Damon said and stood putting his sunglasses back on.

"Did you see it all?" Theo asked.

Damon nodded, "She made this choice. She always was the self-sacrificing type. You couldn't have persuaded her otherwise. She knew what she was doing and she knew the consequences all to well. I'm glad you were there to stop her from making that terrible mistake." Damon patted Theo's shoulder once more and left the room.

Theo turned to look at Lessa. He did the only thing he could. He held her hand and took whatever pain he could. He wanted to see her blue eyes looking back at him. Seeing through him, through all the sarcasm, the bravado to who he was. He wanted her to sit up and run her hand through her short locks carelessly. Kissing her hand he concentrated on the task before him and waited, it was all he could do.

* * *

"They are children. Nothing more." Damon argued with his father. He hated speaking with Matteo Moretti almost more than anything else. He would rather be tortured or hunting than speaking with his father.

"Children? They are beasts. They have murdered innocents." Matteo responded while cleaning his gun without actually paying attention to the task. It was second nature to him.

Damon sighed and slammed his hands down on the table in front of his father, "They are kids. I won't hurt them. And the one Lessa left with is tied to her. If we kill him, she will die." Damon pleaded with his father.

"That is the choice she made. She knew the price of leaving this family." Matteo blew into one of the barrels of a sawed off shotgun and looked at his eldest son. "Damon, you have to harden your heart. They are all demons that must be destroyed. At one time in my life I began to have doubts too. Then I let your mother nurse an injured wolf back to health. She was a healer, it was in her nature. I allowed her to do that and thought perhaps they weren't all monsters and then you remember what that wolf did to her?"

Damon sighed, they had heard that particular story since they were little, "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that all wolves are not evil." Damon stopped after the words left his lips, his father was thinking about the wolf that had raped their mother. His memory was in front of Damon before he could hide it.

 _His mother was nursing a young man back to health. The man was strapped down to the bed tightly, but he was still strong enough to pull at the restraints, but he didn't. The man had brown blonde hair, the same color as Lessa's hair and deep midnight blue eyes. The wolf sat propped against the bed and watched his mother's every move, but not with wariness with reverence._

 _The wolf watched her as if he could drink her up like a glass of water._ The memory made Damon want to throw up, thinking the rapist was enjoying the show, until he saw it from his mother's perspective. _She was smiling at the wolf, she liked the attention, after being abandoned by Matteo so much, the comfort of just speaking to another being intimately was too much for her to resist._

 _She loved her children, but they were young and still in training, so she didn't get to see them that much. She told the wolf about Damon and how she worried for her sensitive son, and her tough young Mercedes and how beautiful she was going to grow to be. And such a hellion even at only five years old. The twins were the one thing she got right in this life._

 _The wolf spoke of how his mate had passed not too long ago, leaving him alone in this world. The quiet was what he hated, not the aloneness._ Damon couldn't breathe. Unless he was reading it wrong, and he rarely did. This wolf wouldn't have dared hurt his mother. The aura around the wolf said love not hate, not eagerness for pain or torture. Not the sadist they had been told as children that this wolf was.

The memory flipped to his father's perspective. _He had the wolf by the throat. The wolf was struggling, but not to full strength of his abilities. Another hunter held Matteo's wife about the arms and hand a gun pressed to her temple._

" _You dare touch this filth?" Matteo screamed at his wife. Damon's mother was sobbing in the other hunter's arms. Screaming to be let go and for Matteo not to hurt Jason._

Jason, the wolf's name. His mother hadn't been raped. She had willingly left his father to be with the wolf.

 _The wolf struggled under Matteo's grip, but his eyes were on Damon's mother, "Don't hurt her." The wolf begged, "Do what you have to me. It was me. I seduced her." He explained._

 _Matteo laughed, "If only. Then I could forgive her, but she holds your child in her womb." Matteo growled._

 _Damon's mother whimpered and began to sob harder as the wolf looked in surprise to her. Matteo smiled cruelly, "I'm going to let her give birth to the wretched thing. Then, I'm going to drown it at birth, like a purebred puppy that came out without the right markings."_

 _The wolf screamed and launched at Matteo. Matteo fired one round and the wolf's head snapped back from the shot. Matteo turned to his wife. His face covered in the blood and brain matter of her lover, "I lied. I'm going to let you give birth, then I'm going to train that little mongrel growing in your belly to hunt it's own kind. I'm going to use it as a perfect weapon. Then when I'm through with it, I'll drown it. You shouldn't expect to meet the little beast. You won't survive past the birth anyways. I promise." Matteo growled._

Damon tried to keep his breathing even. How could they not have known? Their mother didn't die in childbirth, their father had murdered her. Damon couldn't sit there much longer before he reached across and tried to strangle his father.

"I'm going to go check on Lessa." Damon said excusing himself.

"We will come back to this conversation, Damon. I promise." Matteo said and continued to fiddle with his guns. Damon nodded to his father and left the compound. He had to get Lessa and Mercedes away from that man.

* * *

Lessa opened her eyes and saw her brother staring at her. Then she realized her eyes weren't actually open, and Damon was using his gift to talk to her through his mind.

His hands on either of face, he stared down at her, "I know you're in pain, but I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me, sis?" Damon asked. She knew that she should've been dead, and the fact that Damon was talking to her with his power made it something serious, "I don't have time to coddle you, wake up. Now." Damon commanded and sent a jolt of power through her limbs.

Lessa jerked awake and felt her brother holding her head gently.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Theo shouted. Whatever Damon had been doing up to that point wasn't harming Lessa, but what he just did had her back bowing, her eyes shooting open wide. '

"Mercedes, be tender." Damon advised as Mercedes took Theo by the throat and grasped him in a headlock.

Theo fought her grip and she felt his claws dig into her arms and smiled, "Oh puppy." Mercedes taunted and felt her own power surge. Seduction had so many forms, but her favorite was this. Sucking the power from other beings. She drained him to the point of passing out and then dropped him like a sack of potatoes. He hit the floor unconscious and went down with a thud.

Damon looked at his twin, "Really?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Whoops?" She smiled devilishly as Damon tried to calm their sister down.

"Calm down Lessa. Just a second, cough and exhale when I tell you." Lessa nodded with the tube down her throat. "Cough." She did and Damon helped her to remove the tubing. It wasn't done as cleanly as a doctor, but it would do.

Mercedes was at Lessa's side to help her sister sit up when the coughing fit took her over, "That's it, just cough it out."

"Mercedes, you're coming with us." Damon said without discussion.

Mercedes shook her head. Damon stared at his sister in both frustration and disbelief, "You truly want to stay with him, even after what I showed you?"

Mercedes shook her head, "No, I want nothing to do with the old bastard, but you need an inside man if you're going to get them away safely."

Damon shook his head, "No, you can't do that. If he finds out, he won't hesitate to kill you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "He'll never believe I would go with you. It'll give you time to get the wolves safely tucked away, I'll go with you and then return to him, but I won't stay. I promise."

Mercedes looked at Lessa and took her little sister's face between her hands, "You are worth so much more than father has ever let you believe. You are our heart. And make sure to kick that wolf in the balls for me." Mercedes joked and kissed her sister lightly on the forehead. Lessa looked confused at her sister and then turned towards Damon.

"What is going on?" Lessa asked.

Damon threw his sister some jeans and a sweater, "Change and I'll tell you on the way."

"Way to where?" Lessa asked shimming into a pair of jeans.

"Scott McCall's house. I have a feeling they're going to need our expertise. I think father has already implemented a plan. They're going to need us and soon." Damon said pulled Theo over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Luckily, the IV had been removed and Theo was in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

Lessa stopped dressing, "What did you do?"

"Not me, father. Get dressed, we'll figure it out as we go." Lessa nodded and pulled on the sweater. Damon waited holding Theo watching the door until Lessa came around and touched Theo's face.

"Is he alright?" Lessa asked cupping Theo's face between her hands as he lay limp against her brother's back. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, worried over his lack of movement.

Damon rolled his eyes, "He'll survive, but with a bitch of a headache. Ready to go?"

Lessa nodded. Damon whistled and Lessa frowned as she heard Mercedes growl and quite a few thuds.

Mercedes peaked her head inside, "Clear." She whispered.

Lessa looked down as they exited the room. Both guards were unconscious and ziptied to each other with their hands behind their back.

"Uh.." Less stated at the unconscious hunters.

"Later." Mercedes growled and pushed her sister after Damon as she turned and went the opposite way to make sure the other guards wouldn't double back.

* * *

Lessa took in Damon's story and nodded the entire time, "What do you think?"

Lessa was silent for a moment, "About what?" She was running her hands absentmindedly in Theo's hair. Her fingers combing through what were becoming rather long strands.

"About my plan!" Damon nearly shouted as he drove them towards Scott McCall's house.

"I think you're suicidal, both of you. But you're in good company." Lessa said from the backseat as Mercedes sat shotgun. She had rejoined both Damon and Lessa after getting them this car.

Damon had laid Theo in the backseat after Lessa refused for him to be put in the trunk. She had cradled his head gently as he lay unconscious, alive and breathing, but unconscious.

"We're here." Damon said as he put the car in park.

"What did father do to them?" Lessa asked.

"Nothing good." Mercedes said checking her gun and counting the rounds as she pulled back and loaded a round into the chamber. Tucking the gun behind shirt in her jeans she turned to Damon.

"Help me get him out of the back?" Damon asked Mercedes.

Mercedes scoffed and left the car without a word.

"I'll take that as a no," Damon stated and rolled his eyes. Mercedes was only helping for Lessa, but he should be grateful she believed him over their father's lies.

"Theo? Can you hear me?" Lessa asked gently.

Theo stirred slightly and Lessa smiled when he opened his bright eyes and looked at her, "You're awake." Lessa said and smiled.

Theo blinked up at her confused and then smiled, "So are you."

"Theo, I'm—" Her words were cut off as he leaned up and kissed her. Lessa was stunned by the kiss, it was sweet, but had the makings of a deeper kiss. She had to stop her heart from fluttering too much. She could feel Theo smile against her lips as he heard the staccato beat of her heart.

"I love that sound." Theo said and placed his ear against her chest as Lessa tried to catch her breath. She gave into what she had wanted to do and hugged him tightly against her. It was awkward and ridiculous, but Theo wrapped his arms around her lower body and hugged her back.

"I missed you." She breathed against his hair.

She could feel his grin through her clothing as he hugged her back, "Good." He whispered almost too lightly for her to hear.

"Don't do that again." Theo commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Lessa growled and smiled when he chuckled.

"That's my girl." His voice was like a rumble against her skin and she hadn't realized how much she had missed not hearing him. Wherever she had been was cold and dark and not filled with light, it definitely wasn't heaven, heaven would've been warmer.

"You two done?" Mercedes growled from outside the car.

Theo leveled a glare at her, "I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, but that would be cruel and unusual punishment." He retorted and unwound himself from around Lessa.

Lessa had to stifle her giggle at her sister's face. Theo jumped out of the car and offered his hand to help Lessa stand up.

"How you feeling?" He asked quietly as both he and Lessa followed her siblings to the front door.

"I should be asking you that question." Lessa said pulling her sweater sleeves over her hands as a reflex to the chilly night air.

"Eh, her bark is worse than my bite." Theo said keeping his eyes on Mercedes.

"Shut the fuck up. You've never felt my bite, puppy." Mercedes said and knocked on the door politely.

"Stop it both of you." Damon chided and waited for someone to open the door. It was ten at night, even teenagers should be at home, especially wolf teenagers with all the craziness going on in town.

"Pussies." Theo growled and opened the door and walked through. The scene that greeted them was grim.

Malia was laying prone on the kitchen table. Scott was next to her taking as much pain as he could while holding her right arm. Liam was holding her left arm absorbing as much pain as the beta could.

"Why isn't she healing?" Scott growled at Mason and Liam.

"Something is stopping her ability." Liam guessed and tried to take more pain as Malia coughed up black sludge trying to breathe through the muck in her system.

"It's a type of disease. It's always fatal." Lessa said stepping past Theo. "My aunt Mia caused this." She said hopelessly taking Malia's face between her hands. "Shhh, just breathe Malia," Malia's darted around to Scott, but she was took weak to move her head much. She whimpered in fear as LEssa used her power. Lessa coped with the movement and the thrashing were-coyote began to whine lightly, but the thrashing and coughing stopped.

"Your family did this?" Liam growled his eyes turning yellow.

Lessa ignored the threat in his voice, "Yes, my aunt on my mother's side has the exact opposite of my mother's power. Instead of healing she can induce sickness and disease specifically targeted to one supernatural being or a supernatural species." Lessa concentrated on bringing Malia peace and soon Malia gave into the feeling and fell into a deep sleep. "But that's not your biggest problem." Lessa said as she tried to coax Malia's body to activate her healing ability.

"What is?" Scott asked finally letting go of Malia's hand.

"This is probably a communicable disease. I don't know how it's spread, but you've both probably been exposed." Lessa turned to Theo.

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving."

"I don't know if I can cure this and I don't want you to catch it." Lessa argued.

Theo came up behind her and just watched as she tried to help, "I won't touch Malia, but if it's airborne I've already been exposed. I'm not leaving you." The said and gripped her shoulder. Theo fed his power into her and he saw her body release some tension as he took her pain easily.

Lessa nodded when he kissed her cheek lightly, "Thanks."

"If it is Mia's doing," Mercedes said not willing to confirm, "they won't have long."

Damon scanned all the wolves in the room, "Lessa is right you've all been infected."

"Why are you here if your family did this?" Mason asked from the corner where he stood with Cory quietly. He hadn't been able to do anything when Malia collapsed. He and Cory felt as useless as the teenagers they were.

"We are here to help. We didn't do this, our father did." Mercedes snarled. "I need to check in with the son of a bitch, before he gets suspicious." Mercedes snarled.

Scott and Liam erupted at her statement and rocked the room with growls at her announcement, "I'm a double agent you idiots." Mercedes growled back.

"They are stressed. Their packmate is ill. Please be sensitive to their pain." Lessa asked quietly as she continued to try to help Malia. Theo kept his hold on her shoulders, massaging them lightly to keep her focused and relaxed.

Damon motioned for Scott to come to the side for a conversation, "I am willing to let Lessa become part of your pack. But only if you take in Theo, Mercedes and I too." Scott gave him the look he deserved.

"What are you talking about? I can barely keep my own packmates alive. How can I take all you in too?" Scot asked flabbergasted.

"There is an aspect to Lessa's power that you aren't aware of. And Theo is now tied to her, and I believe she is tied to the Nemeton. She might be the safest way of tamping down on the crazy going on in this town."

Scott motioned for him to sit down at the table across from Liam as Mercedes made her call to their father outside on the porch.

"Explain this, all of this." Scott said.

Damon sighed, "When you released the two-face from the wild hunt you didn't understand what you were bringing. This town is turning against you. Not to mention my family is coming for you. My father now sees Lessa as a liability because she is tied to Theo. In his mind she is as guilty as any wolf."

Scott sighed with exhaustion, "Got that much. I'm talking about how you can help and why would you?" Scott said as he held Malia's palm in his own. Worry coloring his features as he half listened to Damon and also listened to her struggle to breathe.

"Theo can you get me these herbs please. I believe I know which sickness my aunt is trying to spread and there's a relatively simple cure." Theo nodded and took the list from Damon and began to gather them from what Damon had brought with them. Apparently, he was the one prepared in family. He kept a backpack of herbs everywhere he went. Even on the run.

After handing the list to Theo to gather, Damon turned back to Scott and pulled off his glasses, he saw Scott try to stifle his reaction. It was a better attempt than most, "Don't be afraid alpha. I mean you and yours no harm. My sister and I need sanctuary with you because one you are a true alpha and that means something to me. As for why, the matter is a personal family issue. " Damon turned to his sister and she nodded in agreement with a tense smile on her face. Her nose began to bleed slightly after Theo left to get the herbs, "Secondly, my sister can heal and give peace among other things. Have you considered why you don't see many wolves with large families?" Scott opened his mouth to rebut, but Damon beat him to the punch, "Excluding The Hales. They were an exception, Talia was a gifted healer as well as leader. It was why her family was so large. Healers are sacred among the wolves for one reason. Childbirth." Damon said with finality.

Scott looked to Liam and the unconscious Malia, "You are still very young for an alpha so the thought probably didn't cross your mind, but children are rare. The dessert wolf conceived, but lost something along the way. Talia helped The Hales give birth as a healer too. Usually when a she-wolf or a human gives birth they either die during the birth or the child does or both. I takes an exceptional healer to stop both. I think the only reason The Desert Wolf survived is that she is a fighter, but she was still severely weakened by the effort."

Scott nodded, "Lessa is a rare type of healer, both mental and physical. She would be able to help the member of your pack have children safely with both humans and wolves. Thirdly, I believe Lessa has accidentally linked herself to The Nemeton. It may be advantageous to us. The only thing more powerful than old tree may be the wild hunt itself. With the help of the hellhound and her power connected to the Nemeton I believe Lessa may be able to help lower the panic igniting this town." Damon said and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

Scott frowned at the smell of the smoke but didn't move, "Light up outside. This is still my mom's house." Scott said. Damon nodded and put the cigarette out.

"Lastly, you need our help to defeat our family and Argent apparently." Theo came walking back in and handed the herbs to Damon. Damon walked around and took out five mugs. He placed each on the table and began sprinkling certain herbs into each cup. Once he was finished he asked Scott to put on some boiling water. Which Scott did while keeping an eye on all the guests in the room.

Theo took a paper towel and wiped under Lessa's nose, but her nose kept bleeding. Liam took a wad of paper towel and stuck into Lessa's nostril and shrugged when Theo growled, "Stop wiping and plug it up. Same thing you do for a broken nose, idiot." Liam said.

Lessa smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Liam." She said and gave Theo the look he deserved, but Theo didn't look abashed at all. Once the water was hot enough Damon poured it over the cups and let the herbs steep for a moment. He then squeezed a lot of honey into each one, "Bottoms up. And sorry for the taste. Hopefully the honey will help." Theo gulped his down with a grimace as did Liam and Scott. Theo handed Lessa her cup and she gulped it down too. She then helped prop Malia up. Scott threw in a couple of ice cubes and they all helped to pour some down Malia's throat and watched to make sure she didn't choke.

"Mia's Black Death is a nasty disease. You need to watch yourselves carefully for more symptoms. That tonic should take care of it, but if you start coughing up black blood or bleeding from the eyes you'll need a second dose." Damon explained.

"Please think about what I've said. We will be at Lessa's if you need to reach us, Alpha." Damon handed Scott a piece of paper with his mobile phone number on it.

Scott took it but looked up as Lessa smoothed Malia's hair away from her face, "Her natural healing has kicked in. I think she's through the worst of it." Lessa said gently and turned to leave.

Scott took her hand gently, "Does that nose bleed thing happen each time you use your power?" He asked looking at he floor. She realized he was ashamed. It must've been hard to depend on others when you were supposed to be an all powerful alpha, but he was just a kid, like the rest of them.

Theo wanted to growl at Scott for touching Lessa without her permission, but he held himself in check. Lessa turned and smiled, "Mostly, but with Theo's help the pain is less and the after effect are short lasting."

Scott hugged her lightly with Theo's growl reverberating next to him, "Thanks for saving Malia."

Lessa nodded and turned to leave and then turned around again to face Scott, "Whatever your decision, Scott, it'll be the right one."

"How can you know that for sure?" Scott asked running both his hands agains this face.

"Because, you are a true alpha, and despite what everyone thinks, you don't get that power from being a leader. You are gifted that ability because you put your pack before your own wants. They are truly your family, and you put them first. That is what it means to be a true alpha." Lessa said and left with Theo by her side.

* * *

Theo unlocked the kitchen door and let Damon and Mercedes into the house. He supposed it was technically Lessa's home, but he saw it as theirs.

Damon and Mercedes took in the dusty old house. They were used to either one extreme or the other. Living in a warehouse until they moved on or living in the lap of luxury. This was different. Both Theo and Lessa had made this place a home.

"I've draw on the Nemeton and put wards around the perimeter. I'll be alerted if anyone comes knocking." Lessa said taking off her jacket.

"Nice job. I can feel them from here." Mercedes applauded her sister's tales with the innate magic and stepped over the threshold.

"I thinkI have leftover spaghetti. Anyone hungry?" Lessa asked heading into the kitchen as Damon dropped off his backpack.

"Escape routes?" Damon asked ignoring his sister's offer.

"Two, one back door into the woods and one trap door into the cellar. Not much is down there, but there is an underground tunnel. The cell was built over it, but I rigged it with an explosive charge for an easy exit. The tunnel is an old sewer tunnel that was shut off. It leads about a mile away." Damon nodded approvingly at his little sisters plan.

Theo ignored both her siblings and helped her heat up the food. He was starving, "Just shut up and eat the food. We can talk over everything in the morning." Theo snapped at both the older siblings.

Damon and Mercedes turned to him. Mercedes snapped her plans together and was about to punch Theo when Damon caught her arm, "He's right. It's been a long night and Less just got out of a coma. We need to be calm and rested for tomorrow." Damon said lightly.

Mercedes nodded, "I'll return to father and be back tomorrow with my gear. If you don't hear from me by noon assume I'm dead or compromised." Damon nodded as she left.

"Damon, would you like some spaghetti?" Damon nodded and sat down at the table as Less brought over a heaping plate of food, a small salad and some garlic bread.

Theo didn't wait to be served and began to dig into his own plate which he had carried to the table. Lessa sat at the head of the table and ate slowly watching the woods.

"What's up? You keep watching the edge of the forest." Theo said his mouth full of food.

"It's trying to talk to me." Lessa said tightly.

"The Nemeton?" Damon asked ripping a piece of bread into pieces.

"Yes. It's not only powerful, but it's lonely. It wanted a friend." Lessa explained.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Tell me you're not feeling sorry for the all powerful tree. It tried to eat you."

"No, it tried to absorb me. Two different things. And no, I don't feel sorry for it. But helping me understand it's motives will allow me to manipulate it to my benefit." Theo approved of her bloodthirstiness and ate another piece of buttery garlic bread.

"Damon, you can stay in the room across from ours." Lessa said drinking some water.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Ours?" Damon turned to Theo with murder in his eyes. "You two are sharing a room?"

"You don't have a problem with me 'bonding' with your sister. But sleeping together bothers you?" Theo asked eating yet another piece of bread.

Lessa didn't envy Theo's need for carbohydrates, but occasionally she wished she could pack it away like all the wolves she had watched over the years. She was always surprised how their bodies were so efficient with massive amounts of calories.

"Yes, you're not married." Damon said sipping his own water.

Theo snorted out spaghetti and tried not to laugh, but ended up cracking up, "Married?"

"We're devout Italian Catholics. Hence the deep religious talk when it comes to demons and wolves etc. You'll marry her." Damon said and rolled another bit of spaghetti onto his fork.

Theo pointed his fork at Lessa, "That is between us, big bro. None of your business."

Damon took off his sunglasses and somehow was able to glare daggers at Theo with no pupils, "It is my business, she is my—"

Less took her brother's right wrist, which was curled into a fist at the moment, "Damon?"

Damon turned to Lessa.

"It's my life, my decision. I'll live how I see fit. Okay?" Lessa said.

Damon looked like he wanted to say something else, but he nodded silently and returned to his food.

Later that night, Damon watched as Lessa turned down her bedroom suite and waited for Theo to come out of the bathroom. Seeing his chance, Damon blocked Theo from existing the bathroom and pushed him back into the small room.

"What?" Theo almost shouted as Damon shoved him onto a toilet.

"I don't have to tell you to use protection?" Damon asked regretting his decision to have this conversation every second it went on.

Theo gave Damon the look he deserved, "Of course not, you dick." Theo replied.

Damon met Theo's eyes, "Listen to me Theo. You're an asshole, but for some reason my sister cares for you. So, I'm going to tell you this one. She may be better for the moment, but we don't know how her condition will be forever. She could live for twenty years or twenty more days. It all depends on you. I get that you love her, even if you can't say it. That's fine, but understand this, if you hurt her in any way, I will geld you and feed you what is between your legs. Do we understand each other?" Damon asked gripping Theo's t-shirt in his hand, about ready to kill the wolf.

Theo patted Damon's hand lightly, "Always wondered what a big brother speech would sound like. Good to know. Mind if I steal a couple of those lines?" Theo asked lightheartedly and stepped around Damon who groaned in frustration and laid his head against the medicine cabinet.

"What does she see in you?" Damon sighed against the foggy mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Lessa sat propped up against the head board reading a book that had Celtic symbols etched into the front cover.

Theo laid next to her. The thin tshirt and briefs were barely able to contain the heat his body emitted. Lessa had to admit it delighted her to be in bed with a literal space heater. Theo had both his hands crossed behind his head, laying casually with his eyes closed, but Lessa could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"How many languages do you know?"Theo asked while keeping his eyes closed.

"Depends." Lessa retorted and flipped a page.

Theo cracked an eye open at her response, "On what?"

"On what you mean by know. I can speak three languages but can read many more." She said and continued to read the book, not once glancing up from the page.

Theo smiled at her teasing and the smirk she was wearing. She was definitely his mate. Taking the book in his left hand he tugged it lightly from her fingers and opened it to a random page.

"Be careful, it's very old." Lessa chided and reached for the ancient tome. Theo held it out of her grip and chuckled as she stretched over his chest trying to reach it. "Give it back, you bully!" She teased.

Theo kept putting it farther away until she was sprawled across his middle trying to reach the book.

"While I appreciate the classics, I'm not really interested in reading." Theo said with playfulness as his voice rumbled against Lessa's skin. The effect was heightened as his chest expanded to inhale and she could feel the way his muscles moved under the thin cotton tshirt.

Theo met her eyes as she looked up at him, her voice was shy, but her eyes matched his in heat, "Got something better in mind?" She spoke with her voice gone a little deeper, baiting him.

Theo sat up lightning fast, his hands around her hips, pulling her easily to sit on his lap.

Lessa gasped at the sensation of his body beneath hers. His thighs corded with hard muscle easily supported her as she looked down into his glowing yellow eyes.

Lessa had to break her gaze as his fingers traveled up under her shirt to lightly graze against the soft skin of her stomach and hips, "You are wearing too much clothing." Theo growled as his lips traced designs on her exposed neck while his fingers continued their journey upwards.

"I could say the same thing about you." Lessa said as her fingers tangled in his long locks. She peeled him away from her skin to drop a long kiss against his lips which had his hands tensing on her hips. The sound that came from his throat was a noise of strangled pleasure, but Lessa covered his mouth with her hand, "Shhh, my brother is in the next room." She chided lightly.

She felt Theo smile against her fingers as he nipped at them lightly, "He can listen if he wants." Theo joked and pulled away from her hand and began to kiss the skin between her shoulder and her neck. He bit the flesh lightly and was delighted in the noise Lessa made in return.

"Theo, wait." Lessa said tightly.

Theo stopped kissing her, but didn't completely stop touching her. He didn't care what she said, nothing she confessed could make her less desirable to him and he didn't think he could ever stop touching her, "What is it?" He asked meeting her gaze.

"I've never—" she started.

Theo interrupted her with his lips covering hers in an unforgiving kiss that bruised her lips but hurt so good as he breathed for them of them. The breath left Lessa from that one kiss.

She looked down at Theo who grinned devilishly, "I figured that out a while ago. It's nothing to worry about, I won't let anything hurt you, Lessa. Even me." He whispered against her skin as his breath left trails of sensation along her chest.

Lessa ignored her instinct to act shy and hooked her fingers in the hem of his tshirt and drew it upwards. Theo helped her by releasing her for moment to help get his shirt over his head. Lessa threw it to the ground and looked at the bounty that lay underneath her.

Theo sat contently rubbing his stubbly chin against her chest. Allowing himself to be lost in her feminine curves as she sighed in pleasure.

"We can go as far as you want. Or we can stay like this." He said quietly and entangled his fingers with hers. "You're mine and I'm yours. We belong to each other." He whispered the promise against her skin reverently. He may have been a complete and total asshole to everyone else, but to her, he was just Theo.

Lessa shimmied her way down along his torso until she laid against him fully. Her head right under his chin. Her hips slightly above his because of the height difference. Theo scooted down so he was laying completely down and sighed contentedly.

He would wait for her to be ready and then he would show her how good it would be to connected forever to a wolf.

Theo turned out the light as Lessa fell asleep against him.

* * *

Damon wrapped the towel around his hips and sat on the toilet trying to make the migraine go away. They usually only came when he either exhausted his power or something bad was coming.

He had a feeling this one was the latter. His instincts and innate power were trying to warn him of a danger he already knew about. His father.

He didn't like that Mercy had stayed to be undercover for them. He also didn't like McCall taking this long to respond to his offer. The plan wouldn't work unless Scott took them into the pack structure. To use her power Lessa would need to draw on more power than just Theo.

He hadn't told Lessa about the one part of the plan that she wasn't going to like, but if it worked it might be worth it.

"Damon, you okay?" Lessa knocked lightly on the bathroom door. Damon looked up, his black eyes swirling with midnight as he heard his sisters voice. More than anything he wanted his sister to survive. If that meant destroying her happiness he was willing to bear her hate in order to guarantee that outcome.

"Be out in a minute." Damon barked out and began to get ready for morning.

* * *

Theo kneeded the dough like Lessa had told him to. He was having trouble not having it stick to his hands.

Lessa came around the corner and smiled at his attempts to knead the biscuit dough. Technically the biscuits didn't need to be kneaded very much, but he had wanted to help her make them.

She stuck her hand into the one of the canisters on the counter and and threw some flour onto his hands and the counter. In order to throw the flour onto his outstretched hands, she had to squeeze between him and the countertop. Theo trapped her between his arms pressing her body against the front of his. Lessa giggled when he leaned down to kiss her with his hands outstretched so he didn't get flour on her, but his upper arms holding her tightly. When he dipped his head down flour cascaded down onto her hair.

Lessa sneezed from the flour dust, "This is a good look for you." Theo joked as he kissed her flour covered nose.

"You too, very domestic." Damon said indicating Theo as he came into the kitchen.

Theo released Lessa after she pushed at him a little to grab a cup of coffee for her brother.

"Lessa, can you give Theo and I a minute?" Damon asked sliding into one of the kitchen chairs. She nodded and handed Theo a cup of coffee for Damon and went into the den and put her earbuds in.

Theo slid into the chair across from Damon sliding the cup of coffee over the aged wood, "She's not eavesdropping. I can hear the music." Theo reported tapping his ear, indicating his wolf's sensitive hearing.

"How much do you love her?" Damon asked holding the cup of coffee in his hands, but not sipping it.

Theo was taken back by question, he knew the answer, but he was surprised by who was asking.

"I'd give my life for hers. If I knew my death wouldn't drag her down too it would make my choice easier." Theo said and sipped the coffee.

"Death is easy. What if you knew you would be forever trapped in a living nightmare until your supernatural body eventually gave up? Could be decades before death came to grant peace. Could you do that? For her?" Damon asked not looking to Lessa.

Theo's eye flicked up to look at her. He could only see her silhouette, but he could scent her from the table. Caramel and coffee and something with a bit of bite to it. Her scent had changed when she was bound to him. A hint of cinnamon was now in her scent.

Theo nodded wordlessly.

Damon shook his head, "I need to hear you say the words."

"I would suffer anything for her. Cut the shit. You already knew my answer my before asking the question." Theo said and leaned back in the chair.

Damon ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the locks a little, "I have a plan. Lessa can send the two face away, but it'll cost something. I have a feeling that since you and Lessa are tied to the Nemeton it will require a sacrifice. Not all sacrifices are in blood. Sometimes other sacrifices are requested." Damon said.

Theo pointed a finger at Damon, "I'll pay it. Not her. I can handle it." Theo said and nodded when Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mercedes knew what she was doing. Had been tried a thousand times how to kill someone, but her hand was faltering. Each time she aimed the gun at her father it began to shake. She watched him speaking to another hunter and still kept trying to aim him, only to have her hand tremble. She wasn't this weak, she knew she was stronger than this. Every time she aimed her glock at his head the memories of him putting her on his shoulders and dancing around in a grassy field outside their home in Italy came hurdling through her mind.

 _He killed your mother! He's going to kill Lessa._ That one thought banged around her skull until she thought of Lessa.

 _A small hand on her teenage thigh. Mercedes looked down to a chubby baby hand on her thigh. Lessa's big baby blue eyes looked at up at her and she smiled goofily. The baby couldn't have been more than two, but she saw Mercedes and smiled. Mercedes hooked her hands under Lessa's small chubby arms and pulled her into her lap._

 _Lessa was so tiny in Mercedes' arms, but the little girl wrapped her chubby arms around Mercedes' neck and held on tight, "Twirl! Cedes! Twirl me." She squeaked as Damon came running from around the corner obviously have just played the twirl game with their little sister. Now playing chase._

Another memory thrust itself onto Mercedes without warning as a memory of their father came upon her.

" _I said do it!" Mateo Moretti commanded from the showdowns. Shoving a ten year old Mercedes in front of a full grown wolf tied to a electrified fence. The wolf said nothing, and he held no grudge against the girl in front of him. Mercedes' wiped at the busted lip her father had just gifted her for hesitating to electrocute the wolf. She pressed the button and watched as the wolf screamed and she wanted to join him. Instead she pulled the gun from the back of her shorts and aimed it at him. A clean shot to the head and the suffering stopped, at least the wolf's suffering._

 _Mercedes tossed the electric panel at her father's feet. Straightening to her full height of six feet, even at twelve, she cocked the glock after the last shot and held it idly at her side, "I decide what I do. I am the hunter I choose to be." She glared daggers at her father and dared him to hit her again._

The memory of Lessa had strengthened her, but memory of the promise to herself gave her the resolve she needed.

She outstretched her arm in preparation to kill her father, her hand no longer shook.

As she raised her gun her father's dark brown eyes met her own, "Hesitation was always your weakness." Mateo Moretti said as he shook his head sadly. Mercedes pulled the trigger but she knew she was too late. Her father's power was speed and brute strength. He sidestepped the bullet easy and waved a hand at her. Two hunters engaged Mercedes in a fight, which she eventually lost, but not without making them regret touching her. You can be as strong as a werewolf, but tasers can still take you down if they hit their mark at least once.

As her legs crumpled underneath her, all Mercedes could think of was Lessa and she how she had failed her baby sister.

* * *

"What do I wear for this?" Lessa asked Theo as she began to pull out clothing choices from her closet.

Theo turned after pulling on a t-shirt to see Lessa standing in her underwear staring at clothing options.

"If you don't put on something, we aren't going to leave this room," Theo teased as he lifted her up onto his hips holding her easily. Lessa squealed and the told him to put her down.

"Not without you paying the toll." He said with complete seriousness. Less leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, Theo smiled into the playful kiss and set her down on her feet.

"Now, I'm serious. What do I need to wear? I've never been on a date before." She confessed with a slight blush.

Theo smiled at her shyness. Trying to sacrifice herself for him, that was easy, but picking out clothes for a date was difficult, "Jeans are always a good choice. Something comfortable. You look good in anything." Theo smiled as she tugged on a familiar pair of worn jeans, but instead of her oversized sweater she pulled on a tight blue and white stripped hoodie and did a flourishing spin for him.

"Perfect." He said and outstretched his hand. "Your carriage awaits my lady." She giggled and took his hand.

Damon poked his head around the open door, "And where do you think you two are going?"

"Dinner and a movie." Theo explained.

"We don't have an answer from Scott, we haven't heard from Mercy and our father and his goons are probably still patrolling the area….and you think a date is a good idea."

Theo opened his mouth to retort, but Lessa patted him on the chest lightly while staring at her brother. She walked up to the taller man and placed her finger on his chest, rather forcefully, "No matter where we go, we will be hunted. Theo will be hunted for being a wolf and I'll be hunted for being with him and a traitor. That will continue for the rest of our lives until the Moretti family is dead or we are. You know that. Let me have some fun and save the seriousness for another time. It's not like we are not familiar with safety precautions. We'll both have our cells with us and Theo has claws, and I have this." Lessa pulled out a small dagger held in a shin sheath.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine, but curfew is still in effect. Back by midnight." He said pointing at Theo.

It was Theo's turn to roll his eyes, but Less leaned up and kissed her big brother on his cheek, "Thank you, Damon." She said quietly and walked outside.

Theo moved to follow her, when Damon caught Theo's upper bicep in his grip, "Anything happens to her, I'll feed you what you're thinking with." Damon's glare focused on Theo's crotch, "Capito?" He asked in Italian.

"Got it, amigo." Theo said and jerked his arm free.

"That's Spanish, you idiot." Damon retorted as Theo walked past him to catch up with Lessa who was already waiting in the truck.

* * *

Less picked the same booth they had sat in when they had eaten breakfast in the diner last time. They could've afforded somewhere a little nicer, but Less said she liked the diner. It reminded her a time that wasn't here anymore.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked. This waitress was younger than the last, and she kept giving Theo rapt attention. Lessa wasn't surprised. She knew that Theo was gorgeous, it had been one of things that first drew her to him. She couldn't imagine God making the devil so enticing. She had been wrong of course, he was as bad as everyone said, but there was good too.

"I'll have three burgers with the works. Cooked medium. Fries and a chocolate milkshake and a coke." Theo said.

The waitress turned to Lessa, "Burger, well done, with everything, fries and a root beer float, please. Thanks." She handed her menu over.

"Well done?" Theo made a disgusted face when he handed his own menu over, completely ignoring the waitress. "That's just nasty…bring her a piece of shoe leather instead. Might have more flavor."

Lessa crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Excuse moi. You world traveller you, everyone in stuck-up ville must love their burger still mooing."

Theo started to laugh, her joke wasn't funny, but it was so bad it was hilarious. Lessa smiled back as she sipped her water that had been brought when they sat down.

"I like this." Theo confessed outstretching his hand. Lessa placed her hand in his palm as he closed his grip softly around her fingers. Lessa turned his hand over and began to trace designs along his digits in fascination. Theo let her and watched as she made up designs and swirls only she could see.

"I do too. It feels almost normal." Lessa said and looked around at the diner. Most people had finished their meal, she looked down at her watch. They were having dinner rather late at 8 pm. But it was a 24 hour diner.

"What movie are we seeing?" She asked.

"I kind of lied. We aren't going to a movie. Somewhere a little more private." Theo explained.

"Where?" She asked in wonder and surprise.

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it though." He whispered and took his hand in hers again. Theo pulled her across the table for a quick kiss before the food was placed in front of them. Theo released her quickly as the waitress sat the food down in from in front of them.

Lessa picked at her food as Theo dug in. He wasn't very sociable with his manners, but at least he wiped his mouth with his napkin while she took delicate bites. It was fun to watch her eat. She had ordered the burger with everything, but she pulled off the onions and cheese and bit into it with small bites. Everything she did, even something as simple as eating, was calculated. It was strange to him, he was good at strategizing, but Lessa was a master. She had taught herself everything about warfare to understand how to get around it. Everything inside her head made him fall even harder.

"Hey, how—" Lessa started and then she gasped, her eyes flipping open wide.

"Less?" Theo asked his mouth full, gulping down what was in his mouth. "Less? What's wrong? Less, answer me!" Theo said through gritted teeth.

Lessa stared ahead, her eyes turning bright blue, swirling with white around them. Theo felt her full of power, but it felt different.

Theo was too busy distracted with Lessa freaking out that he didn't see the hunter until too late. The hunter sat next to him shoving the beretta into his gut under the table.

"Don't move, wolf. I would hate for my friend here to have to hurt Jesse's daughter." The man said as his compatriot slid beside Lessa, placing his arm around her shoulder and scooting her closer him.

Theo was sure he had a knife or gun in his hand trained at Lessa under the table, "Touch her again and I'll kill you." Theo growled, his eyes flaring yellow.

"Now now now….manners. Don't know you know, the knife goes on the right." The hunter said and shoved a knife into Theo's palm all the way through into the table. Theo grunted, but didn't cry out. If he made too much noise and brought too much attention, they'd kill the bystanders for seeing them. "There now, that looks better."

Lessa's eyes shut down and she slumped against the booth, stunned for a moment, "Less?" Theo asked trying not to raise his voice.

Less opened her eyes and they were back to normal. She took in the developing situation around her and her mask fell into place. Theo had never seen such a blank look on her face, "Marco, Thomas." She greeted the hunters casually.

"That was some trip you took. A gift from Mercy perhaps?" Thomas, the hunter beside Theo joked.

"What are you doing to her?" Lessa asked, not flinching when Marco, the hunter next to her, shoved the gun a little more forcefully into her thigh.

"She's getting her dues. She was a naughty little girl. Kind of like you. Shacking up with a wolf. I mean, really? How can you fuck an animal like him?" Thomas jeered as he watched Theo try to calm himself down, but the young wolf was breathing roughly through his nose trying not to growl. Marco twisted the knife in his hand and barked a laugh out as Theo blew out a gasp and tried not to shout.

Theo felt it then, Lessa's power began to wind around the table without her eyes showing the power. She had found a way to hide her power. Hopefully it would work on the hunters, he had never asked if her power worked on normal people.

Marco gaze began to look a little peculiar. As if he was dazed or really high, "Marco?" Thomas asked noticing the difference in body posture as the other hunter slightly loosened up.

"Thomas?" Lessa asked.

"Huh?" Thomas as cocked his head like a puppy who had been pummeled. Trying to clear his head.

"You don't want to hurt me? Right? Doesn't that feel good?" Lessa's voice had taken on a different tone. Theo had felt that power before. It sucked you under, it was unlike any other drug he had ever tried and he had experienced all the highs pharmaceuticals and other illicit drugs could give. It was better than heroine flooding his veins. Lessa pulled out her dagger already dripping with blood.

Thomas was so dazed he stared at the bloody weapon quizzically, "How did you get your knife dirty?" He asked. His voice gone graveling with need. Theo couldn't tell if Lessa's power had given him a sexual high or just pure bliss.

"From Marco? Remember, I stabbed him in the thigh. Severed his femoral artery, poor thing." Lessa said as she climbed over the now dead Marco and scooted him up against the other side of the booth. As he sat right now, Marco looked drunk and was leaning against the wall.

Theo tried not to move. He didn't know how long Lessa could keep this up without her power running out. His answer came as blood came trickling down her nose. She was using too much power, it was draining her quickly. Theo shook his head and made the decision in an instant. He couldn't risk Lessa. Yanking knife from his hand, he buried it into Thomas' throat in an instant.

Thomas reached up and yanked the diner knife from his neck, but he didn't try to stop to stop the bleeding. He was too drunk on Lessa's power. His reaction timing slowed down.

Theo shoved Thomas sideways and climbed over him, "Let's go." Theo took Lessa by the hand and handed her some napkins from the diner for her to wipe her nose with.

Theo started the truck and raced it back to her house. Mercedes had obviously been discovered and whatever Lessa had received from her sister was nothing good.

* * *

"Can you still not sense her?" Damon asked as he paced across from Less and Theo who were sitting at the table. Theo sat across from Lessa, his hand encompassing hers. Giving her power as she reached out to Mercedes.

"She's trying her best, shut the fuck up." Theo snarled as Damon asked the same question again.

Lessa sighed and broke her concentration and watched as her brother continued to pace in panic.

"What can I do to help?" Theo asked.

"Nothing, it's not the power I lack, it's the connection." Lessa turned to Damon. "Damon, I need you to let me in."

Damon stood still staring at Lessa, "All the way in?" He asked, his voice filled with fear.

"You're a twin. Twins have a connection. I might be able to reach her through you." Lessa said.

Damon sighed and squatted on his haunches in front of Lessa. He picked up both her hands and placed her finger tips on each of his temples, "Do it."

Lessa nodded. She also knew what her brother wasn't saying. He was giving her an unbridled look into his head. It was a line none of them crossed between each other. A promise between siblings with supernatural powers. They never went past a certain point when training their gifts against each other. Damon was giving that to her. She would know every dirty secret, every bit of darkness, everything he would've hidden from his baby sister.

Lessa felt Theo hug her from behind. He had placed the chair behind hers and was hugging her from behind. His arms wrapped around her neck, "I'm here." He whispered in her ear. She nodded to let him know she heard him, he would be her anchor and power supply if she needed.

Lessa stepped into her brother's mind and took a breath.

 _Lessa looked around. At first nothing, then something on the horizon. A woman, no a girl. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. She was beautiful. She had long dark red hair that was the color of fire, it was so bright it was almost orange. She was covered in freckles from head to toe, so many that Lessa couldn't even begin to count them._

 _She was stick thin and the sundress she wore, swirled around her. Her summer green eyes pierced her and she felt such a surge of emotion. Lust, darkness, guilt, regret, grief, hatred, anger, rage, and love._

" _Amber" Lessa heard the name of the girl from her brother's mind. She felt the emotions he felt towards this girl as if she had experienced them._

 _She turned to the right and followed a trail of muddy footprints into a rainy forest. It was dark and the forest smelled like shit and muck and water. The forest was cold and wet, but she couldn't stop, she was tracking her. She had to find her, warn her. Tell her to run, run far away._

 _Her foot came down and slipped on something slick. Rubbing her foot as she sat up she saw what she had slipped on. A human arm was covered in mud and laid limp before her. It belonged to a child, no older than ten. Lessa scrambled over the pile of bodies everywhere. Bullets had torn through these people. There must've ten of them strew about. Names fell from her lips, Tamara, Eddie, Carlos, Matthew, Claire, Oliver, Amber. The last name came as a gasp as Lessa pulled the young woman into her lap._

 _She had been shot three times. Twice in the stomach and once in the heart. The girl opened her eyes to look up at Lessa, "Damon." She said as blood fell from her lips. There was no blame in the name, no hate, just love._

" _Amber, I'm so sorry. I tried." Amber shook her head barely and gripped Lessa's hand where it laid against her breast._

" _Not your fault. Love—" Amber began as her eyes closed for the final time._

 _Lessa pulled the girl into her arms and began to cry and rock the body back and forth. She had caused this. She had found the pack at the order of father, an undercover operation. But she hadn't meant to fall in love. The pack had welcomed her in with loving arms, they had enjoyed the way she could read them all so easily. And they had been overjoyed when Amber had taken an interest in her._

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lessa whimpered against the body._

" _Damon." Mateo Moretti said from the side._

 _Lessa turned to her father, "How could you do this? They were all innocent! They had hurt no one!" Lessa screamed._

" _They were wolves. That was their crime. Burn the bodies. Thomas will help you." Mateo turned and left._

 _Thomas, another hunter the same age as Lessa, leaned down to take Amber from her arms. Lessa looked straight up at the other hunter, "Step back. I'll do the clean up." The other hunter looked ready to argue, but Lessa stood up, covered in mud, carrying the body of her lover in one hand and pulled the glock from her thigh holster, "I said step back." The other hunter hesitated for a split second. Lessa shot him twice in the knee cap._

 _Thomas screamed and went down holding his injured leg, Lessa leaned down and said into Thomas' ear, "Next time, I won't have to tell you twice." The other hunter nodded in agreement and cradled his knee._

" _Too bad, we don't heal like they do." Lessa said and swung Amber's body into her arms. As she carried her lover's body she made a promise, she wouldn't let anyone else in. No one, not a sibling, not a lover, nothing, because if she did, she would lose them. If not to her father, then to death._

 _Lessa threw Amber's corpse into the back of the pickup truck and headed back for the other bodies._

Lessa gasped as she came back to the present and Damon sat on the floor indian style now. Tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry, Damon. I got sucked in."

Damon nodded wordlessly and waited as Lessa centered herself, "Think of Mercy. Say her name over and over in your head."

 _Less delved into her brother's mind again this time. This time the setting of the memory was in a school setting._

 _An elementary school, a hunter school. A young girl sat at a desk in a classroom abandoned by every other soul. She sat alone, staring out the window, her head situated on her elbow as she stared at the rest of the class playing at recess._

 _Lessa was taken back how young Mercy was. To her, Mercy was always her big sister. Now she saw a eight year old Mercy staring longingly into what should be a fun event._

 _Mercy, without her strength, without her power. The young Mercy turned to Lessa. Her big blue eyes innocent and full of wonder as she stared at her sister._

" _Damon!" She cheered happily and ran towards her twin. Mercy threw her arms wide open and Less caught her easily in the deep hug._

" _Merciful!" Lessa cried out her sister's special nickname only she called her sister deeper to cheer her up._

 _That name Merciful echoed in Damon's head as Lessa pulled herself from the memory and search for the connection to Mercy. She saw it. Like a giant ball of twine that had been unwound and floating in space. Damon's mind was at the center, a bright white light, surrounding it were other connections. Lessa's twine was bright yellow, their father's twine was grayish brown. Lessa could tell that Amber, his first and only love had been a vibrant red threaded with green, but was now faded and murky looking. Then she saw it. Lime green twine was wound tightly around Damon's heart. Mercy._

 _Lessa followed that thread and opened her eyes._

 _Her face hurt throbbed. Only one of her eyes opened all the way, and there was a metal taste in her mouth. Blood, her mouth was full of blood. Lessa bit down on the bit of leather in her mouth as the hunter in front of her twisted the knife in her gut._

 _Less spit out the leather and smiled, "Is that the best you got, pussy?" Lessa jeered and laughed as the hunter got mad and pulled the knife out and jabbed it in again over and over again. Lessa laughed harder, "Have you put it in yet?" Lessa cackled as the hunter tried to stab her again, only to have another hunter stop him._

" _Well, well well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Lessa jeered as the hunter named Elizabeth stepped forward._

 _Mercy's former lover crouched in front of her. But damn, even if she wasn't on death's door step, she would've still fucked Elizabeth sideways if she wasn't tied up. Blond, brown eyes, legs for days and an ass that belonged a different woman. Somehow even after all the workouts, Elizabeth didn't come out with a pert little bottom, no, she was gifted with beautiful genes that allowed to have a wonderful little bubble but that Less still wanted to sink her teeth into to._

" _Mercy, why are you doing this to yourself?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at her ex-girlfriend across the platform she was tied to._

" _What? Making a difficult situation more fun? No clue, what do you say you start taking turns with T over there. You might have more success. Here to break me, Elizabeth?" Lessa spit a lougie full of blood right at Elizabeth's feet. "Give it your best shot." Lessa said without wheezing, which was a feat as her rib was close to puncturing her lung._

 _Lessa glanced around at her surrounding while her eye still working. She was mildly concerned that the punching earlier had detached the retina of her other eye._

 _The walls were bare, but Lessa recognized this room. It was a cellar on the outskirts of town. Not too far from the warehouse, about five miles south._

Lessa opened her eyes and took her hands away from Damon's head, "I know where they have her."

Lessa gave Damon the address as Theo helped her wipe the blood from her nose. Even with him as an anchor and supplying power, that ordeal had drained her.

* * *

Damon was loading the gear into the pickup truck as Theo to the side of Lessa. Lessa had pulled down her jeans and slightly pulled down her undies so Theo could give her the shot that would help her powers from killing her soon.

Theo gave her the shot then rubbed the spot lightly to help a bruise from forming. Without warning Theo went to his knees and kissed Lessa's ass where he had given her the shot. The movement and the feel of Theo's lips through the cloth of her underwear sent a thrill through her. She gripped the counter tight as his hands gripped her hips as he kissed lightly there again.

"Theo, we can't. Not right now." But it was so hard to say. The only thing Lessa wanted to do was turn around and kiss him. She wanted him to carry her to bed and make her forget the memories she had saw in her brother's head.

"There is always time for the little things, Less. Otherwise, what's the point in living." Theo said and helped tug her jeans upwards. He took his time, dragging the denim against her sensitive skin. Letting his thumbs graze her skin as he pulled upwards.

Lessa leaned back into him as his hands came around to the front and massaged her through the denim as he buttoned her jeans, "God….what I want to do to you right now might scare you." Theo breathed against her neck as his hands skimmed under her shirt to cup her in her bra.

"Tell me." Lessa groaned as Theo felt her up.

Theo gritted his teeth as her hands came up to wind around his neck. "I want to bend you over this counter and fuck you from behind." His voice was as harsh as his hands as he squeezed her roughly.

Lessa gasped. This feeling of being trapped against the heat of him and the cold counter was getting her so wet she was having trouble not melting to the ground right now.

"Theo." Lessa whimpered as his hands delved under her jeans. He held the heel of his hand against her mound and ground it against her.

"Come for me, Less. Come on, babe." He pleaded as he manipulated all her senses. He needed release as much as she did. He wanted to wipe that awful look off her face. He wanted his Lessa back.

Lessa couldn't help it. With one of Theo's hands plucking at her nipple and the other lost in her jeans as his lips sucked at her shoulder she shuddered as the orgasm took her over. Her hands gripping the counter so hard she swore she cracked a nail against the tile.

Theo sighed as she came down, holding her around the waist. His face buried in her hair as her brother came in.

They were the picture of piety. Just a boy kissing his girl's neck and hugging her from behind.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

Lessa blushed and tried to clear her throat. Theo spoke for her, "We're coming." Theo said. Damon nodded as Less and Theo started to crack up, lost in their own inside joke.

Lessa turned around in Theo's arms, "Thank you. For that. You knew I needed to let go."

"Sure, anytime." Theo tossed his arm around her and picked up the duffel bag full of guns and they walked out. "Time to go rescue your uber bitch of a sister."

"I can't argue with any part of that statement." Lessa said and locked the kitchen door.


	7. Chapter 7

Lessa stood next to Theo as Damon stood in front of them. They were all pressed against the side of the building that would eventually lead them to Mercy.

"How many?" Lessa asked as she pulled out her own browning hi-power 9mm from her shoulder holster.

Theo had to admit to himself, watching Lessa put on her tactical gear should've made him afraid for her, but it only made him want to kiss her more. The thigh holster for two throwing daggers, the wrist sheath for a blade and the shoulder holster for her gun made him drool as she geared up. What he didn't know was why she was wearing a brown leather jacket over her Kevlar that had zippable sleeves. The leather was bendable so it wasn't confining, so why zippers? They had to be for a different reason. She also carried a small duffel bag that hung low near her hip. He couldn't wait to see what she had hidden in there.

The only gear he wore was his claws, while Damon and Lessa looked like they were planning an assault. Damon peeked around the corner and snapped back, "Three on the outside door, no telling how many inside."

Lessa took Theo's hand and placed it on her shoulder, "Follow my lead. Keep your hand on my shoulder so I know you've got my six. Once we're inside the compound, you're going to squeeze the back of my thigh to say you're ready. Okay?" Lessa explained.

Theo quirked his eyebrow up, "Squeeze the back of your thigh? You going to squeeze your brother's too? Kinky." Theo teased.

Lessa rolled her eyes, "Head taps, and shoulder taps can be accidents, but a thigh squeeze is always intentional and the ready signal we are trained to use. No noise, got it?" Theo nodded silently and gripped her right shoulder as they moved as a unit towards the entrance on the shadows.

Theo followed Lessa's lead as she followed Damon. He was aware, she had been trained as a hunter, but he had never seen this side of her. He imagined that she didn't like this side of her life, but she took to it like a duck to water. She flowed seamlessly and silently just like her brother in the shadows.

Damon stopped just short of the front entrance. Damon stepped away from the shadows and placed himself in the sight lines of the guards on the front door. Both men squared the weapons at Damon. In the seconds that it took to aim at Damon, Lessa flew out on onto her side at Damon's feet and fired two shots into unsuspecting the guards. They dropped like sacks. Damon shot the last one and dropped him easily. A bullet came out from behind them.

Theo looked up and saw a glint of metal on the roof of a metal tower, "Northwest corner." Theo reported as Lessa squared her shoulder. She took her aim and shot the sniper through his sight.

"Damn." Theo said in appreciation. Not fully understanding how deadly Lessa and her siblings were before this morning.

Damon took point by the door and Lessa followed. Once inside the corridor was narrow and barely lit. Theo squeezed Lessa'a back thigh, she did the same to Damon and they moved forward. Silently they moved down the corridor until a hale of bullets shot by in their direction.

They dipped behind a hallway crevice. Damon walked down the small causeway to look for an exit. He shook his head. The bullets kept coming in steady waves.

"We're pinned down." Damon reported.

"Shit, maybe I could distract them?" Theo suggested lamely.

Damon and Lesa gave him he look he deserved, "Wolves." Damon sighed dramatically and went to haunches while reloading his glock and checking his ammo supplies. He pulled something off his hip.

Lessa hung her head a little. Damon shrugged. Both of them put on some type of sunglasses that were shaded strangely.

Lessa took the end of her black tactical shirt and ripped a thick strip off, "Keep your eyes closed." She commanded Theo and wrapped the cloth around his head, "Don't take this off until I say." Lessa wrapped the blindfold around his head.

"I can't shoot around corners." Damon reported.

Theo pushed one side of the blindfold up to watch what was happening.

"I can." Lessa took the end of each sleeve and unzipped the sleeves freeing her arms. She then pulled out a compound bow from the bag and clicked it open. Notching an arrow she aimed around the corner.

Damon saw Theo peeking and pulled the blindfold down, "Trust me, you want to keep that down." He said. Theo nodded and watched through the cloth as Lessa aimed around the corner once more. He could see movements but no particulars through the thick cloth. Damon jumped and landed on his side his gun outstretched. He shot a few rounds in the general direction of the bullets and tossed the smoke grenade. Lessa armed the arrow and stepped out and let it loose as Damon's smoke grenade gave her a cover. The arrow bounced off once side of the wall and ricocheted into where the hunters must've been. The arrow must've been a made of a flash grenade. It exploded on impact. Theo could see the heavy blinding light from behind the cloth. It would've burned out his retinas if he hadn't had some kind of barrier. The hallway was now filled with thick white smoke.

Theo scented Lessa and put his hand on her boulder and followed where she led.

"Stairs!" She barked as they descended stairs.

"How many flights to the basement?" Theo asked.

"Twelve, you can take the blindfold off." Lessa said and Theo ripped the cloth off.

Damon was checking each stairwell and then hopping over the railing. Lessa took each step and checked for cameras.

Theo took a deep breathe in and then began to cough. He had a tickle in the back of his throat. He tried to clear his throat and it got worse. He tried to breathe and the air singed his lungs. Lessa turned to Damon who threw her a small portable gas mask. Theo slid against the stairs as he began to wheeze uncontrollably.

Lessa placed the gas mask on Theo's face. She tightened the straps and clicked a button. He took a deep breathe in and she sighed when he began to breathe. He nodded that it was better, "Atomized wolfsbane pumped into the air system," she explained. Theo nodded and unsheathed his claws. He was ready to rip into something.

"Two doors over." Damon instructed as Lessa led the group now.

Theo went to follow her, but Damon shook his head and pulled him back. "She's got to take care of these. These are my father's best operatives, Lessa is the only chance we have." Lessa swung the door open and placed her ungloved hands on each hunters neck. Both wavered on their feet slightly, fighting the compulsion but both eventually hit the deck passed out.

Lessa turned around wiping blood from her nose. Theo looked at her with concern, "I'm fine." She assured him and motioned for them to come forward.

They were now in a large open room. Mercy sat strapped to the platform in the middle of the room. she was slumped forward as if she had passed out.

Damon moved to retrieve his twin, when Theo's hand shot out to stop him. Theo shook his head and made a motion towards his ear then to his heart. He heard multiple heartbeats.

Damon and Lessa scanned the area and waited for their surprise to jump out at them.

Clapping came from the darkness, Mateo Moretti emerged from the left hand corner of the room. He was flanked by four men. He whistled and seven others came from the shadows.

"My children, fighting with a wolf." Mateo said in mild surprise. "I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised. Damon was always fond of chasing wolves in skirts." Mateo sneered.

Lessa placed a hand on her brother's arm as he tightened his grip on his gun, "He's baiting you. And doing a poor job of it." Lessa warned. "I never considered myself your child, you made that perfectly clear. How strange that out of all your biological children, it was the wolf bitch bastard that became the most powerful."

Mateo laughed, "And you think you're more powerful than me?" Mateo asked raising his hands. "Than all of us?"

Lessa looked to the two guards she had dropped a few seconds ago, "I think it might be interesting to see." Lessa taunted him and held her hand out to Theo who took it without hesitation. She then held her hand out to Damon. He took it knowing full well what was coming. He had only seen Lessa use her power like this once. Only she and Mercy had seen it, they had hidden if from their father afraid of what he would command Lessa to do if he knew.

Lessa drew on Theo and he felt her need for energy. He took a deep breath and gave her all he had.

Lessa took the energy and felt it began to crackle like static energy around her. Mateo Moretti faltered for a second before he held up to fingers and pointed at his adopted daughter.

"End it." He commanded. Damon took off his glasses and screamed as he threw his own power out. It was a static blast of energy that was a black wave of energy. It flew from his eyes knocking every one with a gun down.

Grabbing Lessa's hand after taking out the front of the line, he closed his eyes. That one assault had taken everything in his energy stores. Lessa's power built like a wave and crashed onto the still standing hunters. They fell to the floor, some screaming in terror, some moaning in pleasure, others just dazed. Her power didn't affect Mercy because she was already unconscious, and because Damon and Theo were touching her, they were unaffected as well.

Theo kept holding Lessa's hand, but Damon let go and ran to Mercy now that their enemies were stunned. Lessa and Theo moved towards the platform to watch Damon's back. Lessa held her gun at her hip as Theo watched her back. Mateo was no longer standing in the shadows. But Lessa doubted he had been hit with either wave of power. Their father's speed made it hard to take him down.

Theo turned to help Damon when a hand, faster than his eyes could register wrapped itself around his throat.

Theo struggled in Mateo's grip futilely. Mateo Moretti was as strong as a werewolf and twice as fast. Mateo had Theo in a headlock. Theo's claws dug into the skin of his attacker's forearm, but Mateo had long ago learned to disconnect his mind from pain. Theo's clawing was not deep enough to turn him, so Mateo ignored it.

Mateo pulled the gas mask off the pathetic creature he held in his grip. Theo was having trouble breathing through his attacker's grip, now even the little air he could gasp was toxic.

"Such a fool. Aligning yourself with this weakling. I always admired your fighting spirit, Alessandra. But to choose this over a hunter?" Mateo applied a little more pressure to the back of Theo's neck and Theo began to panic as he couldn't breathe.

Lessa didn't look at the man she had called father for the last eighteen years. She stood silently and aimed the gun at Mateo, "Did you ever wonder why mother never used her power for pain? She could've. As a healer, I've learned that the healing can be manipulated to cause great pain and suffering. However, once a healer uses it it changes them. On some level they are never quite right again." Lessa keep her eyes on her father, but turned her head slightly to the right to address her brother, "Damon, do you remember when you sent me to the Amazon? You forced me to train with the Usumo clan. A clan of healers, do you know what they called the healers that gave into the dark desires?" Damon who now held a barely alive Mercy in his arms shook his head. He had never asked Lessa about her time training with other hunters, other healers. Now he wondered if he should've better vetted what she learned.

Lessa's eyes, which Theo had only seen as teal blue or midnight dark blue turned grayish white. The entire pupil becoming cloudy and filled with black light. Theo began to struggle more, but more in fear of what was in front of him than the man that held him. A visceral type of fear squeezed his heart. Whatever Lessa had learned in that can was darkness, pure darkness. Lessa holstered her gun, "Soul eaters. They called them soul eaters." Lessa said with deadly calm. Walking forward she watched as Mateo took a step back with Theo still bound in his arms.

Mateo was afraid of her. Terrified of what Lessa was, "You won't hurt the wolf." Mateo said with slick confidence. His voice slightly shaky.

"I won't have to." Lessa said calmly. Theo used Mateo's shakiness to send his elbow into the hunter's gut. Mateo backed up an inch but didn't release Theo completely. Lessa placed one finger on Mateo's exposed forearm. Mateo jerked back releasing Theo who fell forward to his knees as Lessa walked past him following her father.

Mateo fell on his back gasping, he turned to his side and coughed off up blood. Lessa crouched down on her haunches, but she didn't touch her father, but her face was inches from his. Her face turned to stare at the floor, her eyes still glowing with that ungodly color.

"Your death will be slow and agonizing. And you will die alone. All the pain and suffering you caused awaits you in turn in purgatory. Die with as much dignity as you can find." Lessa said, her voice colored with what sounded like many voices: deep, high pitched, male, female, old, young. The sound of his victims.

Theo was still gasping on the floor as Lessa came back towards him. Damon handed Theo the gas mask that Mateo had knocked off.

"Lessa?" Damon asked softly, while still cradling Mercedes in his arms. Who had thankfully not seen what he had just scene.

Lessa's eyes changed back to the normal midnight blue. As she met her brother's terror filled face her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed in a heap. Theo scrambled over to where she fell and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. He nodded in Damon's direction and Damon sighed heavily too.

"Let's go. Reinforcements will be coming." Theo nodded as he picked up Lessa in his arms gently. He couldn't help the shudder of fear than ran through him. Lessa's skin was chilled, like he was carrying a corpse. He was betting the temperature change had something to do with power she just used, but it unnerved him on many different levels. Damon swung Lessa's duffel bag on to his shoulder. If he left it, she'd give him hell.

 _She's still your Less._ Theo thought. _My Less._

* * *

Theo placed Lessa on their bed. She was still unconscious and her nose wouldn't stop bleeding. He had to laugh at his solution. He had only done it because Damon said she would understand the necessity of the solution. Two tampons were currently stuck up Lessa's nose. It was quite an image. Theo snapped a quick picture with his phone and then he smoothed her hair away from her face. Quickly, he kissed her on the cheek and went to help Damon restrain Mercedes.

"You can't go back for blood. You're barely able to stand." Damon said as he's stood in front of his twin.

Mercedes was now showered, but still her leg was a little wobbly looking and the many punches and kicks she had taken had left her with splotches of bruises and cuts all along her body.

Mercedes tried to push past her brother, when she turned around. Theo was smiling holding a empty syringe.

"You fucking twa—" She started before the sedative kicked in and she passed out against her brother.

Damon caught her easily and Theo shrugged, "At least this way, she'll be pissed at me. Not a big change there." He murmured and helped Damon carry the beaten woman to Damon's bed, instead of having to carry her upstairs to the only other bedroom in the house.

"What did you use?" Damon asked as he rearranged Mercedes limb so she wouldn't wake up sensitive.

"Horse tranquilizer. She'll be out at least until tonight, depending on how fast you guys burn this stuff off compared to wolves." Theo explained and shrugged again as Damon looked up at him with incredulity.

Damon motioned for them to leave Mercedes alone. Theo left as Damon shut the door behind them, "I'll check on her later. She's too stubborn to die. How's Lessa?" Damon asked.

Theo turned, "Not sure. She still hasn't woken up. Have you everything seen anything like that?" Theo asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

Damon shook his head as he pulled out leftovers from the night before. "No. Thai or pizza?" He asked after he tossed a can of beer in Theo's general direction.

Theo caught it and replied, "Thai." Damon pulled out both and placed the leftovers on the table. Theo pulled out a package of noodles and chicken and began to eat with a fork. Damon ate a slice of cold pizza. Neither of them was particularly hungry, but they both knew that energy had been expended and caloric intake as necessary.

"I didn't know that Lessa was capable of that." Damon said in between bites. "To be honest, I didn't know my mother could do it either."

Theo nodded in understanding. Some secrets were too deep that even family didn't know about them. At the word family, his mind decided to torture him by sending a snapshot of his sister in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and willed the image away.

"Do you think, she'll be different when she wakes up?" Theo asked, his fear coming to the forefront of his mind. If Lessa had added blood to her hands for his benefit, he didn't think he could live with it. Or if she had forced herself to change because of him, he didn't want to admit it.

Damon sat quietly for a moment, "The truth is I don't know. Lessa has always been the light of lives, but she has lived with her own internal darkness since she was born. My father told her that she was the cause of her our mother's death. She's had to live with that knowledge since she was able to understand the meaning of the words. Lessa was forced to do my father's evil deeds in the name of a good purpose. Or so we thought. She's alway had a darkness in her. I think this new power may just be a manifestation of that darkness. Lessa will never be the evil in the world, but that doesn't mean that she won't be tempted by the darkness in the world."

Theo nodded and ate another piece of chicken. Thinking about his own darkness. He had taken lives, his hands were drenched in the blood of innocent people he had willingly hurt or killed.

"Less made her choice and whether or not she's changed when she wakes up, I'll still be here for her." Theo said making the promise to himself as much as Damon and Lessa.

Damon nodded, "Well said." Damon said and patted the young wolf on the shoulder as he got up to get another beer.

"I'll take first watch." Theo said and took his beer and sat in the front dining room chair as Damon nodded in agreement and tried to get some sleep on the couch.

* * *

Lessa felt warmth at her back. Like a heater being pressed up against her back. She didn't turn over in order to know it was Theo. His arm lay curled against her stomach. She lightly touched the fingers that lay against her skin lightly.

The digits twitched, but he didn't stir. He must've been so tired. Lessa looked at the clock. Six o'clock in the evening. She sleep for a good eight hours. They had rescued Mercy around six in the morning.

Theo stirred behind her, pulling her closing into his embrace. His head snuggling into the crook of her neck, "Come back, Less. I'm right here." He whispered in broken words against her skin.

Lessa stroked his forearm lightly as he pulled her into a deeper spooning position, "I'm here." She said quietly.

Theo jerked awake and turned on the light beside the bed, "You're awake!" He said excited.

Lessa nodded while squinting at the now too bright light, "Yes. I woke up just a second ago." Theo turned her so he was staring down at her. He inspected every inch of exposed skin, then he cupped her face with one hand. "Your eyes look normal."

Lessa smiled and covered his hand with hers, "Yes, I'm fine. Promise." She said and turned her face into his palm and kissed it gently.

Theo sat up and pulled her into a hug, "Don't do that again. You scared me." He said against her neck.

Lessa ran her hands down his neck and rubbed his back in return, "I promise, I'll try. How long have I been out?" She knew he was acting overly concerned if she had only been out for a eight hours.

"Three days." Theo said, his head still tucked into her shoulder.

Lessa pulled back, "Three days?" She said surprised.

Theo nodded. Lessa sniffed her clothing and realized he wasn't lying. She smelled like she hadn't showered in three days too. Then she smiled, Theo had slept next to her stink for three days.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Be back in a minute." Lessa said after she gave a quick kiss on Theo's cheek.

Theo turned and watched her walk fast into the communal bathroom, "Need any help, just holler." He joked.

Lessa blushed and closed the door hastily. Theo smiled and laid back down on the bed. At least she was awake. Damon and Theo had been going out of their minds after she had slipped into the coma. Damon was beginning to worry about dehydration and was going to start an IV in the morning if she hadn't woken up.

Damon opened his bedroom door, "She awake?" He asked, his own eyes cloudy with sleep they both needed.

"Yes, fuckface. Go back to sleep." Mercedes said passing both doorways in the hall. She had taken the last watch. In her left hadn't was a bottle of beer, in the right three pieces of cold pizza stacked on top of each other.

Damon flipped his sister off and went back to bed, "You too, Lassie." She said pointing at Theo.

"Shut up, you cock juggling thunder-cunt." Theo growled and pulled a pillow over his face.

Mercedes stopped and nodded in appreciation for the creative comeback, "Not bad puppy, you might have an IQ of 7." Theo groaned again and pulled the comforter over his head. He appreciated the help from her siblings, but he really could do without Lessa's bi-sexual bitch of a sister.

Mercedes chuckled as she closed both his and Damon's doors as Lessa stepped out of the shower in an oversize tshirt and pj bottoms.

"Come on, baby, I'll fix us some pancakes for dinner." Mercedes joked and swung her arm around Lessa's neck while devouring the pizza in her hand and chugging the beer.

"I'll do the cooking. The last time you attempted to cook, you burned down the apartment. I like my house not burning, thank you." Mercedes laughed as Lessa began to gather the ingredients for breakfast for dinner.

"Did somebody say pancakes?" Theo asked shirtless as he sat down in his boxers at the kitchen table.

"Can you put some clothes on?" Mercedes asked as she sipped coffee.

Theo flexed, "Why, intimidated that I have a bigger dick than you? Or is it my breasts are perkier." At the word perkier he flexed his pecs and Lessa had to try not to laugh.

Mercedes sputtered in her coffee and was about to reach over and grab Theo in a headlock when Damon came around the corner basically wearing the same outfit as Theo, except he had on a loose t-shirt.

"Can we not talk about dicks or breasts, please?" Damon pleaded and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Mercedes closed her mouth and began to pull her hair up into a high bun on top of her head.

They all three sipped their coffee silently as Less cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes. She slid the finished product on the table and barely managed to save the plate of bacon from toppling from her hand when Theo pulled her onto his lap.

"Morning." He said and tried to kiss Lessa. But before he could, Mercedes grabbed her sister around the waist and tugged her over both of their laps and settled her in the chair next to her, "No pda at the table, pooch." She said and picked at a pancake as Less served herself a cup of coffee.

"If we are being technical with greetings, it's evening, not morning." Damon said biting down on a piece of bacon.

Theo rolled his eyes and fixed his own plate. Lessa chewed quietly in the awkward silence. Mercedes was the first one to break the silence, "So, I want to hear about this awesome power show I missed. Damon said it was damn freaky. How come you never told me you could that?" Mercedes asked looking at Lessa.

Lessa shrugged, "I only did it once when I was with the Usumo. They told it was not a wise thing to do, so I never did it again. Luckily, I had no reason to use it before."

"Will he die for sure?" Damon asked.

"Painfully, will he die painfully?" Mercedes asked.

Less nodded, "No question. I promised him slow painful death. I don't know exactly how the power works. But I know it won't be quick or pleasant or peaceful in any way." She said, her eyes a little haunted.

"You did the right thing." Theo said as he bit into some eggs.

"Really? It didn't seem like the right thing when I saw your face." Lessa said staring at him across the table.

"It took me by surprise that's all. Not every day you see something like that." Theo said.

Damon narrowed his eyes. Theo was putting off waves of fear. What he couldn't tell was if the fear was for Lessa or of her.

"Well, hip hip hooray, I say!" Mercedes held up her cup of coffee. Damon clinked his coffee mug with hers and Theo's and and then Lessa's.

"What's next now that we got Mercy back?" Lessa asked and before her sister could object she touched her sister's hand and Mercedes sighed as the pain was gone and Lessa healed her.

"Baby girl, you didn't have to do that." Mercedes said as Lessa wiped her nose quickly.

"Yes, I did. Damon, my question?" Lessa said.

"It involves putting you back with the Nemeton. I'm thinking that with our powers combined." Damon pointed to himself and Mercedes, "We could destroy Two Face and build a kind of safety shield around Beacon Hills."

"What kind of shield?" Theo asked.

Damon put down his coffee, "When Mercy and I combine our perspective powers, we found out we can create a kind of bubble. An impenetrable shield. It allows people we want to leave and return, but keeps out certain people too. It creates a natural deterrence in the air. Makes them want to avoid the area. We tested it when were teenagers."

"We've expanded it be about 20 miles wide now. We could encompass the entire town now." Mercedes said sipping her coffee again.

"What would be the power source for the shield once you activate it?" Lessa asked.

"Let me worry about that. That's my job." Damon said with a smile. Theo said nothing. He knew what the power source would be. Him. And he doubted Mercedes or Damon would survive the process of transferring their power to the Nemeton.

"Will it drive out the hunters?" Theo asked hoping to change the subject.

Damon nodded, "When we create the shield, we'll make sure only those amendable to living with supernaturals will be allowed inside the town. I think the Nemeton will be favorable to that choice. It will be the thing that keeps the shield in place permanently. Our power will create the shield and Lessa's power amplified will go through the town eliminating Two Face and it's influence." Damon said.

"When do we do this?" Lessa asked.

"Three days from now. On the full moon." Mercedes said without hesitation.

"Why then?" Lessa asked.

"Because if Scott accepts you into his pack, you will be able to draw on them. Their power will be at the highest point on a full moon." Damon explained. _Mine too._ Theo thought.

"I'll take dish duty since I requested the breakfast for dinner thing." Mercedes said as she stood.

Quickly she leaned over and gave Lessa a half hug and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks for coming to get me, baby girl." She said and left without another word. Lessa smiled. For Mercedes, that was the equivalent of hugging her to death and thanking her over and over. Mercedes never showed a lot of emotion. It always was and would be her strength and greatness weakness.

Theo went to the couch and sat down flipping on the tv. Lessa joined him and leaned against his chest and she snuggled deeper into the couch. Theo wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I still want to do whatever it is you planned to do after the dinner last night." Lessa said her hand coming to rest on his stomach.

Theo smiled, "Alright. I did promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon signed the document and handed the pen to Mercedes for her to sign her own document.

She did and handed the signed last will and testament back to the attorney. Both she and Damon had enough assets to provide for Lessa for the rest of her life. It only seemed right that she get everything.

Standing outside the attorney office waiting for twin Damon lit a cigarette and watched as a young family of four came up to the office door. He held the door for them and waited as Mercedes came through the doorway after them.

"Are you sure about this? I know what I'm doing, but you've always been more selfish than me. It's okay not to want to do this." Damon said candidly to his sister.

Mercedes nodded, "I know what this decision means. You and I made a promise when she was born. We wouldn't let anything happen to her. Both of us are fucked because of what we were born with. I can never know if anyone every actually loves me for me or for my power. You can never truly trust anyone because you see through all their words into their heart immediately. Neither of us wants to have kids to pass this shit on to them. Giving it up for her, seems like the best decision. At least she might have a chance at a life." Mercedes said and put on her sunglasses as they walked to the car.

"Not after what has to happen to the wolf. She'll hate us for leaving her alone and without him she might not ever be happy again." Damon said somberly.

"She'll have the chance. That is more than we have." Mercedes finished the thought for her brother and they both nodded, agreed in making their decision.

* * *

Theo smiled as Lessa tugged on his hoodie over her t-shirt. Theo turned up the heat in the cab of the truck. Lessa smiled in thanks. Theo took her hand in his as he kept one hand on the wheel. He was happy that her temperature was back to normal.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready for what? You won't even tell me where we are going." Lessa complained as she looked out at the black night. They had been riding off road for about twenty minutes when Theo finally brought the truck to a stop.

Lessa stepped outside the cab and looked at the view in front of her in awe. The entire town lit up the sky from up here, but the light pollution didn't stop her from being able to see every single star in the sky.

"Theo, it's beautiful." She whispered as he came up behind her. Slipping his arms around her hips, she giggled when his fingers found her pockets in her jeans.

"What, my hands are cold." He joked as his breath came out in a white whoosh against the cold night. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes, of course I do. Being trapped inside forever and then being able to see this. It's better than perfect." She said as he continued to hug her.

Theo ran back around to the cab of the truck like a kid and hopped onto the hood. He patted the top of the hood for her join him. She did, with a little difficulty climbing the grill, but he outstretched his hand and tugged her up to be beside her.

Lessa snuggled against his chest as he opened his coat to cover both of them, "I love you, you know." Theo said quietly staring up at the stars. He couldn't look at her when he said. He might not be able to say the words if he was looking her. He still wasn't good at showing his emotions.

Less nodded against his chest, "I love you, Theo." She said in response and sighed as they laid and look up at the stars.

"If anything ever happens to me, Less, you have—." Lessa gripped the top of his shirt.

"Shhh….don't say that, please don't say that. Don't ruin this moment." She pleaded.

Theo hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her face to look at him, "I need you to hear this. I need to know you understand what I want."

"I don't want to talk about anything happening to you. I can't bear it." She said, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

He ignored her tears, though it was hard, "I need to know you'll move on."

She shook her head, "No. There, it's settled." She said trying to change the subject.

"Less, I—" He began.

"No, you're it. Okay, you shithead! You're it! You're mine and I'm yours! Shut the fuck up and kiss me." She growled tugging his head down to her lips.

Theo chuckled against her lips. He wanted to say the right thing. He didn't want her to be sad when he did what was needed, but he was kind of delighted in her declaration. He was selfishly happy that she would miss him, but he didn't want her to be sad forever.

Theo didn't think much about what happened next as Lessa deepened the kiss and he pulled her over his lap. Her hair framing their faces as she leaned down and tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth lightly.

"Theo, I want to have sex." She said gasping as he reached up and kissed her neck.

Theo froze, "You want to have sex? Now? Here?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to wait until after we get rid of all this shitstorm around us. I want to do it now." Lessa said pulling off his hoodie from her shoulders. He took the discarded hoodie and put it back on her shoulders.

"We are sitting in the middle of the woods, it's freezing cold and you want to have sex." He said incredulously.

"Yes." Lessa replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"On the top of the truck?" Theo asked still confused.

Lessa shrugged, "You're the expert, not me."

"No, I'm not screwing you on the hood of the truck. You're first time needs to be at least in a bed." He said and began to climb down.

Lessa followed him sliding down the side of the truck to land on her feet. She couldn't climb, but she pounced like a damn cat. Pushing him up against the truck she pushed a finger into his chest, "Listen mister. You and I are going to be together forever. But I don't know how long our forever is. So I wanted to have sex, and I want to have it now."

Theo rolled his eyes and opened the cab of the truck, "Get in the truck." He commanded.

Lessa put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Less, get in the damn truck." He repeated.

Lessa growled something inarticulate and shoved Theo up against the side of the truck. Theo was taken aback by how strong she was, he had never seen this side of her. Lessa began to unbutton his jeans, "Theo just say yes, please just say yes." Less pleaded.

Theo was trying to come up with a decent argument when her hand snaked into his pants and wrapped around his cock. Theo froze as she stroked him lazily. Theo couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth as she continued to touch him.

"Is that a yes?" Lessa teased.

"Goddamnit." Theo cursed and moaned again as her other hand moved under his shirt to caress his abs. "Fuck it." He groaned and slipped his hands under her butt and pulled her up against him. Lessa reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as he ground his hardness against her jean covered core.

Lessa moaned as he swiveled his hips against her, "Fuck." Theo cursed again. "Why won't you let me be the good guy." He begged, his bottom lip trembling from how much he wanted to be inside her right this minute.

Lessa looked up and met his worried eyes, clouded with pleasure, they were still worried for her, "I want you, Theo. Just you." Theo nodded and kissed her as he shoved off his boots and jeans. He helped her kick off her own boots and threw their discarded clothes in the front seat of the truck.

Lessa was already waiting in the back of truck laying against the armrest of the other side when Theo closed the door behind them. Theo had to take a minute to take in the scene. They were both panting with nerves and want. Lessa laid with her legs turned slightly to the left in only her bra and panties. Theo was bent over with only his boxers on.

Less looked completely at ease, like she was just waiting for Theo to bring her a glass of wine, "How are you not nervous?" Theo asked. He was about to jump out of his skin. Not only was this the girl of his dreams, this was her first time, he couldn't fuck this up. _I won't fuck it up for her. I swear._ He promised himself. But Lessa just laid there waiting, not nervous at all.

Sitting up, she scooted her legs around his hips and tucked her feet against his calves, "I'm not nervous because it's you. I trust you, Theo. Always." Theo leaned his head down so his forehead touched hers.

"No matter what I do, this might hurt. And I don't want to hurt you." He breathed against her hair it fluttered around her face.

"Do you want me to be with someone else for my first time?" She suggested.

"If you touch another man, I'll rip his arms off and make him eat his own dick." Theo growled against her neck.

"Doesn't really seem fair, as I would be touching him too. Guess we're at a standstill. Oh, wait, look, not a standstill anymore, " Lessa teased and began to help ease his briefs down.

Theo placed his hand on hers to stop, "Oh no, you may be better at tactical assaults, but this is my foray. I get to take the lead on this one." He said and hooked his own thumbs under her underwear and pulled gently as she lifted her hips for him to make it easier.

Lessa smiled as he tossed the under garments in the front seat. Theo looked at her bra and couldn't help the smile it produced, "Front closure. Nice." He teased back and flipped the clip open to release what he knew it was holding back.

Lessa spilled out from the cups and Theo had to practically bite his fist. She was beautiful, all of her. But he wanted to touch every part of her and be inside her that very minute. But he had to take it slow.

Leaning upwards he kissed her until he knew she was dizzy. He waited to move downward until he felt her hands slide up and down his back. He ran his thumb along the underside of one breast and was delighted in the quick and surprised gasp that left her lips.

Leaning down next he kissed one nipple then other. He made sure to always be tugging on one lightly if he was suckling at the other. He liked trying to get her to make different sounds. When he felt her hand in his hair, urging him on for more, he couldn't help but nip a little. She jumped from surprise, but then her body begged for more. Sliding down he kissed along the curve of her hip as it shuddered against his touch.

Lessa threw her head back and almost cracked it on the armrest when Theo gripped her ass hard, but not too hard. She wanted to touch him, play with him, but he had the reins this time. Her hands convulsed on his biceps as he played with her breasts, taking his time, licking his way downward, but always coming up for a kiss before he moved on.

Theo tugged at the small pearl that emerged from other lips when he kissed her inner thigh. Only his hand on her stomach stopped her back from arching completely. He wrapped each arm around a thigh and slowly parted her thighs.

Lessa shivered in anticipation as she felt Theo's breath on her inner thigh. Theo was trying so hard not to rush her. He wanted it to be as special as possible in the back of truck cab. She deserved so much better than him, and he would not let this be bad memory for her.

Rolling his eye upwards he silently asked for permission to do this to her. Lessa bit her lip and nodded meeting his gaze. She tried not to split her lip as she bit it harder as his pink tongue disappeared between her legs and she felt him kiss her there.

It was a different kind of kiss entirely. Theo was an expert at kissing her lips, but he was a different kind of expert down there. It was taking all her self control not to scream. She gripped the leather of the seats between her fingers and held on for dear life as Theo tongue fucked her to oblivion. She couldn't stop the scream as she came for him, but he didn't stop. He kept licking, sucking and tugging on her flesh until she came for the second time. When the first orgasm overtook it was like a muscle inside her snapped. As she came for the second time, he inserted his two first fingers and stretched her gently.

Theo kept toying with her senses as he came back up to her face to kiss her deeply. Her body still shivering with aftershocks as he continue to pet and coax her to relax. Lessa looked down at their bodies and saw that he had discarded his briefs.

Theo put a foil packet between his teeth and ripped all the while touching her, petting her, and kissing her. His hand disappeared between her legs once more tugging and stretching and teasing her.

"That's it, Less. Come for me, come on babe. Come again." He coaxed all the time playing her body like an instrument that he wanted a particular note from.

Lessa gripped Theo's bicep as her body gave into the gentle rhythm of the third orgasm. As her body continued to spasm, Theo spread her legs and thrust his body into hers. Lessa felt the intrusion slightly, but nothing horrible. It took all of Theo's physical control not to thrust again. He waited until Lessa's body was stretched and ready from him.

"You okay?" Theo asked. His bangs falling onto her forehead as he held himself above her.

Lessa nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly. Theo returned the kiss and began to move. It was a different kind of sensation. He was a master as using his body as a weapon, but in this situation it was more of a dance. Lessa moved and Theo moved in reflex to her.

The intimacy of him matching her gaze as he moved his hips in circles against her made her writhe beneath him. Lessa hooked her legs around the back of his thighs and used the leverage to move with him. Theo ground his teeth, trying to hold out as long as possible. He wanted her to go first, to give in, but he was losing grip, losing control as her hands gripped his shoulders first, then trailed along his back and finally down to his ass. As her fingers dug into the flesh there he lost it.

Lessa cried out his name as he panted and shuddered against her. Her name a sigh on his lips. Theo kept shuddering against her, his face hidden in her neck and hair. Lessa continued to pet his back and then she reached up to bring face to hers.

"Thank you." She said gently and kissed him first on the nose then the lips. Theo rolled to the side slightly. There wasn't much room in the back seat of the truck, so he was mostly propped up on his side. He pulled Lessa into the crevice of his arm.

"Whoa." He said still breathy from what had taken place between them.

"You okay?" Lessa asked sheepishly, "Was it okay?"

Theo chuckled, "Oh, it was better than okay. Trust me." He said and placed his jacket over her naked form afraid she would catch a chill.

Lessa snuggled closer, putting her hand on his chest, "Love you, Theo." She murmured as sleep took her under. Theo reached up and locked the cab of the truck as they both fell asleep.

Lessa woke up in the back of the cab. Theo wasn't beside her anymore and his clothes were gone. At least the briefs and jeans. Lessa stretched her legs, she was sore, but not hurt. She bit her lips as she thought about what they had done and then she pursed her lips. She hadn't gotten to play with Theo the way she had wanted.

 _There is always next time._ A sneaky voice said inside her head. And the voice was right. Shimmying into her jeans and shirt she sat up and looked around.

Theo was leaning up against the driver side of the truck. And she dropped her jaw at what she saw he was doing. Smoking of all things. Theo pulled the butt out of his mouth as she climbed out of the truck, "I didn't know you smoked." She said surprised.

"I don't usually. Only when I get nervous." He explained after taking one last drag and then throwing the butt away.

"What are you nervous about?" Lessa asked, pulling his hoodie she had borrowed tighter around her midsection.

Theo shrugged, "Girls always feel differently after they have sex. Some are cool, but some freak out. I was afraid you would feel different after you woke up."

Lessa leaned against the truck beside him, "Well, I do feel different. A little sore, but not bad. I still love you, if that's what you mean."

"You do?" Theo asked, completely serious.

Less smiled, "Of course. You took care of me, like you always do." She said sweetly and kissed him on the lips lightly.

Theo smiled and watched as she walked around the to the passenger side, "But now I want chocolate ice cream. Preferably with cookie dough or mint, or both."

The hopped into the cab and turned the engine over, flipping on the heat as he did, "It's barely 30 degrees outside, and you want ice cream?"

Lessa thought for a second, "Ice cream, side of hot chocolate please." Theo shook his head and drove them home.

* * *

Damon and Mercedes looked up from the couch as Lessa and Theo were laughing as they came in through the kitchen.

"What have you two been up to?" Mercedes asked suspicion coloring her voice.

"We went to dinner and movie." Lessa blurted out before Theo could come up with a good excuse.

"What movie?" Damon asked.

"Something about giant spiders." Lessa lied quickly heading towards the fridge. She grabbed the mint chocolate fudge ice cream from the freezer. Theo was actually impressed with how she didn't miss a beat with her siblings.

"They had sex." Mercedes turning back around to face the t.v.

"MERCY!" Damon and Lessa both said at the same time.

"What? They did. You can't hide these things from me, baby girl. Remember? I have the fuck power." Mercedes said and twirled her fingers.

Damon held his head in his hands for a minute, "Just keep it down, okay?" He begged and motioned for the two teenagers to go towards the bedroom. On the way through the living room, Lessa kissed both Mercedes and Damon on the cheek.

* * *

Theo threw Less on the bed and then flopped onto it himself, "Now, this is a good date." Theo joked and popped open the mint chocolate fudge ice cream and held the spoon up to Lessa's lips. She curled them around the spoon and made a sound that should've never left her lips.

"I'm a little intimidated. I didn't make you sound like that." Theo said. It was very similar to the sounds she had made in the truck, but a little less inhibited than she had been earlier.

"You're good Theo, but this is mint chocolate fudge. It's a whole other level of good." Theo smiled as he fed her another spoon full and took a spoonful for himself. He nodded in defeat, it was pretty good.

Theo saw that he had spilled some against his chin, but Less stopped him from wiping it away and licked it away.

Once she finished cleaning him up, Theo looked at her, "Screw the ice cream." He said and put the carton on the nightstand as he pulled Lessa over his lap.

Lessa squealed in delight as he began to pull her clothes off.

* * *

Mercedes and Damon both tried to ignore the sounds coming from that bedroom.

"I call the bedroom upstairs tonight." Damon said fist pumping his victory.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mercedes asked, suddenly somber. "She really loves him."

"She has to be. There isn't another way." Damon said.

* * *

Mateo Moretti looked at his great grandmother's journal. She had been gifted with healing as well, just like his wife was. Looking at her notes he looked up cures as he coughed up blood.

Reading aloud he recited in Italian what she had written, "Only the soul eater can take the rot back." Only Less could remove what she had done to him.

"Tekken." Mateo commanded the Asian hunter to come to him.

Tekken, who looked nothing like his name. He looked like a supermodel that had leapt off the pages of an exotic photo shoot and dressed completely in leather.

He took a knee behind Mateo, "Sir?"

"Don't kill her. I need Alessandra alive. Is that understood?" Mateo asked coughing up more blood. The pins and needles in his hands and feet getting worse by the second.

"Yes sir." Tekken nodded.

"Bring the wolf too. He might be of use in persuading her." Tekken nodded and melted back into the shadows.

* * *

Theo laid looking up at the ceiling. Lessa had fallen asleep next to him after they made love for the third time that night. She had exhausted herself looking up ways of bonding to the Nemeton all day, but wasn't having much luck. Theo unsheathed his claws and held them up against the darkness of their room.

He swore he could see the blood of those he had killed dripping from the deadly tips. The last time he had been making love to Lessa he felt his fangs coming up past his lips, his eyes turning yellow and his claws digging into the soft flesh of her hips.

 _Less sat atop Theo, his face buried in her chest as she rode him until she couldn't figure out where he ended and she began. She felt his claws prick at the soft skin of the curve of hips._

 _She felt his teeth lightly graze her collar bones. Theo was losing himself completely in her and their love. She felt him tense beneath her, trying to reign himself back under control. Make his wolf go away._

 _She looked down at him and took his face in her hands, made him look those yellow hazy eyes look at her, "It's fine, Theo. I don't mind."_

 _Theo's shuddered against her, shaking his head he broke his gaze from her, "No, I don't want to hurt you." He could smell the blood from where his claws pricked at her lighlty._

 _Lessa sighed, he would not believe she enjoyed it when he lost control. It meant she was doing something right. Ignoring his mewing protests, she placed her hands over his claws and made his hands grip her tighter._

 _She gasped in pleasure at the pain. It was a light pain, melded in with the pleasure of him rocking against her. In this time, this place with him, it wasn't hurtful, it was fun._

" _Theo, it doesn't hurt. Let go, I promise, I can take it." Her voice full of wanton need. Theo looked up at her. She was lost in the pleasure of his tight hold. He could smell her desire, feel it in the way her thighs tensed as his claws dug in tighter._

 _He did as she asked and was rewarded when she screamed his name and came in time with him. He bit her lightly on the shoulder as he shuddered inside of her. He didn't break the skin, but it left a mark on her pale skin. He smiled, she really didn't mind that part of him._

Theo looked to the side. Lessa's back was uncovered as she sleep on her stomach. He saw the claw marks on her skin. Light cuts, and the bruise where he had bit her. Lessa had said they didn't hurt, but they had to. He had hurt her.

Lessa's hand shot out without warning and grabbed Theo's hand, claws and all. She pulled his hand into her chest and curled her body around it, "Stop thinking so hard, you stupid wolf. I can't sleep." She murmured against his hand. Kissing the claw lightly she curled tighter around it. Even in her sleep, she felt his stress, his worry. And she didn't care about his wolf, she loved it as much as she loved him.

Theo stared at her. He loved her so much and a different worry crept up to hide behind his eyes as she snuggled closer. How could leave her to this world? He knew the horrors of this world and he didn't want her to have to face it alone. He wanted to be by her side, protecting her, loving her. An image of a little girl with her hair and his yellow eyes gazing up at him and say "dada" came out of nowhere.

Theo couldn't stop it, the tears slid down his face. He would never have that with Lessa. She would move on, have children with someone else. Suddenly, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to be next to her, knowing he would have to leave her.

Lessa pulled his hand tighter to her breast, "Rest, Theo. I want to sleep." She grumbled sleepily. He nodded and quieted the panic. If he kept having these thoughts he might choke the moment she needed him. That moment would come and he would be strong for her, but he couldn't lose it now. He couldn't let her down.

Shutting down everything he looked at her and let her calm seep into him. He would do it for her, for her, he would walk through hell alone.

* * *

Damon looked over the plans once more.

"Can I get you more coffee, honey?" The waitress asked breaking Damon from his thoughts.

"I'm good, thanks." He replied and she moved onto a different customer.

Damon sipped the water and watched as Scott McCall came waltzing through the door. He seriously doubted the kid often went to the dinner. He looked like he had just stepped out of a Abercrombie catalogue. The young wolf sat across from Damon.

"I can take in Lessa, but my pack doesn't trust Theo. I can't bring him in." Scott said and shook his head when the waitress asked if he wanted anything.

"They're a package deal. You can't get her without him." Damon said without hesitation.

Scott sighed, "It's the best I can do."

"Do you know that I am literally giving up everything to protect this town. Mercy and I can combine our powers and create a shield, or more like a veil at this point. It will only allow supernaturals or people okay with the supernatural through it to settle in Beacon Hills. Everyone else will feel the urge to leave. If I'm willing to do that, you can find a way to get your pack to accept Theo along with Lessa." Damon said not allowing for argument.

"I'll try. Are these the rings?" Scott picked up one of the rings with black amber centered in the middle.

Damon nodded, "The only thing you have to do is wear them. They're connected to Lessa. Made from her petrified blood. That's your only part in the plan. You may feel a little woozy after she draws on you, but it won't kill you." Scott nodded and took the bag of rings Damon handed him.

* * *

"You ever think about kids?" Lessa asked Mercedes as she stirred the tea that was still steeping.

"Not really. Not in my plans. What about you pipsqueak? You want little mini-me's running around?" Mercedes asked, oiling up her gun at the kitchen table.

"Sometimes. I think I'd like a little boy who looks like Theo." Lessa couldn't help but smile as she thought of it.

Mercedes snorted, "He better put a ring on it, before you start popping out kids. Mama would've insisted" Mercedes pointed her oiling rag at Less, "So, I'm insisting on it."

Less nodded at her sister's antics and continued to stir the tea. It was a concoction of herbs that should help her connect with the Nemeton. Tomorrow was d-day.

* * *

Theo stood next to the Nemeton as Damon explained the ritual and what Theo would need to be prepared to do.

"What will this hell be like?" Theo asked as he crouched next to the stump which still felt evil.

"Not sure. It's a personal experience. Probably your worst nightmare." Damon said drawing the symbols in the earth.

"Great pep talk." Theo joked, but he felt the lump in his throat.

"Not meant to be cheery." Damon replied and continued to focus on his task at hand.

* * *

Less looked up at the full moon from the patio. Damon was inside checking his ammo as Mercedes put on her kevlar.

"You ready for this?" Theo asked as he wrapped his arms around Less from behind. His forearms resting easy on her shoulders.

Lessa nodded, "Once we do this, we'll be protected. We can have a life." She said cheerily.

Theo nodded calmly and rested his chin atop her head, "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She replied reflexively. Theo turned to go inside, but Lessa stopped him. She noticed a bloody imprint under white t-shirt.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, the blood was underneath his t-shirt. As if it had bled through.

"Nothing, just a little tattoo to get ready tonight." Lessa tried to lift his shirt to see, but Theo pushed her hands away.

"Nothing to see, there missy." Lessa was going to laugh until she saw the terror in his eyes.

 _She can't see. If she sees, and understands I might not be able to go through with it. If she asks me to stay, I might not able to do it._ Theo's thoughts filtered into Lessa's mind as if he had said the words aloud.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything." Theo said.

Lessa pushed his hands away and jerked the shirt up. On his lower hip, his skin had been carved away and a brand was now blistered into the muscle. She knew the symbol, had seen it many times in druid scripts she had read. It read "Sacrifice".

"Why do you have that brand on your skin?" Lessa asked, when Theo didn't answer she turned to her brother who had just stepped out to stand beside Theo followed by Mercedes who locked the door behind her. "Why does Theo have the symbol for sacrifice branded onto him? You can't undo a brand. It's a permanent etching into the skin. Damon? Did you brand him?"

"Lessa, I think—." Theo started, but stopped when Damon put a hand on his shoulder.

"She has the right to know." Damon said. Mercedes couldn't meet her sister's eyes.

"The right to know what?" Less said panic lacing her voice.

"In order for this spell, ritual, whatever you want to call it to work, it requires sacrifice. Both in blood and spirit. Theo is the spirit." Damon explained as if he was reciting a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

"Spiritual sacrifice? What does that mean? Stop beating around the point." Lessa commanded.

"I'm the engine in this equation Lessa. Werewolves are impenetrable to most sicknesses and live longer than most humans, because we can heal. The Nemeton needs something to feed on forever to keep the spell going. That's me, it's going to feed on me." Theo explained.

"I know that. The ritual requires me to tie it to myself to execute my power. But it should only involve you to activate, not keep it going. That requires a perpetual unending sacrifice. You can't do that and still be alive." Lessa said, she knew where this was going and she wasn't going to like it.

"He'll be sealed inside his body. His mind and spirit being the sacrifice." Damon said.

"He'll be in hell. Purgatory. He won't be alive, not really, just breathing. How could ask him to do this?"She shouted at Damon. She turned to Theo, taking him by the shoulders, "What did he say? Did he say it would be a noble sacrifice? Did he say you had to do it for me? He was wrong, you don't have to do it for me. I say who does what for me. Theo, talk to me." She said shaking his shoulders.

Theo looked at the ground, "The brand is already in place. It's done." Theo said not meeting her eyes. If he met her eyes he'd break.

"No, it's not done. Nothing is done until I release my power. We can leave. We're leaving." She grabbed Theo's hand and tried to drag him back into the house to pack.

Theo let her drag him as far as the bedroom and then she began to sling clothes across the bed to pack, "Less."

She ignored him and kept picking out clothes they need for the trip, "We're not doing this. I'm not losing you."

Theo placed his hands on the bedspread, fingering the lace there, "Your'e not losing me. You could never lose me. I've got to do this." Theo said.

"No, no you don't have to. Not for me. Not for this shitty little town. We're leaving." She said frantically throwing more clothing onto the bed.

Theo avoided being hit by a pair of stray undies and sidestepped her next throw as she grasped at straws. He took her by the shoulders, "Less, look at me."

"No." She said and closed her eyes.

Theo maneuvered her to the edge of the bed where her legs collapsed out from under her. Theo went to his haunches in front of her, "You said it yourself babe. We'll be hunted for the rest of our lives. I don't want that for you." He said taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it gently. "I want you to be able to marry someone who can give you children, without these." Theo's eyes glowed yellow in front of her.

Less took his face in her hands, "I don't care about you being a wolf. I love all of you."

Theo smiled sadly, "I know that. And I love you so much for that. But you saw Damon's memory of Amber. You remember that, right?" She nodded, tears starting to slide down her cheek. "Those hunters killed kids. If you have them with me, they'll kill our kids."

"No! No, I'll keep them safe. I can keep them all safe. I can keep you safe." Lessa cried as the tears came faster.

Theo met her eyes, tears sliding down his own face, "You can't save me from the world, Less. Eventually they would find us. And they would kill you, for loving me. I can't let that happen. This way, I know you'll always be safe." Theo said, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Let me be the good guy, this time. Let me save you."

Lessa hugged Theo around the neck as he stood up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I don't want to be safe without you." Her broken whisper making it hard for him to keep his promise.

"You'll think differently when you see that little girl looking up at you. You'll hold her and tell her the world is safe and you won't be lying. She won't end up face down in a forest, shot in the back. She'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mom." Lessa cried as she hugged him tighter, she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe with the thought of him doing this.

"Let me do this, please. Please, please, Less. Let me be the good guy." Lessa hated to do it, but she wouldn't take this act away from him. She nodded against his chest and he sighed in relief. Theo released her and they walked to the patio.

Damon and Mercedes waited silently, "Everything squared away?" Damon asked without flinching.

Theo nodded. Mercedes took in the environment as Theo sniffed the air. "They're not far behind." He said tightly.

Damon nodded. He expected his father to send his best hunters to either kill them or capture them.

"Let's go."

* * *

Theo stood to the side of the Nemeton, as Lessa and Damon said the enchantments.

Mercedes came to stand next to Theo, "We won't be leaving this forest alive. Only she will." She said crossing her arms.

Theo looked at Mercedes in surprise, "You didn't tell her?"

Mercedes shook her head, "She'll be taken care of. She's strong. She'll make it." Mercedes said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Did you and Damon say goodbye?" Theo asked looking back at Lessa who was locking her hand into a strip of rawhide that Theo knew to be enchanted as it was wrapped around the Nemeton.

"We don't need to. She knows everything we would say." Mercedes explained. "Do your part puppy and I won't feed you your balls."

"Take a sugar frosted fuck off the end of my dick, you horse-humping bitch." Theo said and winked when he did.

"Better puppy. Better." Mercedes commended him on the comeback and patted him on the back.

Less hissed in pain as Damon sprinkled white powder over the rawhide tie. It tightened around her wrist and linked her to the Nemeton. Her eyes bled to teal blue. "Ready?" Damon asked.

Theo and Mercedes nodded wordlessly.

"Ready." Lessa said. She drew on the power of the rings and felt Scott and his pack add their power.

Theo took fire from the hunters to the right as the left opened fire too. One bullet hit him square in the chest as the other tore into his lower right lung.

Damon was shooting out shot after shot, taking down hunter after hunter. They just kept coming. They weren't shooting to kill though. To wound or incapacitate. Not to kill.

Mercedes was taking a beating, but laughing like a banshee as she kicked left, right and delivered deadly uppercuts and jabs to as many hunters as she could reach. Theo limped over to where the Nemeton sat. He laid down against the dark stump. A stray bullet caught him in the stomach. He just had to survive until his part of ritual and then he would heal up nicely.

Damon stood next to his twin. Mercedes mouth was filled with blood, her left eye was swollen purple and a few of her teeth littered the ground in front of them, but she still giggled like a school girl as she continued to fight.

Crawling to right, Theo laid against Less, his chest in her lap, his head on her leg. Lessa opened her closed eyes and looked down at Theo. She was sitting with her legs spread strapped to the Nemeton. Her left hand was still magically bound to the Nemeton. Nothing could break the bond, her brother had made sure of that. While the other hand rested on Theo's blood covered chest. She had her hand curled in a fist in his t-shirt. Refusing to let go of him. Her father's guards had gotten a couple of their shots to hit him square in the chest, but he was healing fast. He would survive the gunshot wounds, and would regret his healing then.

What had him immobile was the Nemeton. It was requiring the sacrifice. The lives of the twins and Theo's sanity were the sacrifice. Theo had known this, and looking into her eyes made it easier to accept. But he was still scared shitless. For all the bravado he had spewed, he was as terrified as the twins, but none of them mattered. Lessa did, only she could save the town and the people to come. Only her power could obliterate two-face.

Damon took Mercedes' hand as their powers ignited. What their father never understood about them. Separated they were still powerful. Together, fighting against one enemy their power was impenetrable.

Mateo Moretti stood next to his three most lethal lieutenants. They had semi-automatic rifles in their hand aimed at the twins and Lessa. And their army behind them stood at command with their own weapons.

"Take her alive, the rest can die." Mateo commanded.

Without hesitation the entire lot opened fire on the Nemeton. Damon and Mercedes gritted their teeth as their power flared. A huge circular shield formed around the Nemeton and Lessa. Like a giant bubble of shimmering power. Shielding them all from waves after waves of bullets as the metal disintegrated upon impact.

"Mercy, how you doing?" Damon asked.

Mercy cackled and screamed louder as her power tore through the ranks of her father's loyal soldiers.

"Is that the best you got you sonofbitches!" She screamed.

Lessa looked down at Theo, "You don't have to do this! Theo! Theo, look at me, you don't have to." Lessa said her heart in her throat.

He smiled at her, his teeth bloody, his body broken, but healing and he grasped her hand that laid on his chest tighter.

"Less, I promised you nothing would ever hurt you. I meant that." Theo curled his hand into a fist and felt his claws unsheathe as they dug into the flesh of his palm. His gritted his teeth.

"Kiss me, Less." He begged. Lessa tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't and they fell as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly, cradling his form the only way she knew how. Theo couldn't return the embrace very much but he knew he at least had to tell her.

"You saved me, you're everything and you always will be. I love you, Less." Theo's whisper was ragged as he let the pain cascade over his being.

"THEO? You ready?" Damon screamed against the wind as the Nemeton pulled power from the earth and it began to swirl around them.

Lessa looked up and saw Mercedes stagger as Damon helped her stand slightly off kilter, he and she were draining themselves maintaining the shield.

"Ready when you are dipshit!" Theo shouted back smiling as blood foam came foaming out of his mouth from a pierced lung.

Lessa knew that look on her brother's face, he had made a grim decision and was going to follow through.

"Love you, Mercy." Damon said as he embraced his twin.

"Screw you, fuckhead." Mercy joked as she returned her brother's weak hug.

Lessa continued to cry and the tears began to be wrenching sobs, they were sacrificing themselves. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No! No! Not you two too!" Lessa screamed as her power burst forth trying to heal them. She tugged at the damn rawhide that kept her tethered to the Nemeton. Unable to save them.

Damon new this had to happen. She had to try to heal everyone and they had to sacrifice themselves in order to save the town. Lessa would only truly unleash her true power if they were in danger. If she was pushed to the breaking point of losing everyone, the power would come forth. And it did, it was beautiful.

As Lessa's healing reached them, Mercedes and Damon met each other's gaze and let their hands go. The shield bubble shuddered and left them exposed as it shrunk and centered around Lessa and Theo and the Nemeton.

Lessa watched helplessly as her power was useless to help her siblings as the bullets tore through them like meat. They both fell to their knees and face down into the mud of the forest.

"No!" Lessa screamed and Theo knew this was his moment.

He raised his bleeding palm and slammed it into the Nemeton's ringed tops. The Nemeton flared to life as it amplified Lessa's power healing the panic and fear in Beacon Hills. The Nemeton ate at Theo's brand. Linking it to him. Theo's back bowed in Lessa's arms as the Nemeton took what it required. His sacrifice.

Lessa pulled Theo in a fierce embrace and tucked her face into his neck as his body shuddered from being thrown into the hell his mind created. This was his price. Not death, not pain, but fear and terror for the rest of his life. Separated from her, but he knew she would survive. She had to survive. His Less would always survive for him.

A scream was torn from his throat as the pain cascaded through his body. Lessa held him tighter, "I'll always be here, Theo. You're mine and I'm yours." Theo went limp as his soul and mind were locked inside the cage of his body in the eternal loop of a hellish maze.

Lessa looked up to see the hunters all gone. Nowhere to be seen. They had been thrown outside the town. The air was quiet around her. The only sound she heard, Theo's even breathing. Looking down, she saw him. His face still as beautiful as the moment she had met him, but his eyes were staring at nothing. Looking up she saw her father staggering towards her. His DNA had saved him from being thrown out. Mercedes and Damon's power not differentiating from friend or foe since Mateo Moretti's DNA matched theres.

Mateo staggered closer to her, his hand outstretched as he clawed at his throat. He opened his mouth and spewed a fountain of blood from between his lips. Lessa took her gun from her waistband and shot him in the head. She didn't care if he didn't suffer enough, she just wanted to end it. Nothing mattered anymore. Looking down, she looked at Theo.

Lessa closed his eyes and held his hand, but she knew Theo wasn't there. He was somewhere else. Breaking the manacle around her wrist she stood and hooked her arms under Theo's shoulders.

She dragged him to the house. His body dead weight, nothing but a shell, but she wouldn't leave him.

Laying him on the couch she rested for a minute. She knew even though the hunters were gone, she would have to bury Damon and Mercedes. She would have to make sure the spells stayed strong.

She would find a way to release Theo, she didn't want to live without him.

Someone knocked at the door. She stood up, covered in blood and mud she answered the door. Scott stood on the doorstep with Malia and his mom.

"Damon said you would need help setting up an IV and other stuff. You're both pack now. My mom is here to help with the medical stuff." Scott announced.

 _Always thinking ahead, weren't you, Damon._ Lessa thought sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Lessa checked on Theo's IV bag. It was dripping correctly. She smiled. It had been twenty long years since he had been put into that cell in his mind.

Less looked in the mirror. She had lines on her face now, but he still looked young as ever. Her hair was turning slightly gray at the roots, but she still tried to keep it looking as good as possible for him.

She sat at his bedside and read the newspaper and watched movies with him, but it wasn't enough. She had never moved on. She had never had children.

She tried to date five years after he first went into the coma, but she couldn't stomach it. The first date had tried to kiss her, she had punched him in the gut and kneed him in the groin. Apparently, it was a reflex to anyone touching her that wasn't him.

Melissa had trained her well on how to do bedpan duty, change out IV's and insert new feeding tubes. Strangely, he was the perfect patient. Never complained, never got sick. Just laid there in the bed breathing.

Lessa looked down at the page from the book she had found tucked away in a library of all places. It was a joining. It was meant to help people find there way through mazes. A joining of two souls. Most people used it for marriage ceremonies, but she had a different idea.

She had tweaked it to where she could join Theo. Wherever he was, her body would die, but she would be with him, safe, inside his mind or soul wherever that was.

Less looked around the house that she have lived in for twenty years. She had helped Malia come to term twice. She had helped babysit Scott and Malia's two girls. She had helped Scott move on once his mother passed. She had healed Liam when he was injured. She had helped Liam raise his child as a single parent.

Mason had helped too, but he only wanted to do the fun parts. She had seen Cory start a school for gifted children. She had seen so many different supernatural creatures make their home in Beacon Hills.

Sheriff Parrish now ran the local sheriff station. He was married too. A nice woman named Sarah, who also happened to be a Kanima. Turns out Kanima venom isn't that potent to a hellhound. They had three children as well.

She had raised children, she had helped see them through their lives. Theo was right, she had lived to see children grow up safe and happy. Just not their children. She was at peace with that.

Locking the doors to the house she sat down and pulled out the stupid razor she had kept since that first time in the woods. This time there would be no Theo to save her, but she didn't need saving. She would be with him soon.

She carved the same symbol into her hand that was still branded on his hip. Then flipping her hand she also carved the symbol that her brother hadn't been able to find. This would make the difference in that world. She placed that bloody hand over his heart and closed her eyes. She felt her body give out without much fight. It would look like a heart attack and that was fine. She would be buried somewhere, but Scott and Malia would still look after Theo. Without him, their home wouldn't be safe for their children. Hunters could come back. As long as he was alive she would be too.

* * *

 _Would he recognize her? She looked so different from then. She was an old woman and he still a young wolf. She didn't care, to see him again, to hear his voice. It was worth it._

 _The journey took longer than she thought. She kept walking through the blackness until she saw it. A little light, it grew as she walked faster._

 _A hospital, Beacon Hill's hospital. She stepped through the doors and saw it was nighttime. Stepping through the door she looked down. Her dress had changed. It wasn't the sundress she had gone to sleep in, it was a pair of old worn jeans and a oversized t-shirt. She hadn't worn those since she was young. Eighteen and happy. Looking down at her hands she saw they were eighteen again. Touching her face she felt the youth was back in her cheeks._

 _Theo stood silently as his sister grasped his heart and tugged it out of his chest. He had been doing this for years, but it still hurt and it still shocked him. Every time it happened there was a new pain to feel. One word reverberated through his mind, "Less". Each time he died he felt her stronger. He felt her hands on his face, her lips on his skin. It didn't matter, none of this did because she was happy, healthy and safe._

 _He stood waiting for his sister to rip his heart out when a hand grasped the hand around his heart, "That's mine, back off bitch." A growl said from behind him. Theo turned his head and saw Lessa standing there._

 _His sister screeched and retreated to the morgue. Theo slid down to the floor, still bleeding as Lessa came to sit next to him. She placed her hand over his chest and smiled as the skin began to knit back together._

" _Am I dreaming?" He asked blood dribbling down his chin._

 _Less took her sleeve and wiped at the blood, "Depends on how you look at it." She joked and continued to heal him._

" _What are you doing here? You don't belong in hell." He wheezed. Still in pain, though it was lessoning as she healed the gaping maw in his chest._

" _Neither do you, but here you are and here I am." Theo took her hand and grasped it tightly._

" _You need to leave. Go." He whispered._

 _Lessa leaned over and kissed him deeply, making sure he got the point, "I go where you are. You're mine and I'm yours. We belong together." She looked over her shoulder and watched as the way she came faded away. The road disappearing into nothing but dark forest around a hospital. "No way back anyways. I'm here to stay."_

 _Theo shouldn't have smiled, but did anyway, "Really?"_

 _Lessa nodded and pushed his bangs away from his face, "Hell doesn't hold any surprises for me. I was in it for twenty years. Now, I'm home." She said cupping his cheek._

" _Twenty-years? You look young to be in your fifties." Theo joked and coughed, still weak from the blood loss._

" _48, let's be clear on the math. I helped children live, babe. That was thanks to you. But I never loved anyone else. Only you. I missed you. " She said sadly._

 _Theo's lip trembled slightly as tears slid down his cheek, "You were supposed to be happy, to have a good long life. What was this for?" He cried and put his head on her shoulders as the tears wouldn't stop coming._

" _I did live. I had happy moments. And sad moments, but you are what I always wanted, what I needed." Lessa said._

" _I'd rather be in hell with you any day, then prance merrily in heaven." She kissed him and let him cry out what the past twenty years had been for him._

" _Besides, I rather think I can take your sister on. And if she is the worst thing about this place, then it's a good deal." Lessa joked and Theo sniffled as he almost laughed._

" _What happens when I die in the real world?" He asked, his hand touching her neck lightly as he saw the black streak coming writhing under her skin. Permanent tattoos that couldn't be removed. Her own personal brand of hell._

" _Then we go together, wherever the next place is. I'm already dead, Theo. We are in this together. What you suffer, I suffer. And it'll be okay as long as you're next to me." Theo pulled her into his embrace as he felt her pain begin. He tried to take it all from her, but it was so strong. This was her price, her hell. She had to suffer the poisonous rot of her power._

 _Giving into the pain she leaned against him, her body giving out from the stress, "I'm not afraid to be in pain. I'm afraid to be without you. Don't leave just yet." She whispered as the pain pulled her under._

 _Theo banged his head against the door in frustration. This was his hell. Not being torn apart by his sister, but having her with him here. There was nothing worse than this._

 _Lessa was dragged under by her pain as Theo's sister reemerged from behind a door and began her saunter towards him._

* * *

 _Theo woke up in a morgue cabinet. He shoved the door open and cried out, "Less! Less! Where are you." He opened each door around him, but she wasn't there. Then he turned and saw a body with a sheet covering it._

" _No." He breathed. She can't have given up everything to come here and now be gone. He thought._

 _Lifting the sheet up, he saw his sister underneath. Her heart still missing, "Theo!" A voice called, only it wasn't his sister's creep voice, it was Lessa's happy voice._

 _She called to him from outside the hospital. For the first time in twenty years, every second, every day, only endless pain. He stepped outside the hospital doors and saw Less sitting a bench near the street._

 _She held coffee for both of them. He sat next to her barefoot as she sat happily. She was barefoot too. One leg tucked under her, the other swinging freely from the bench._

" _How is this possible?" Theo asked. His suffering was supposed to be the engine that kept the shield up._

" _One thing my brother never understood about the Celts and their magic. Sacrifice wasn't a dirty word to them. Balance, the Celts were all about balance. A two sided coin." Lessa flipped a quarter onto his outstretched palm. Then she flipped her hand back and forth. On one side was the brand for sacrifice, except it was cut into her skin. One the other side was a symbol he didn't recognize. "I found a spell that would allow me to control how "hell" looks. The Celts were a surprisingly enterprising -years of suffering can fuel the shield, but if suffering kept fueling the shield, it would turn dark, sour. So, I made a spell that would flip the situation. Twenty-years of happiness sounds about right." Theo looked to her as she leaned back and soaked up the sunshine._

 _Theo couldn't speak, he didn't want to believe it was possible. He would have time to love her, to be with her. Even in hell, it would be their hell. They would choose everything._

" _How's that sound? You were still pretty young when I died. I'm betting you got another twenty more years still left in you." She joked and continued to soak up the Vitamin D._

" _You mean, we can live in here? Without pain, without suffering?" Theo asked looking around._

 _The world he had been stuck in was changing. Trees were starting to bloom, the sun was out, a nice breeze rolling through the air._

" _Yup. So what do you want to do for the next twenty years? Sulk or be happy?" Lessa asked turning to him._

 _Theo stretched his arm out and pulled her close, "This." He said and kissed the only girl he had ever dared to love._

* * *

Finally! Finished...how did you like the ending? Please review.


End file.
